


Renegades

by flight_feather



Series: Alternative Andromeda: Lazuli Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Bondage, London, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight_feather/pseuds/flight_feather
Summary: By day, Lazuli Ryder works as a technical engineer for the Andromeda Initiative, a government quango dedicated to resolving challenges around human migration in 2040s London. By night she's a hacker vigilante, trying to find vengeance for her journalist brother, who was beaten into a coma while investigating the Kelly Group.She's attracted the attention of Reyes Vidal, who is determined to lure her into the private sector to work for Collective Industries - whatever it takes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day (ish) AU set in London. It is _not_ a Men in Black style AU, which means aliens don't live among us and I've mapped the alien characters from Andromeda to humans. I tried to do so respectfully, using the cultural backgrounds of the names and/or the voice actors as a guide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short prologue to introduce the setting and background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first AU so I'm not sure what any of us can expect, but I hope you like it. Bear with me in this chapter; it seemed necessary to do some worldbuilding and let my readers know what I was doing with the characters and setting before launching into the story.

A slight lightening of the sky and the tightness of an overfull bladder made Lazuli Ryder realize that she’d done it again: spent another long night looking for a way into Sloane Kelly’s financial accounts. Sloane was the most influential link in a chain her journalist brother had been looking into as part of a larger investigation into rising crime and police inaction. Apparently, they didn’t appreciate a light being shone on them because someone had beaten her twin into a coma to send a message. Unsurprisingly, the police weren’t doing much to look into it. 

Up until now she’d considered her plate full with chasing down leads from her own job. By day she collected, sorted, analyzed and visualized data related to migration-related issues in London. By night, she tried to go after the root of police corruption by looking into the Kelly Group or to tackle anti-immigrant violence in London by digging into ROKAR. The well-organized hate organization, whose acronym stood for “Resist Outsiders, Keep Alba Restricted”, had become increasingly vocal in their stance of late and tensions in the community were rising accordingly. As important as that was, the attack on her brother had focused her attention fully on the Kelly Group. Sloane Kelly had once been the security director at the Andromeda Initiative but had left before Ryder joined for reasons unknown - and not for a better situation. 

It had taken a great deal of work, but now Sloane was in her sights. With both their parents dead, Scott and Laz only had each other. They weren’t especially close these days, but nobody beat her brother nearly to death and got away with it. Nobody.

The glow of her three monitors lit Ryder’s way to the toilet. She took care of her needs, absently turning the problem over in her mind. She had to be missing something. In the meantime, her work at the Andromeda Initiative was starting in...shit. Four hours. That left her three to get some sleep. As she faceplanted into her bed, something kept niggling at her. There had to be another way in. She was almost there, she could feel it. Another day's work and she'd have it. 

***

The Nexus campus was an architectural marvel. Four thin towers surrounded a central plaza and reached gracefully into the sky, housing different branches of the massive government quango. A peek of early summer sun glinted cheerfully on the few windows that weren't obscured by the plants trained to grow up the side of the building. It had been partially rebuilt a year ago after nationalists had firebombed it and killed its first director, Jien Garson. Not everyone agreed with the Initiative’s mission to resolve the ever-escalating crisis of human displacement and migration, but the effects of climate change, both natural and as a result of related conflicts for natural resources, were accelerating and people had to go somewhere. Saying “not here” was both shortsighted and dangerous. 

As she entered the building and waited slightly less than patiently to go through security with her motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm, Ryder considered the state of her life. She'd skipped university, having taught herself how to code and then how to hack in high school, well enough that she'd blown the Initiative away when she’d taken the entry exam as a joke. She liked her work well enough, but she couldn’t stand half the leadership team and barely got on with the other two. Unfortunately, due to the sensitivity of the information she worked with, she had to be in contact with them far more often than she’d like. Although if she was honest, most of those contacts were for something like using inappropriate methods to obtain data from other sources.

This morning she was not in the mood for it. A three-hour nap was not enough to sustain a person, no matter how many cups of strong coffee they drank, and Tann’s latest complaints were really just putting her to sleep. 

“Get out,” he finally ordered her. “You’re clearly not listening. We’ll discuss this later. For now, you’re on review.” His lisp had grown along with his outrage. _Great. Review. Again._ They never quite got round to firing her - she was too good at her work and had too much specialized knowledge of their systems - but they’d make her life extra hellish for a few weeks as they cracked down on every little thing that was even half a step outside regulation. Government work was easy, but it was fucking boring. And frustrating. And poorly paid.

 _Why am I doing this again?_ she asked herself as she trudged back to her small office with the feeling of sand scraping behind her eyes. _Because you’re making a difference. You’re helping people_ , the other side of her brain supplied. _You’re finding a path forward for people in difficult times_. And besides, she had to pay the rent _somehow_. Government work wasn't what she'd planned on doing, but here she was. At least her extracurricular activities were interesting.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep at her desk until her phone buzzed with a message from an unidentified - and on closer review, heavily encrypted - email to the address she used for her vigilante work. 

_< Vehn Terev being held at Kelly Group HQ for extrajudicial execution. Looking for skilled technical engineer to assist in recapture and handover to MI5.  >_

Someone wanted to hire her to hack Sloane? A job doing what she was already nearly finished with on her own? Well, that was...interesting, not to mention timely. And not her usual gig at all; she worked independently and had never taken a job offered by a third party. Ryder assumed that whoever this was, they weren't exactly on the legal side of things. That was both worrying and oddly thrilling, as if she was being invited into a club when she'd been hovering on the edges. Her work against ROKAR and that little prank with Remnant Technologies must have been noticed. As it happened, she knew the name Vehn Terev as well. The Initiative's former security director had taken the man captive in some kind of privately-funded raid when evidence had surfaced on the dark web that he'd sold someone to the Kett human trafficking group. The press had had a field day before being distracted by a political scandal, and Terev had fallen off the map.

She snarled. _He’d sold a person_. Like an _animal_ to a vicious group that harvested organs and carried out grotesque experiments for reasons nobody knew. He deserved to die, but the family of his victim also deserved a chance for closure. Gaining a chance to take a little revenge for her twin’s attack was a bonus. Getting involved in something like this would probably get her fired...but only if the Initiative found out.

###

Reyes Vidal was combing through reports when he came across Keema’s. He frowned. Keema Dorghun was in deep cover, engaging in corporate espionage in the Kelly Group, and she shouldn’t be contacting him directly. But this message had been bounced through so many dummy accounts that it was probably safe. He scanned it for malware anyway, then opened it when he found none. 

_< You need to try to locate a hacker called ‘Pathfinder,’ and soon. Whoever they are, Sloane is mad to get her hands on them.  >_

That was cryptic. What would Sloane want with a hacker? Either way, whatever the woman wanted was usually good to block her from having. She had hit London’s underworld hard after leaving that high-minded government task group, driving out rival gangs and buying off the police while pretending she was only doing security consulting to the rich and famous. She'd also flooded the streets with a new drug, Oblivion, the use of which was swiftly becoming an epidemic. It was a good racket - so good she could now afford to buy off politicians, too. Times were desperate and she was making them moreso, taking advantage of the fear and need in the city for her own profit. Reyes’s company, Collective Industries, was trying to research solutions to help the people but kept hitting walls when it came to Sloane and the amount of influence she had. She had to be shut down before she consolidated even more power.

He sent out queries to a tech expert he kept on retainer and had a dossier back a few hours later. Pathfinder was new to the scene but good. Recently had had some success doxing members of ROKAR and cracking Remnant Technology’s automated defense systems, which were supposed to be unhackable. They had also put out some feelers about going after the Kett human trafficking group, so it seemed their goals could align with his. 

Leaning back and turning his chair to take in the city views from his office, Reyes considered the angles on this. As the secret CEO of Collective Industries, he’d been thinking of beefing up his cybersecurity team for a while now. If Sloane was looking to do the same, he had to cover the risk that she might be interested in taking a less physical approach to her takeover of London. Collective Industries were reaching a critical point in several research and development projects and she’d recently struck a blow to his legitimate business with a hit to some of his shipping containers, so he needed to strike back. She'd cornered the market on heavies and thugs, so he went with strategies that required more planning and finesse.

That meant hiring more techies. He’d heard good things about a government hotshot named Lazuli Ryder and had been considering an attempt to lure her into the private sector, but the work his people did wasn’t entirely legal and if he made the wrong move, she had all the resources and connections necessary to take him down. 

No. He’d try this Pathfinder first, and he had just the job to lure them out. Some asshole named Vehn Terev had been selling people to the Kett, and Sloane had captured him before the police could. She was not-so-quietly making noises about a public execution, trying to get the people on her side. Frankly, Reyes agreed that the man deserved to die, but not before he’d been interrogated and any leads investigated. Security at Sloane’s compound was too tight for his people to get around, but maybe Pathfinder would be up to the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here it'll alternate viewpoints, like [Looking for Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10904271/) did. 
> 
> I lived in London for 6 years, so it's fun to mentally go back. Hope you guys will like this story! It diverges from the game in a few points, but not all of the events or people mapped well into the world I'm trying to build here and it's AU so...*shrugs*. I'd be grateful to hear what you think :)


	2. Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder heads to a dive bar to find out more about the mysterious job she's been offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the always amazing [queenofkadara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara) for letting me borrow her Pathfinder for this chapter (and again for collaborating on dialogue for Mara)!

Ryder’s Tempest motorcycle made a final rumble as she guided it into a slim open spot in front of Kralla’s Song. The bar looked like a bit of a dive, but this was where her mysterious contact had asked to meet. It was an especially oddly-named venue in a city full of pubs with traditional names like “The White Horse” and bars with names that tended toward the punny. It also reinforced her thinking that she’d been correct to ask her neighbour, an older guy who went by Drack, to meet her there and watch her back. 

Drack was a retired soldier with a prosthetic arm, numerous scars, and even more stories. They’d become fast friends when she’d offered to set up his home security system in exchange for a plate of whatever the old man was cooking to send such appetizing scents down the hall. She wasn’t so foolish that she’d turn up at some place that didn’t even have a website to meet a stranger about a job that was probably illegal without some backup, and though he was old and battered, Drack had excellent instincts. Not to mention being scary as fuck, massive and free with the evil eye.

She slid off the cycle and locked it up, looking around to get her bearings before tugging off her helmet and entering the bar. It was as much of a dive as it looked from the outside, maybe a bit cleaner than she’d expected, but still full of some pretty unsavoury people, most of them drunk. Spotting Drack leaning against the wall nursing something neat in a tumbler reassured her somewhat, although neither of them reacted as if they knew each other. As Ryder leaned against the bar to wait, she watched the fairly petite bartender take on a much beefier guy, threatening him with a knife when he refused to pay. Shit. This really was a rough bar. Knives that long would get you arrested in London - or they would have before Sloane had bought off the police. The big guy paid, and the bartender made the knife disappear.

When the woman turned to her, Ryder ordered a whiskey, neat. “Only way we serve it,” the bartender snarled, her short black hair seeming to bristle and her dark eyes snapping with barely-concealed hostility. Ryder raised her eyebrows but said nothing, not wanting trouble. She'd nearly finished her drink when a smooth, attractively accented voice said, “You look like you're waiting for someone.”

Chills ran down her spine as she turned to see who had spoken...then looked again, more closely. _Hello, handsome_ , she thought as she looked him up and down, unable to help herself. Naughty golden eyes with just a touch of green at the edges, a cheeky smile, tall and leanly muscled physique, wearing dark jeans and a black tee under a black leather jacket. Normally she rebuffed cheesy advances, but he was _hot_ and already ordering two more whiskeys. 

“I've got time for another drink,” she allowed when he handed one to her, seeing as her contact had yet to make themselves known.

“Some people around here call me The Mouth, but you can call me Reyes Vidal,” he said as they clinked glasses. “Pathfinder?”

His eyes narrowed when he addressed her, making him look sharper than he had moments ago. _Hot, but possibly dangerous_ , she thought. The idea thrilled her even as she knew it shouldn't. She'd had enough trouble with iffy men, and didn't need to add another entry to her ledger.

“You looking for a Pathfinder?” she asked, not quite sure how to do this kind of thing. 

He smirked, looking extra sexy. “I’m looking for someone who can help my employers with a technical problem.” 

Seemed like this was her guy then. Still, it couldn't hurt to be careful. “And what’s your role in all this?” 

Vidal tipped his head side to side, pursing his lips. “I supply information...and other things, if the price is right.”

Ryder's eyebrows lifted, but he took her gently by the upper arm and turned her toward a table deeper in the bar before she could voice her thought aloud.

“You're a smuggler?” she hissed incredulously as they sat. He shrugged. “And you're a hacker.” She froze, confirming his assertion without meaning to as his eyes danced in amusement. 

“Fine,” she snapped, annoyed with his smugness. “Yeah, I'm Pathfinder. What's it to you?”

He leaned back, taking her in and saying nothing as he evaluated her. It put her in a bad mood, feeling like yet another man was deciding if she was worthy. “My employers have a job for you,” he said finally. Ryder sat back as well, mirroring him, and sipped her whiskey in an attempt to look calm and collected. “What kind of job?”

Her contact ran a long finger around the rim of the glass, and she couldn't help but watch it. “Vehn Terev,” he prompted. “They think you can crack a system to let a team break into Sloane Kelly’s compound and bring him out for interrogation, rather than simply killing him and losing the intel he might have.”

He might have looked at her as if questioning before, but he spoke as though he assumed that she knew what he was talking about now. _What a strange man._

“I'd have to see what we're up against first, but yeah,” she replied in what she hoped was a non-committal manner. 

“Excellent,” Vidal purred, his strikingly-colored eyes warm. “I'm told you'll have a setup with whatever you need. Hardware, networks, everything.”

“Wait,” Ryder said, backpedaling. “I can't do this from my place?” She worked best alone, in the comfort of her own flat, where she could sit in her panties and dance to EDM while waiting for a process to run.

He drank half his whiskey and cocked his head at her. “No. We can arrange a third-party location if you don't want to come to my employer’s premises, but they won't accept you going independent. Sorry.”

Who was this employer he kept mentioning? She asked, not wanting to get involved with anything too shady. “For this job? Collective Industries,” he replied. _Haven’t heard of them…_

“What’s their stake in this?” she pressed. He shrugged, and she couldn’t help but appreciate the smooth movement of his broad shoulders. _Focus, Ryder_. Her contact tipped his head to the side and considered her again, looking as if he was trying to decide how much to tell her. “Sloane Kelly imagines herself a woman of the people,” he said finally. “But she’s bought the cops and is pointing them to look at all the wrong things. It’s in Collective’s business interests to take her down a notch. Nabbing Terev will do that.” 

“She’s a criminal,” Ryder said bitterly, thinking of her brother’s investigation, his beating, and his coma. She slumped back, realizing that helping this shadowy Collective Industries might help her as well. “What do I get out of this?” she demanded, unwilling to do it for free. Vidal grinned, teeth white in his darkly tan face. “What do you want?” he asked slyly, dodging her question. 

What did she want? Ryder swirled that liquor in her glass as she considered the question. “A favor,” she said after a minute’s thought. Anything she asked for could be used against her later, but a favor...that would have to be paid in the moment and wouldn't give whoever these people were a chance to plan against her.

Vidal’s rich golden eyes narrowed. He seemed a clever man; he probably knew what she'd done. He stood suddenly, toasting her with his drink before finishing it and starting to walk off. _What the fuck?_

“How do I contact you if this goes south?” she shouted at his back. He turned and winked, barely stopping on his way out. 

_Does that mean I'm hired?_ she wondered as she watched his ass. It was as gorgeous as the rest of him, and this was officially the strangest interview she'd ever been to. As she started to leave, the bartender hollered at her. “Hey! You gotta pay!”

The bastard had stuck her with the tab.

***

She got an email later from the same undisclosed address as before, inviting her to an address in North London. It would be a haul, but they’d made it for Saturday morning. Considerate of this Collective Industries, or Reyes Vidal, or whoever had set everything up, to not make her miss work. 

By the time Saturday rolled around, she’d done a bit of digging into this Collective, trying to find out what she was really getting into. On the surface, it was a shipping company, but a few hacked firewalls had revealed some interesting hidden projects. Research into biotech, weapons development, and shipping, some super secret pharmaceutical drug that she was still working to get information on. The kind of thing that could probably fall on either side of the legality line, and was reasonable to keep hidden given the times, but still made some sixth sense itch. Hopefully, she’d covered her tracks, but even if she hadn’t, Vidal and Collective Industries had to know she’d look into them. She’d probably only scratched the surface, finding what they were willing to give up easily. 

She’d left a note under Drack’s door telling the old man what she was up to, then zoomed off on her Tempest. The address was hard to find and she was uncertain that she had it right when she pulled up. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but a strip club called Tartarus wasn’t quite it. The bouncer didn’t bother her as she strode in, looking around until she spotted the bar downstairs. At this time of day the only people about were a few tired-looking but remarkably diverse dancers, and a barman. He looked at her curiously as she approached, but said nothing. 

Ryder cleared her throat awkwardly, hoping he wouldn’t think she was looking for a job. “I’m...ummm...a guy called Vidal sent me?”

The bartender nodded. “Back up the stairs. There’s a private room on your right as you reach the top,” he directed in a thick Irish accent. She nodded her thanks and headed back up, knocking on the door to the right of the stairs. Quiet footsteps, and then it swung open to reveal the handsome features and fit figure of her contact from the bar.

“Pathfinder, good to see you again,” he purred, stepping back to let her in. _That is a panty-dropping voice if I’ve ever heard one_ , she mused, resolving to keep her own panties safely around her hips. _For now, anyway_ her mind suggested as she noticed the way he filled in the black v-neck he was wearing. 

The hand he gently placed at the small of her back to steer her toward a gorgeous-looking computer setup was perhaps too familiar to be strictly appropriate, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Goosebumps raced along her arms and she strove to ignore them as she paused to admire the hardware in front of her. Top of the line _everything_ , she could tell from here, better than anything she’d ever worked with. Her fingers itched to be at the keyboard. 

Vidal was watching her. “Everything to your liking?” he asked, a little hesitantly. She barely noticed as she gave in and marched toward it, dropping her helmet and satchel onto the nearby couch. “Yes,” she breathed, reverently running fingertips over one of the monitors. He pulled the chair out and gestured for her to sit. _A bit of the gentleman in this scoundrel_ , she thought, redoubling her resolve to keep her panties on as she stripped her leather jacket off. He took it and hung it up in the corner as she gently turned the computer on. Three monitors flared to life and she pulled up the hardware specs, whistling in admiration. Top of the line, indeed, and brand-fucking-new. 

“Are your employers hiring?” she quipped as she started customizing everything. He laughed lightly. “They might be.” 

She barely heard him as she downloaded and opened her preferred programs. Almost ready. Digging into her satchel, she pulled out her phone and earbuds, cueing up a fast-paced electronica playlist before diving into the beautiful code in front of her. 

***

Despite the work she’d already done, it took the entire day and most of the night for Ryder to breach Sloane’s systems, but once she was in, everything fell to her. Eleven hours had passed before she thought to get a drink of water, but Vidal was there with an array of light snacks and beverages. She stuffed her face, used the facilities, and stripped off her shirt and bike chaps before getting back to work, feeling more comfortable in a bra and low-slung jeans. The room was hot with all the equipment running at the pace Ryder was demanding, and at this point, she was too engrossed in her work to care if someone saw her shirtless. She swayed with the music blasting into her earbuds as her fingers flew over the keyboard, executing commands and puzzling out loopholes.

Finally, she cracked the system. “Woo!” she cheered, spinning her chair twice before turning back to the display. Vidal was off the couch and leaning over her shoulder in moments, his sudden closeness combining with the high of victory to make her horny. _Panties stay on_ , she reminded herself as she popped her earbuds out and leaned back, breathing deeply and, she hoped, subtly to take in his scent. Mmm. Woodsy cologne and the delicious scent of clean male sweat. Nobody should smell that good.

“You’re in?” he asked after a moment of eyes locked in sexual tension. Ryder smirked, sitting up and coming _just_ this close to kissing him as she leaned forward and tapped a button to change one of the displays to a camera in the system she’d just accessed. His low, almost-unheard growl made her swallow. _Dangerous man. Do. Not. Fuck. Him_. “I have access to security feeds, door codes, alarms, the lot. But probably not for long if her team is any good.”

“They’re good,” Vidal muttered. “But there’s a team standing by to extract Terev. If I conference them in, do you think you can give them what they need? Or pull it up for me to direct them?”

“Sure,” Ryder replied glibly. She’d never done anything like this before, but triumph had her feeling confident. She waggled her fingers over the keyboard, impatient to get to work as Vidal established the connection and updated the team. 

The next hour was frantic. Ryder felt disconnected from what was happening, as if it was a video game. A small squad broke into the compound where Terev was being held and busted him out with minimal interference from Sloane’s people. Ryder had her hands full unlocking doors, looping cameras, silencing alarms, and causing technological mayhem in other areas to draw attention away from the extraction team. It was difficult, at times frantic...and if Ryder was honest with herself, it was a rush. 

_This_ was using her skill and talent to the fullest. Not in automating her work while chained to a government desk, but this mad rush to bring scum to justice. Vidal’s voice in her ear, translating the team’s needs into actions for her to take, the way he squeezed her shoulder to ground her when she _just barely_ got a door open in time, the way his presence close behind her was oddly reassuring. They worked well together, a team unlike any she’d ever been on, and she was riding a high when the extraction team confirmed success. 

She slumped back in her chair, suddenly very conscious of Vidal looming over her. For a moment they were frozen, looking at each other once more. A thought crossed her mind. _He wants me_. She wanted him, too, but now was not the time for it. 

With the smallest tease of a smile, Ryder slipped out of the chair and away from him, snagging a bottle of water from the table and downing it. He was eyeing her when she lowered it, hungry gaze drinking in her figure, but he kept his distance. She shivered, wondering what it would be like for his hands to follow the path his eyes were taking. 

“That was good work,” he said, sounding honest in his admiration as he met her eyes again. “I know,” she sassed proudly, tossing her head to flip blue fringe out of her face. Throwing herself onto one of the room’s couches, she asked, “So why The Mouth?”

He grinned, not missing a beat. “I’m good with words.” 

Ryder couldn’t resist given the amount of potential zinging between them. “Among...other things?”

His gaze turned to pure sex. “Never had a complaint.”

_Well then._

They kept looking at each other, the will-he-won't-she of two people who felt a sexual draw they knew they shouldn't act on. He broke the spell, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shuddering breath while crossing his arms. “You should rest before heading home,” he suggested. Ryder sat up, not planning to stay but feeling a wave of tiredness come crashing down as the adrenaline of success faded. “I'll be fine,” she insisted. 

He looked at his watch. “You've been doing intense work for a straight seventeen hours now. I've never seen anyone do what you did, period, but then you guided a strike team on top of it. Do me a favor and take a nap here. Nobody will touch you. I just don't want to see an article in the news tomorrow about a young woman crashing her motorcycle. Okay?” 

Grudgingly, she acknowledged internally that he was right. She was in no shape to drive home responsibly at this time of night; her reflexes would probably be shot and her thinking slowed. The longer she sat on the couch the heavier exhaustion weighed on her, but still...handsome and attractive as he was, he was still a stranger and this was still a strip joint. Which was the greater risk? Crashing her bike from exhaustion, or trusting him?

Vidal took a key from his pocket and dropped it on the table. “This is the only key to this room. Lock the door from the inside.”

That could work, assuming he was telling the truth. There was probably some kind of surveillance system, but all she planned to do was sleep so he’d be bored if he went to watch it. Ryder fixed him with a firm look. “Someone will come looking for me if I disappear into some sex ring,” she warned him.

The faintest hint of a smile curved his lip. “I thought I recognized Drack at the bar. Either way, I only bed willing partners.” She blinked, startled both by his directness and by the fact that he'd recognized Drack and correctly identified him as her backup. Who the hell was this guy? 

He backed toward the door and opened it, admitting a blast of heavy bass music and neon lights. Without a backwards look, he clicked one of the two locks into place before he left the room. She hauled herself off the couch to slide the deadbolt into place, then grabbed her jacket and crashed on the couch. Sleep rolled over her like a heavy blanket.

***

When she woke, the clock on her phone told her it had been six hours. Sunday morning meant brunch with Mara, and she'd have to leave now if she wanted to shower before joining up with her best friend. They’d met randomly at a pub quiz, discovered they randomly shared the same last name, and had bonded further over salacious tales of men loved and lost. It was the one standing appointment she never tried to get out of.

Rubbing gritty eyes, she got to her feet slowly and stretched. Vidal had been true to his word, leaving her undisturbed, and she wondered whether he was truly trustworthy or just playing a longer game. The sexual interest was as undeniable as it was mutual, and she suspected - hoped? - that it could turn into something more than a few heavy looks.

She dressed hastily and stomped out of the room, not bothering with stealth. The low murmur of male voices from below paused, and then Vidal’s called up cheerfully, “ _Buenos días, bella durmiente_!” Leaning over the balustrade, she glared down at him. “Don't you sleep?”

The bartender from yesterday laughed as Vidal smirked. “No rest for the wicked. Care for breakfast?” Ryder didn't miss the questioning eyebrow the bartender quirked at him. For better or worse, she had an excuse. “Meeting a friend for brunch in...shit, an hour and a half. But thanks. And for the job, too.”

He pouted briefly. _Mmm, those lips. Could a kiss really be that bad of an idea?_ “Maybe we’ll see you around. My employers are impressed,” he purred. She gave as evasive an answer as she could and dashed out.

His words stayed with her, wrapping themselves around her brain, for the entirety of her ride home. They danced through her mind as she showered, dressed, and headed to Stratford station to catch a train to the riverside pub she and Mara had agreed on. Brunch with her friend could get a little boozy - for her, anyway; Mar was a bit of a lightweight - and she definitely wanted a bellini or three after the night she'd had.

“ _Girl_ ,” Laz said as she stormed up to the table Mara had managed to snag outside. Dropping onto the bench opposite, she huffed and rubbed her face, still tired from the night before. Mara, by now accustomed to and amused by her friend’s tendency to get herself into the kind of trouble that would precipitate that particular greeting, grinned, jade green eyes sparkling. “Oooh. Gossip. Spill!” 

Laz nabbed a menu from further down the long picnic table and perused it while she answered. “So, you know how I was looking into the people I think beat Scott up?” Mara nodded, her face turning solemn. She hated it more than most when bad things happened to good people, and the attack on Scott had saddened her. “I got contacted by somebody. They wanted to hire me for...some after-hours work.” Laz generally tried to be oblique when discussing her hacking, not wanting to pull the entomologist into something unsavory. Mara’s dark eyebrows rose in interest as Laz continued. “They wanted me to help with something to do with those same people. I go to meet my contact and he’s just...the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on. Tall, dark, handsome, hot accent. And he just _oozes_ manliness. And danger. So of course, I’m immediately attracted. Hang on, let’s get some drinks.”

Usually, the pub required people to go up to the bar but for brunch, the waitstaff offered table service. Mara jiggled impatiently while they put their orders in, rolling her eyes good-naturedly when Laz demanded a bottle of prosecco and three different fruit syrups. “Whaaat, it was a long night. _No_ , not like that!” she insisted when her friend waggled her eyebrows suggestively. The waiter made a face that suggested his thoughts were along the lines of, “Yeah, right,” as he scooted for the kitchen. Laz glared at his back, her turquoise eyes shooting daggers. 

“So?” Mara prompted, tugging at one of her many gold earrings as she always did when she was excited or nervous. 

“Soooo...we did the job together. And...I dunno. While we were working we were just this perfect team. Then the job ended and there was this tension like...uungh.” Laz slumped, dropping her forehead to the table. _I should have fucked him. We both wanted it_. “I ended up crashing there - alone - and he invited me to breakfast. But chicks before dicks, right?” 

Mara laughed. “You’d better not abandon me for some sexy, mysterious stranger!” she threatened playfully. 

“But he’s _so hot_ ,” Laz groaned at the table, relieved when a bucket of ice holding a bottle of prosecco and an assortment of colorful syrups arrived. Hopefully, that would cool her down or distract her, or both, since the shower had failed.

Mara smirked and started pouring Laz’s drink. “Well… maybe I’ll forgive you. _If_ you give dick deets. Size, girth, the motion of the ocean…” Both women burst into raucous cackling, earning themselves a glare from an elegant-looking older couple one table over.

Brunch proceeded to find them both shitfaced and laughing hysterically about scenarios for the mysterious Reyes Vidal. On the train ride home, her phone chirped with a message, the tone indicating it was to her Pathfinder email. 

_< Might have another job for you. Meet me back at Tartarus Wednesday night if you’re interested.  >_

The message was unsigned, but she knew who it was. Just as she knew she would accept despite the small voice telling her that this was probably the second step down a road she might regret taking.


	3. Lady Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes begins his attempt to lure Pathfinder to his organization.

Reyes was leaning against the wall of the shop across the street from Kralla’s Song when the rumble of a slowing motorcycle announced a new arrival. It was a bright teal Tempest, the rider slim, and, unless he missed his guess, female under that form-fitting leather. He admired her ass as she chained up her bike and looked up and down the street, then tugged off her helmet and shook her shoulder-length blue hair out. Definitely female, definitely attractive...and unless he missed his guess, it was Lazuli Ryder, the woman he’d considered luring from that government quango and into his employ. 

It couldn’t be. Even his considerable luck had never delivered him this much of a windfall. Were Ryder and Pathfinder the same person? He pulled up the dossier he had on his phone, comparing the Initiative’s official staff picture with the woman striding into the bar. That was her, and what were the odds that a top-notch computer specialist would be walking into a dive at the same time that he was supposed to meet a hacker?

This was going to turn out better than he could have hoped. He’d kill three birds with one stone: an interview with a resource he’d been itching to steal, and snatching Pathfinder out from under Sloane’s nose, all while weakening her position. It was too perfect.

He strolled into the bar with his hands in his pockets. While he usually wore a sharp suit with no tie to the office, today Reyes was dressing more comfortably in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, the outfit completed with a leather jacket that matched Ryder’s getup. Everything was older and a little battered, the better to fit in with the usual clientele at Kralla’s. He leaned against a pillar, taking in the people in the dark room and noting Ryder’s disposition. She was nervous, and although it was clear she was trying not to look, her gaze kept darting to a large, grizzled man sipping from a tumbler against the far wall, as if for reassurance. 

Reyes felt his eyebrows lift. It had been a while since he’d seen Drack, but he’d recognize the old man anywhere. They’d done a job together back when Reyes was first getting into the less-than-legal side of things, and the retired soldier was formidable. Interesting that he’d be running backup for a fresh hacker. He made a mental note to update the dossier on Ryder with a warning. 

A commotion drew his attention. Umi was threatening a much larger customer with a knife again, and Ryder was watching raptly while trying to look as though this kind of thing was normal for her. Definitely fresh. Moldable? Time would tell. 

When the situation was resolved, Ryder ordered a whiskey neat. _She knows how to drink_ , he thought approvingly. He gave her time to finish most of it before approaching. 

“You look like you're waiting for someone,” he suggested in his smoothest voice. She shivered, finishing her drink before turning to him. Reading the body language of attraction was easy for him, and she showed all the signs. Eyebrow flash. Dilated pupils. Parted lips. And all that in addition to her slow down-and-up look at him with the sly grin of a woman who liked what she saw. He flashed his best rebel’s smile, having successfully tumbled both women and men into bed with it, and signaled to Umi for another round. Reyes wasn’t averse to mixing business and pleasure, as long as business got done before pleasure was taken. 

She accepted the whiskey he handed her, eyeing him over the rim of the glass and coughing slightly as he introduced himself, asking if she was Pathfinder. He was nearly certain she was, but it wouldn’t do for him to approach her as if he knew. 

Trying to play coy, she asked, “You looking for a Pathfinder?” 

He smirked. This was clearly her first time taking this kind of work. _A rookie. Easy prey...and beautiful to boot_. Drack might be a problem later but for now, he played the game, answering her questions obliquely and steering her toward a quiet table when her morality threatened to have an outburst. Part of him was wistful; he remembered vaguely what it was like to have the luxury of morals. Reyes still held onto a few, but for the most part, his life was shades of grey and he was comfortable with that. 

Her reaction when he baited her with the accusation of being a hacker was priceless. Surprise and a hint of hesitation quickly gave way to anger, and he made another mental note. She could be thrown, but not for long and her response would be aggressive rather than defensive. It made her more interesting. 

“Yeah, I'm Pathfinder.” She looked annoyed, maybe more at herself than with him. “What's it to you?”

What was it to him? He leaned back, considering her and trying to answer the question for himself. Her scowl made him realize he’d been thinking too long, and he decided to sidestep the question for now. “My employers have a job for you,” he said finally. 

She sat back as well, having the presence of mind to mimic his body language, and sipped her whiskey. While she tried to look confident, her hand trembled just a little. “What kind of job?”

 _Distract her_ , he thought, _before she gets scared and runs_. Physical movements would do, but they had to be small or they’d be threatening. He traced the rim of his tumbler, knowing that subconsciously it would bring to mind the movement of his finger around her preferred orifice, and was rewarded by the way her eyes fixated on it. _Perfect_. 

“Vehn Terev.” He threw the name out, assuming that she’d done her research before turning up. Going by the snarl on her face, she had. “They think you can crack a system to let a team break into Sloane Kelly’s compound and bring him out for interrogation, rather than simply killing him and losing the intel he might have.”

She tried to school her face into neutrality and answer cautiously, but a flash of insight told him she’d already committed herself, or she wouldn’t be here. To sweeten the pot, he promised her what he thought a tech-head like her would want: the best hardware, and everything else she’d need to get the job done. 

A flash of fear in Ryder’s eyes put him on edge. She wanted to do the job solo, from her home. He rejected that out of hand, needing to have complete control - or as much as possible - over the operation. Her preferences would have to adapt. “We can arrange a third-party location if you don't want to come to my employer’s premises, but they won't accept you going independent. Sorry.” Pretending not to be the boss usually amused him, but it frustrated him now since it distanced him from what she would perceive as the authority behind the job. 

It wasn’t surprising when she tried to dig into who his “employer” was. _Me, myself, and I_ , he answered mentally while telling her Collective Industries, where he was officially on retainer as a highly-placed consultant with a corner office on the twentieth floor and a generous budget. Ryder just looked suspicious and demanded to know their interests. 

Annoyance flashed through him. If she was anyone else he’d have switched to bullying and threats, but she was quicksilver. Malleable, but difficult to contain. She’d need to be coaxed and seduced rather than threatened. A more difficult target, but potentially more rewarding in the end, especially if she could deliver on the technical side of things.

Reyes forced himself to relax, drawing on the easy sensuality he’d discovered as a teenager and pouring it into a shrug. She was distracted by the movement. Another mental note. _Likes shoulders. Sex will be an effective distraction if necessary_. He studied her, trying to figure out what else would move her toward accepting the job. Maybe a version of the truth?

It seemed to work. The mention of Sloane’s name sent a shudder through her, and a vicious snarl curled her upper lip as she insisted Sloane was a criminal. In a way, it made her even more attractive. She wasn’t delicate; she had passions that spilled over in her. Passions that matched his own. He cocked his head, trying to figure her out...or more accurately, trying to figure out how he felt about her. _No. You don’t have room for feelings. How do you handle her?_

Ryder’s sudden slump was indicative of surrender. Reyes wanted to pounce but schooled himself to patience, waiting until she spoke.

“What do I get out of this?” The question was posed almost petulantly, as if Pathfinder had already resigned herself to it but needed a salve for her pride. He couldn’t help a triumphant smile, although he tried to rein it in. “What do you want?” he asked gently and oh, so carefully, feeling like the Devil himself. 

Her struggle with the question was obvious, and he was curious about what she’d ask for in return for what was essentially a piece of her soul. At this point, he was certain that this was her first illicit job, and that part of her reluctant belligerence was trying to reconcile herself to the idea that she _wanted_ to do this but felt like she shouldn’t. She was fighting twenty-odd years of conditioning to do something that called to her, and the fact that he was the shepherd of her fall aroused him slightly. 

When she named a favor as her price, his estimation of her rose. While she couldn’t possibly know that he was a man of his word, she had successfully avoided telling him what she found valuable, giving him one less bit of leverage to use against her. He respected that. 

It seemed business was concluded. He had her, hook, line, and sinker, whether she knew it or not. He tossed back his drink and started to leave, curious to see how she’d react. 

“How do I contact you if this goes south?” she shouted at his back. He turned and winked, stopping only as long as it took to make eye contact. The flash of irritation on her face was exactly what he was hoping for. Pathfinder - Ryder - wanted this. 

_And you want her_ , a quiet, internal voice whispered as he exited the bar. 

***

He chose Tartarus as the location for the job. He’d permanently leased the club's private room from Kian when he'd realized he’d occasionally have work that he couldn’t take to the office, and the bartender was only too happy to take a cut for helping him launder money when needed. The equipment for the job was easy enough to acquire for someone with his resources, and the bartender helped him get it all in place. Reyes just hoped it would perform as well as the price tag said it should. 

Finally, it was Saturday. He’d arranged for this job to take place at the weekend to avoid forcing a conflict with her work at the Initiative, wanting to smooth her descent into professional criminality as much as possible. She was punctual, knocking on the door right on the hour, and the way she shivered when he greeted her delighted him. This would be a fun little game, seducing her. She allowed the hand he placed on the small of her back as a test, although that may have been because she was suddenly distracted by the setup he’d arranged. The dim room still smelled of new electronics.

The evaluation in her eyes as she regarded the kit made him oddly self-conscious. When she didn’t say anything, he asked if everything was to her liking. With a little shake, she answered with a breathy, “Yes,” and a slow caress over a monitor that pleased him. She appreciated what he’d done.

He frowned as he pulled the chair out for her, unnoticed as she was completely engrossed in the tech in front of her. _Why do I care if she appreciates this? It’s a job, and she’s a tool to get it done._ Reyes took her jacket, hearing her low whistle behind him as she turned everything on. _Come on, Vidal, it’s fine to want to fuck her but don’t get caught up in trying to impress her. You have bigger plans and one hacker isn’t worth the aggravation._

Ryder’s light voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are your employers hiring?” _Got you already?_ he wondered. “They might be,” he laughed, pleased. Maybe this would be easier than he thought, bringing her round to his side of things. She didn’t answer, preparing the computer and selecting a playlist from her phone. As electronic dance music started playing loudly enough even for him to hear it, she closed her eyes and swayed a bit before sending her fingers flying over the keyboard. 

Reyes took a deep breath. The first move in his game against Sloane was starting. Moving to the couch, he alerted the private security team he had waiting. They’d cost a hundred times as much as the equipment Ryder was using with Sloane cornering the market on good mercenaries, but after doing a few jobs with him they stayed as much for the ideology as for the money. He’d carefully selected people who had been personally victimized in some way by Sloane or her Outcasts, the unofficial name the thugs doing her illegal work had taken. It would probably take the hacker a while, but when Ryder broke in, his team would be ready to snatch Terev right out from Sloane’s lockup.

He leaned back on the couch and grinned. Things were coming together nicely. 

***

It was, as expected, a long wait. Reyes spent the time reviewing and analyzing reports, getting caught up on the tasks that had been deprioritized in favour of this one. Ryder was a fucking machine, lost in whatever she was doing as her fingers flew, making a near-continual clack on the keyboard. Sometimes she paused, the sudden silence drawing his attention immediately. Each time, her head cocked to one side and her brow furrowed as she studied the monitors. How the woman could make sense of endless lines of gibberish on not one but three screens was beyond him; it was an impressive display. 

Evening was drawing on before she took a break. He’d anticipated her need to refuel at some point and had arranged for an assortment of food ranging from healthy to pure junk, not knowing what she’d go for. 

_Healthy food, energy drinks, dark chocolate_ , he noted in her dossier as she inhaled some roast chicken pieces, vegetable sticks, and hummus, poured a miniature can of highly caffeinated sugar straight down her throat, and nabbed a square of chocolate on her way to the toilet. She started stripping off her top and bike chaps when she came out, which made him blink in surprise. It had gotten hot in the room, but he hadn’t expected that. _Is that why she wanted to do this at her home?_

He indulged himself in getting a good look at her lean form, knowing he should leave well enough alone if he didn’t want to disturb her but finding his eyes drawn to her nonetheless. She seemed oblivious, bouncing along with whatever was blasting into her ears. Not wanting to put her off, he physically turned himself away even as his brain supplied ideas for what they could do if they were both a little more naked. 

Her whoop of pleasure a couple of hours later startled him awake. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep, but he was yanked out of a dream right when it was getting to the good part. Reyes snapped upright, moving to where she was spinning in her chair like a kid almost before he thought about it. As she stopped, he leaned over the back of the chair, one hand on the desk. It was a calculated move - given her earlier acceptance of his closeness, would she allow this? 

He was prepared to back off immediately if she seemed uncomfortable, but Ryder not only allowed it, her chest rose slightly as she breathed a little more deeply. Their eyes met and he felt...something...zing between them. A connection, mutual desire. _Say something_ , he urged himself, _before this gets awkward_. “You’re in?” 

For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but she slid smoothly by. He couldn’t stop a noise of frustration, although he felt a spark of pleasure that she was playing with him as much as he was playing with her. Games were fun, but they were always better when played against a willing adversary. 

She tapped smartly on the keyboard and one of the monitors showed a slightly grainy image of Sloane’s private cells. Terev was curled in the corner of one, looking as if he’d been beaten. A self-satisfied smile eased across her face as she explained that she had access to everything. 

A switch flicked in Reyes’ brain, turning him from flirtation to business in a heartbeat. They had to get moving. Sloane’s people, while not as good as Ryder, were still skilled. Her flippant assurance that she could help direct the team put him on edge, but time was slipping by as they spoke and the odds that they'd get another chance at this were low. He sent the team in. 

Up until now, Reyes had always preferred working alone. He didn't trust easily and tended not to put as much faith in others as they tended to think they merited. Ryder was turning out to be one of the few who surprised him. She had to be exhausted, or would be once the adrenaline and caffeine leached out of her blood, and yet she was managing different systems on each screen in near-perfect sync with him. 

Her face was blank with concentration, not reacting as he fed her instructions based on the team’s feedback pouring into the earpiece he’d popped in. There was a tense moment when a door resisted her, trapping the team with a squad of Sloane’s Outcasts close behind them, and her whole body tightened. 

_Easy, nena_ , he urged her silently, squeezing her shoulder in support. She had this, she just needed to calm down. She took a deep breath and leaned into his grasp, closing her eyes for a moment before they flashed open again. Refocused, the door fell to her impossibly quick fingers and the team moved on. 

Not long after that, the job was done. All he’d done was play telephone, but the thrill of working so closely with someone to such a successful result was incredible. He’d been hard for a while, and the way she bared her throat when she slumped back in her chair wasn’t helping.

She seemed to sense him looking because her eyes opened and met his. The sense of connection shot through him for the second time that evening. What would it be like to have her under him in bed, the long column of her throat under his lips and teeth as he - 

Her smile taunted him as she slipped out of the chair, breaking his train of thought for half a second. It started up again as she drank a bottle of water in one go, arching back to finish the bottle in the same way he imagined she would when she orgasmed. _Shit_ , he thought. _You’ll have to fuck this one to get her out of your head_. It wasn’t like him to get fixated like this. He had a healthy sex drive and the physical gifts to make the most of it, but it was rare that anyone, man or woman, caught his fancy this strongly. She caught him looking and flicked her eyes over him. 

_You don’t have time for this_ , he reminded himself. _Bring it back to the job, keep it professional_. He complimented her work freely and honestly; a beautiful person was of no interest to him if they didn’t have a brain behind it, and as attractive as she was physically, it was her intelligence and technical skill that had truly impressed him this evening. 

She answered with an arousing fire and teased him about his nickname. He had a love-hate relationship with being called The Mouth; it was a testament to his oral skills in all their forms, but it was just so...cringey. Even so, he played their game, amused when she was the one to turn it to innuendo. 

They were at an impasse again, eyes locked. He refused to do more than flirt with her; if they fucked or even so much as kissed, it would be because she was explicit in her desire for it. For all the lust reverberating between them, she wasn’t there yet, and he wasn’t going to pressure her. 

He would make sure that she made it home alive, however. She’d been up too long, doing work that required too much brainpower, for it to be safe for her to ride that motorcycle home in the dark hours of the morning. She tried to insist that she’d be fine, but he could read her tiredness in the dim blue light thrown by the computer monitors. He didn’t want to leave her here though, which meant he was also stuck at Tartarus. Fortunately, Kian was a friend and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d slept on a couch in the staff break room. 

Ryder was wilting visibly the longer she was seated with nothing to do, although it was clear that she was still trying to decide if she could trust him. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed to spend the rest of the night there after threatening him with Drack. The look on her face when he revealed his knowledge of the old man was priceless. Not quite as satisfying as a kiss would be, but close. 

As he dropped his key on the table and left, Reyes was already turning his mind to the next steps in his plans for both Vehn Terev and Ryder. He’d deal with Terev first, he decided. Business before pleasure, always.

Kian glanced up from the bar as Reyes pushed through the crowd that always filled Tartarus at this time of night. The bar’s license permitted them to stay open until four in the morning, and it was just going two. 

A whiskey landed at his elbow when he leaned against the bar. “So? Celebrating or commiserating?” prompted the bartender.

Reyes tossed the whiskey down in a swallow and nodded for more. “Celebrating. She’s good. Better than I’d hoped.” 

“In more ways than one, by the look of it,” Kian teased slyly as he poured. Reyes narrowed his eyes, a warning look that the bartender ignored, as always. “Don’t give me that. You haven’t looked at a single dancer since you left that room.” 

Rolling his eyes, Reyes said, “I’m working.”

With a scoff of disbelief, Kian sassed, “Never stopped you before, mate. No, I think you want this little blue-haired lass.”

Reyes shifted slightly to accommodate his fading erection. The man wasn’t wrong, he was just annoyingly perceptive. And observant; he scowled as Kian took note of the small movement and laughed. 

“Aww. Poor, frustrated Vidal. Want me to suck your cock?” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Reyes threatened with a glare. His friend laughed it off, completely impervious to his moods. Briefly, he considered the idea. It wouldn’t be the first time, but he’d ended their friends-with-benefits arrangement when he’d started dating that crazy bitch Zia Cordier and was reluctant to pick it back up now that he was renting the private room upstairs for business.

Kian clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, congratulations on a successful whatever-it-is. If she’s crashing up there, you should go get some rest, too. You look like shit, although the leather jacket is a nice change from the suit.”

Reyes nodded and finished his drink, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Have to look the part,” he grumbled as he headed for the break room. 

***

As usual, Reyes only slept a few hours and was already up by the time Ryder emerged. He and Kian stopped their discussion of last night’s raid. “ _Buenos días, bella durmiente_!” he hollered. Kian snickered when her tousled head popped up over the upstairs railing; she was clearly not a morning person. 

“Don't you sleep?” she snarled. “No rest for the wicked,” he quipped, with a smirk. Grouchy as she was, he realized he still wanted to spend more time with her. _Research_ , he insisted to himself as he invited her to breakfast. He saw Kian startle in his peripheral vision, not having expected that, and pouted in mock disappointment when Ryder claimed another engagement. As the sound of her booted footsteps faded, Kian raised his eyebrows. “Breakfast?”

“Fine. Yes, I want her. Fucking shoot me,” Reyes confessed, slumping back against the bar with a sigh. His friend laughed out loud. “Shit, have you turned on the charm yet?”

He shrugged. “A little, to reel her in. I needed her to do the job first. Didn’t want to put her off with being a creep.”

Kian grabbed a rag and started polishing the bar. “She’s done the job, now what?”

 _Good question._ “Another job,” he said finally. “I want to steal her from the Andromeda Initiative. She’s wasted on them. I met their new director, Tann, at a charity event. The man is a terror, all up himself and giving bad instructions aimed at maintaining his own self-importance. Ryder wouldn’t be masquerading as Pathfinder the Vigilante Hacker if she was fulfilled at work. I can give her that.” 

“And something else too, hey?” the bartender teased with flashing eyebrows. Reyes smirked. “If she asked me for it, I wouldn’t turn her down. Wouldn’t be the gentlemanly thing to do, leaving a lady in distress.”

Chuckling, Kian added, “Especially if she was in distress because of your mercilessly flirtatious manipulations.” 

Reyes shrugged and tried to look innocent. “I can’t help what I was blessed with,” he grinned, hopping off the stool. He had work to do. “I’ll see you Wednesday,” he called over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time. Kian grunted an affirmative.

A quick taxi ride later he was back at his lavish Regent’s Park flat. It was one of a few he owned via Collective Industries, but this was his personal favorite. It had the most security and privacy, serving as his refuge. Once he’d showered and made a cup of coffee, he sat in his favorite leather chair and got to work, starting with ensuring Vehn Terev had been anonymously turned over to authorities Sloane hadn’t bought. That finished, he turned to the more interesting task for the day. 

Planning the next job for Pathfinder was easy enough. He just needed to wait and see if she would take the bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Reyes is a bit on the dark side?


	4. Xenophobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryder makes a mistake that gets her suspended from the Initiative, she finds herself taking more work from her mysterious new contact and wrestling with the risks of taking another step down a dangerous path.

The tellies in the corridor where the security checks took place were all set to different news channels, but all carried variations on the same story: another climate refugee found horrifically murdered. Ryder felt her temper starting to boil as she set her helmet and satchel on the conveyor to be scanned and stepped through the metal detector. It screeched a warning, precipitating a pat down. The officer found the knife she'd grabbed and stuffed in her jacket pocket as a precaution before meeting Vidal and promptly forgot about, which meant Kandros, Sloane’s former second and the current security director, had to be called down personally. He wasn't impressed with her lapse, and neither was Tann.

“A knife, Ryder? What were you thinking?” he questioned. The image of a scalped head of hair on pavement dark with blood was etched behind her eyes. _Isn't this what we're supposed to be preventing?_

Her rising temper took off and ran. “Maybe I was thinking that I'm an immigrant, too, even if I'm a dual national, and someone is out there targeting us. Maybe I'm thinking about the fact that the police are completely inept and have only just now realized that all the murders from the last two weeks are connected. Or, here's one: maybe I'm wondering what the fuck we're _doing_ here at all? Aren't we supposed to be finding solutions to the tensions in this city _before_ shit like the murders happen? What are you even doing with all the data and visualizations I've provided? What -”

Kandros’ low, steady voice cut in. “Take it easy, Ryder. It's a difficult time -”

“You're damn right it is!” she interrupted loudly.

Tann's hand slapped down on the desk. “Enough. Go home. You're suspended without pay for the week. First, it was improper data handling, now it's a knife and insubordination. We are all under pressure to resolve the challenges facing our city in these trying times but if you can't handle it better than this, I won't put the other staff at risk. Kandros, I trust you can handle escorting Ms Ryder from the building without me? Good.” He left, thin fingers rubbing his forehead.

Ryder sat with her jaw dropped as the blood drained from her face. _They think I'm a danger to the rest of the Initiative?_ And on the heels of that thought, _Unpaid leave for a week? How the fuck am I going to make rent?_ She turned eyes welling with tears she refused to shed on the security director.

He shrugged impartially. “Sorry, Ryder. I tried. Let's go, before he thinks of something else to tack on.” Gathering up her satchel, he took her gently by the elbow to prompt her to stand. She found her feet, numb with disbelief and head swirling with the contrast between the weekend and today. How had she gone from triumph to a suspension in thirty-six hours?

Ryder felt the eyes of other staff gathered to watch and gossip as they exited the building and lifted her head, refusing to allow them to see how upset she was. It was nothing like how it had felt for Reyes’ gaze to be on her, lust and approval combining to make a heady mixture, the first time she'd really felt accepted and not like a fuck up.

Once outside, Kandros held her switchblade up. “I should keep this,” he pointed out before extending it to her. As he slapped it into her palm he warned, “Don't tell Tann, and don't bring it next week.” Ryder nodded, wordless as she turned away.

The ride home seemed even longer than usual despite the lower volume of traffic on the roads at this time. She was still sorting out her options when she walked in the door of her studio flat, chucking the keys carelessly on the counter and throwing herself on the bed.

She'd identified three options. First, and least appealing, was using the work she'd done against Sloane at the weekend to try hacking the woman’s financial accounts. Aside from making her a thief, it also meant stealing from the person who owned the police and had nearly beaten her brother to death. Ryder wanted the bitch brought down but wasn't keen on going down with her.

The second option was slightly more appealing. Vidal owed her a favor, and while she could call that in and ask for...something...it meant she wouldn't have the favor anymore if this wasn't the bottom. Besides, she could always ask to be paid for whatever his new job was when they met on Wednesday.

That left Vetra, a friend who always had odd jobs going, from ticket touting to construction to ride sharing. She was one of the most resourceful people Ryder knew, but the work was often slightly less than legal. 

_Maybe she'll have some courier work_. Zipping around town on her bike would use up petrol, but it wasn't as if she’d need it to go to work this week. Sighing, she pulled up Vetra’s number and dialed.

***

Two and a half days of courier work meant that Ryder’s finances were looking slightly better, but her mood had plummeted. This meeting with Vidal had better bring an opportunity for something more lucrative and better suited to her skillset, because this was fucking depressing. 

She took the train to Camden this time, not sure what he'd ask for or how long it would take and not wanting to be stuck in the same situation as before with her motorcycle. 

Tartarus was a bit more lively in the late afternoon than it had been in the morning, and the bouncer patted her down this time. She'd left the knife at home, leery of another incident, and was glad she had now. The big guy on the door probably wouldn't be as understanding as Kandros had been. In any case, Drack had recognized Vidal at Kralla’s Song and told her that he was “decent for being so dodgy, if a little too sure of his charm.” _That_ was easy to believe but she was willing to trust him, for now. 

Looking around slightly uncomfortably, she knocked at the door to the room they'd used last time. After a minute it opened sharply, revealing a cross-looking Reyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, untucked over dark jeans. Expensive-looking leather shoes completed the outfit. It was a good look for him, and she eyed him up and down admiringly. 

The annoyance on his face melted when he realized it was her, replaced by a wolfish smile of pleasure that made butterflies take flight in her belly. “Hi,” she offered weakly. “Did I...am I too early?”

He stepped back to let her in, gesturing her toward one of the room’s sofas and shutting the door behind her. “You're earlier than I was expecting, but now is fine. Is everything okay? I didn't think you'd be off work so early,” he purred in a voice like honey. Ryder kicked at the floor with a toe, biting her lip.

“I got suspended,” she muttered, embarrassed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Do I want to know?” he asked teasingly, the familiarity actually welcome after the week she'd had. She slumped down on the couch. “One fuck up too many this month, topped off with some insubordination.” She shrugged as he sat, angled toward her with his head propped attentively on his hand. “You know, the kind of shit that happens when you're...me.” _Why am I sharing so much with him?_ She looked down, biting her lip again to stop herself.

“I have a hard time seeing you as a fuck up after Saturday,” he said softly when she didn't continue. She shrugged again, flattered but still feeling down. “Hey,” he murmured, reaching out to tip her chin up with a gentle finger. The light touch shocked through her, and his golden eyes were serious when she met them. “Maybe it's nothing to do with you. Maybe it's just not the right cultural fit. You did good work last weekend, after all.” His lips quirked in a half smile. “I made sure all the important people know who to thank.”

Ryder blushed. “You helped. A little,” she allowed with a smile of her own. His broadened, and she caught herself staring at his lips, wanting to kiss him but needing to focus on getting paid. “So...you have another job?”

His eyes danced with an amused light, as if he knew what she'd been thinking. “I do. I imagine you've heard of the immigrant murders?”

Red rage shot through her again as she remembered Monday. “Yes,” she snarled bitterly. “My strong opinion that the Initiative isn't doing enough to help reduce tensions is part of why I'm not getting paid this week.”

Something shifted behind Reyes’ eyes, giving him a more predatory air than he'd had moments ago, and she shivered as he said lightly, “It sounds like we're in a position to help each other.”

Licking her lips, she mentally steeled herself to willingly take another step into his world. “How?” she breathed, captivated by the sudden air of command he exuded. _He's more than he seems but I can't figure out what he is, to begin with_. 

He seemed to sense his effect on her because he leaned back, taking a deep breath and settling a bit. Ryder breathed deeply as well, feeling as though she'd been released from a spell. _Dangerous_ , she reminded herself. It didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from melting into a warmth that shot considerably lower. Bad boys had always been her weakness.

“I think I know who's behind it, but I need your help proving it. The police are completely inept, and people are scared. It's bad for business and my employers want it stopped.” He watched her carefully. 

Ryder had done her own research in between courier drop-offs. “Sloane could be doing it for reasons of her own, but ROKAR are my best bet.” He nodded, but she plowed on, wanting to get something off her chest. “You're sure it's not something organized by your employers, though? I looked into them and they're not exactly all on the level. Nobody seems to know who the CEO is, and some of their activities seem...iffy. Could be them trying to draw Sloane out.”

Reyes immediately rejected the idea. “It's not Collective. Not their style. My intel says it's ROKAR.”

_Interesting that he’s so quick to defend them, without saying anything about the CEO_ , she mused. It made her want to dig, but he was watching her closely so she just shrugged. “I can look into ROKAR, then,” she said, striving for a light tone to match his. “What do you need from me?”

He said nothing for a moment, continuing to study her. Making a small, nearly unnoticeable shrug, he responded, “I need you to find evidence. Documents, emails, receipts, anything that could be anonymously provided to the proper authorities.”

Nodding, Ryder said, “Pretty sure that shouldn’t be a problem. I’ve already doxxed their top guys once, and their security is nowhere near as good as Sloane’s.” She paused, wondering if he’d go along with the next part of her statement. 

“But?” Reyes prompted, reading her. 

She shrugged. “I can do it here, from scratch. Or I can do it at home, where I already have everything set up and work in progress. Depends how much you want to pay me,” she said baldly.

Surprisingly, he smiled, the easy grin of a jackal spotting prey. “No more favors?”

Ryder scuffed the floor with a foot, uncomfortable but determined. “I need to pay rent. Not working makes that difficult and courier work doesn’t pay much after petrol is taken out.”

“And how much do you charge for your services?” he asked softly, carefully. She swallowed, realizing she had no idea what a hacker’s skills were worth on the black market and not really having thought to find out before now. “Five thousand,” she threw out. It was twice her monthly take home pay at the Initiative, and since she wouldn’t be declaring it for tax it would be all hers. “Half now, half on delivery of the information. And I work from home.”

Arcing a black eyebrow, Reyes looked as if he was re-evaluating her. “Done.” He stood and started to walk away. When she didn’t follow, he turned and nodded toward the door. “I assume you want cash so it’s untraceable. Come on. The safe is downstairs.”

Ryder blinked. _Just like that? Shit. I should have asked for more_. Scott had been telling her for years that she was being underpaid at the Initiative, underpaid and underappreciated. She’d blown him off, as she usually did. Her twin always thought he knew better. Apparently, this time he had. 

As they passed the bar, Reyes nodded to the bartender. “Kian, Ryder, alias Pathfinder. Ryder, this is Kian, also known as a pain in the ass and my good friend. You two should know each other if we’re going to be business associates, Ryder.”

Kian grunted and set down the glass he was wiping to extend a hand. “Don’t let this rogue fool you. I’m actually very nice,” he said with a grin. Ryder shook his hand firmly, trying to hide her nervousness. “Poor dear. You’ve frightened her, now,” he scolded Reyes. _How did he know that? Am I that transparent?_

She felt Reyes’ eyes on her. “She’s a tough one. She’ll adapt,” he replied smoothly before gesturing her ahead of him down the hall. 

Ryder said nothing as they entered what appeared to be a back office and Reyes opened a hefty-looking safe. She caught a glimpse of stacks of banded bank notes as he reached in and pulled out five. When he casually handed them to her and turned back to close and lock the safe, she froze. This was more money than she’d ever held at a time, and Reyes was acting like it was pocket change. _What have I gotten myself into? Who is he, really?_

“Hey,” he said when he saw her, breaking the spell. She looked up at him, feeling a little light-headed, and his serious look softened. “Taking the money is always hard the first time. Asking a favor for the Terev job was smart, but it distanced you from what you were doing. What _we_ were doing. Now you have a stack of notes in your hand and enough of my trust that I’m letting you go off and do the job unsupervised, and it feels a lot more real. Doesn’t it?”

She nodded jerkily, and he smiled. It didn’t quite reach his eyes as he read her face. “Good. It should feel real. You’ve been dabbling in this world for a little while, but now you’re really about to be a part of it. You can hand the money back now and leave, and I won’t contact you again. Or you can take it, do the job, and start earning what your skills actually merit instead of the pittance Tann is paying. It’s up to you.” Crossing his arms, Reyes leaned back against the office’s desk, somehow managing to look both predatory and delicious. 

Her fingers tightened around the notes involuntarily. _Give it back? I should...he’s dangerous, this is all dangerous._ But he was right; she’d been dipping a toe into the dark side of the world ever since she got bored with her work at the Initiative and started hacking. Calling what she did a prank, like when she overrode the Remnant Technology security bots last year, didn’t make it any less illegal. _And why shouldn’t I get paid for it? I’m doing good work for the right reasons. I’m not hurting anyone except those who have hurt others_. This _is how I can make the world a better place, directly, not as a tiny part of Tann’s abstract “big picture”_. And that’s what it came down to for Ryder: was she positively impacting London by doing these jobs for Reyes? _Yes, I am. Anyway, fuck it, I have to pay rent, and eat._

She met Reyes’ gaze again, and this time the smile did reach his eyes as she told him she’d do it. “I’m glad to hear it,” he purred. _Nobody should have a voice that sounds that good_ , Ryder thought, feeling it wrap around her like a warm blanket on a cold evening. “Check back in tomorrow and we’ll go from there.” He scrawled a phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

“Sure. Should have something for you by the afternoon,” Ryder promised breathily as she shoved the money in her satchel and the scrap of paper into her pocket. Reyes pursed his lips. “How are you getting home? I don’t see your bike outside.” At her confused look, he indicated the security monitors behind her. “Oh! I took the Tube.”

Shaking his head, he herded her out. “Let’s get you a taxi. It wouldn’t do for you to get mugged with that much cash on you.” Taxis were an extravagance that she rarely indulged in, but he was insistent, leaning through the window to hand the cabbie a few notes. She thanked him, gave her address, and settled back into the seat, still overwhelmed by the day’s events.

***

Work took her mind off of her worries, as it always did. Ryder threw herself into the job, digging into the information she’d already collected on various members of ROKAR and going deeper. 

It was depressing, horrible stuff. The hate group was broad in their dislike and vicious in their methods even when they weren’t murdering refugees and immigrants, but the cesspit she had to dive into to find what she needed made her sick. These people were the worst of humanity, worse even than Sloane. Sloane, at least, was a businesswoman. Ryder hated her for nearly killing Scott, but she could understand in an abstract fashion why Sloane had had him beaten. She was protecting her investments. It wasn’t personal. The depth of blind personal hatred expressed by ROKAR members was something Ryder would never understand. 

It made her victory all the sweeter the next morning, when the Trojan horse she’d dropped into a ROKAR chat room she’d discovered on the dark web notified her that it had been downloaded and activated on three machines. Two of those ended up being useless to her, but the last one...jackpot. 

That asshole led her to four more. They weren’t using an encrypted email service to discuss their disgusting plans, so it was a simple matter for Ryder to break in and grab everything. Cold gripped her as she realized they were planning another murder. Snatching her phone, she experienced a moment of indecision. Call Reyes first, or the police? 

_Reyes_ , she decided, thumb flying as she dialed the number he’d given her. The police had already proven they couldn’t handle the murders and presumably, Reyes would have a plan for making illegally-obtained information admissible in court, or a way around the courts. They didn’t have time for the police to decide whether they could help. 

He picked up on the second ring. “There’s going to be another murder,” she blurted as soon as he greeted her. Tucking the phone between her left ear and shoulder, she hurriedly started downloading everything she’d found onto a data drive. It was too much information to send in an email. “I’m loading everything onto a portable drive now and will be there as soon as I can.”

“Good work, Pathfinder. I’ll be waiting.”

“Reyes, please tell me you can stop this. I haven’t called the police because I’m trusting you to do something.” 

His voice was soothing when he replied. “We’ll take care of it. Just get here safely. Take a taxi; I’ll pay for it when you get here.”

She ended the call, grabbing everything she’d need and standing with a jiggling leg as she waited for the data to finish downloading. _Come on, come on...done!_ She grabbed the drive and its cables, tucking everything into her satchel. As she ran out the door, she briefly considered taking her bike. It would be faster than a taxi. _No. The mood you’re in, you’d get pulled over for speeding or reckless driving_. She did enough of that when lives _weren’t_ at stake and trying it now would invite Sod’s Law to take effect. 

The taxi seemed to take forever to reach Tartarus. Reyes was waiting outside, idling with a foot propped against the wall behind him and looking at an expensive-looking phone. He paid the driver as she leapt out and practically bolted for the door of the club - or tried to. Reyes’ arm looped around her waist before she got more than a step, halting her. She jumped. “Shh sh sh, easy,” he whispered, smiling as if nothing was wrong and forcing her to walk beside him at a more measured pace. “Rushing draws attention and enables mistakes. Calm, _nena_ , be calm." He nodded amiably to the bouncer as he guided her in. “We’ll stop them, don’t worry. Deep breath.”

She inhaled deeply and held it. His woodsy, masculine scent soothed her as much as the low rumble of his voice did, and she allowed herself to lean into his side. “Good,” he praised her when she relaxed and managed a shaky smile. 

It lasted until they were inside his private room. Reyes let her go, and she darted to the table, rooting in the satchel to find the data drive. Wordlessly, she handed it to him. _Fix this, you bastard, or I will. Somehow._

He plugged it into the computer that was still set up from the Terev job. “Nicely done,” he complimented her as neatly organized files opened. “The first one has information about their next target,” she prompted, anxious for him to _do something_. He opened it immediately, nodding as he reviewed it and pulling out his phone. “Pour yourself a whiskey,” he suggested. “It will settle your nerves a bit.” 

That sounded good. She opened the bottle on the table with shaking hands and poured a splash into one of the two cups already set out, downing it while he spoke rapidly in Spanish to someone on the other end of the phone. “It’s done,” he said when he ended the call. “They’ll rescue the family first, then tip off MI5 so they’re waiting when ROKAR tries to make their kill. Can anything on this drive be traced back to you?” 

Numbly, Ryder shook her head. “It’s brand new, and I covered my tracks. I didn’t know what you were going to do with it.”

“Perfect. I’ll have it couriered over to a contact who can get it to someone at MI5 who can do something about it.” He approached her cautiously, clearly not sure whether she’d try to bolt. “Ryder...it will be okay. You saved them.”

She poured another two fingers of whiskey for herself, and for him when he nodded. “We make a good team,” she suggested, trying to distract herself. Her intel and hacking, combined with his resources and contacts, had brought a human trafficker to justice and would save a refugee family while cutting the head off the ROKAR threat for the time being. She sipped her whiskey. Now that action was being taken and the alcohol was easing through her system she felt like she could relax. She’d done everything she could. She’d _helped_ people, right now, actually gone and done something rather than sitting behind a desk looking for longer-term solutions that might not even be implemented. It felt good, and she found a smile for Reyes.

“Careful,” he warned with a teasing smile of his own as he stepped closer and accepted the drink. “I’ll start thinking you like me.”

It was just crossing the line of inappropriate...and it was uncomfortably true. She did like him. A lot. Working with him made her feel capable and empowered to make real change, and being near him was nearly as intoxicating as the whiskey slipping down her throat with a warm burn. “Would that be so bad?” she muttered, turning sideways to avoid his gaze.

He sipped his own drink. “Depends…” he finally said in a low voice.

Ryder glanced at him. “On what?” she asked, unable to help herself. He sipped again, a considering look on his face. “On what you plan to do going forward.” Reyes’ sudden smile was lopsided, as if he was laughing at himself. “If you want to keep fighting for the good of the people, then it wouldn’t be so bad. But if you’ve had enough after today…” Tipping his head side to side, he took another swallow of whiskey. “It would be trouble. I don’t need trouble.”

That sounded fair. Blunt, but fair. “I’m still in,” she said. “I like taking action. Not going to quit my day job, but I’ll help on jobs like this.”

He nodded, face unreadable. “What about with more routine work? A shipping container went missing, and I’m trying to track it down. Lots of inconvenient government systems to work around.”

Chewing her lower lip, Ryder thought it over. “Will anyone be hurt?”

Reyes shook his head. “No. I just need to find out who diverted it from where it’s meant to be going and why.”

_If nobody is going to be hurt...why not? I could already be arrested for most of the shit I’ve done. It’ll be a nice little challenge. Hell, maybe I can start setting aside some money for retirement_. “I want half the value of whatever’s in the container,” she demanded.

He barked a surprised laugh. “I’ll split it sixty-forty, in my favor.”

Ryder nodded, grinning nervously. “Deal. Tell me the details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding it interesting to write a less experienced/more naive version of Laz. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The next chapter (Reyes' POV on some of these events, plus some internal Collective stuff) is still in progress, but it has been so long since I posted the last chapter that I didn't want to make you lovely readers wait any longer. Thank you for all the encouraging comments! <3


	5. Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes starts another plan to lure Ryder in, only to be surprised to find he doesn't really have to.

Monday and Tuesday passed slowly, each tick of the clock feeling like an eternity. Reyes waited in anticipation of Wednesday, fairly certain Ryder would take the job he had planned out for her: helping him get evidence that ROKAR were behind the immigrant murders. It would appeal to her desire to justice while helping him destabilize Sloane. As long as people were scared they would allow her strongarm tactics, seeing her as a force of order bolstering the police. The fact that she was paying them to look the other way while Oblivion flooded the streets was lost on most people. He'd seen what a drug like that could do to a city, and he wanted it stopped.

Aside from the community damage, scared, drugged people didn't buy many goods and his legitimate shipping business had taken a hit. Fortunately, he’d branched into biotech, weapons, and pharmaceutical R&D when he’d correctly sensed that the situation in London would take a turn for the worse a year and a half ago. They were still small divisions compared to his shipping business, but he believed in keeping a diverse portfolio. 

So far, it was paying off handsomely and helping to offset losses from the decline in shipping. His weapons were all keyed to biometrics, and all developed in-house, meaning they were in high demand amongst governments and NGOs who didn’t want the weapons picked up by guerillas or other opposing forces and used against their own forces. He kept supply low and prices high, selling only to a select few who had demonstrated dedication to keeping the peace. He might be a low-level arms dealer, but Reyes liked to think of himself as a principled one.

A stray thought crossed his mind as he sat in his office, looking out over the city skyline at lunchtime on Tuesday. Ryder, as Pathfinder, had hacked Remnant Technology’s supposedly unhackable security bots last year. Could she do the same to his products? Another use for her skills. Pay her to try hacking his products, and make them as hack-proof as possible. Reyes would be able to double his prices. 

_Ryder_. The woman had been on his mind and in his dreams for the last two days. He’d never met anyone quite like her, a bewitching combination of naivety and daring, skill and ignorance as she fumbled her way into the shadowy side of the world trying to do good. Attractive as she was, he almost didn’t care if he managed to fuck her; he just wanted to lure her into his organization before someone else figured out her value and beat him to it. She was priceless, and if he was a betting man - which he was - he’d put down money that she didn’t even know it yet. 

Seducing her away from the Andromeda Initiative would be a challenge, though. For all her achievements as a hacker, she was clearly doing it out of boredom and more recently for personal revenge. A little research had uncovered a twin brother in a coma at the Royal London Hospital. Jasper Scott Ryder was a respected journalist who had been digging into Sloane’s connections to the police and nearly paid for it with his life. Money wasn’t in it for Pathfinder, nor fame, just personal interest and the underutilization of her skills at the Initiative. She was still young at twenty-two and hadn’t yet figured out that there were bigger challenges for her, or at least not where to find them. He could use that. Would use it.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. “Come,” he said just loud enough to be heard through the heavy door. Crux, now his second with Keema undercover and incommunicado in the Kelly Group, strode in and closed the door behind her. The unassuming ex-military woman had a file folder tucked into the crook of one arm. 

“Sir, I’ve just received a report from the cybersecurity team,” she said without preamble. Crux was one of the handful of people, along with Kian, Keema, and Aquila, who knew his true role in Collective Industries: CEO and head motherfucker in charge. He had a gaggle of vice presidents, directors, and senior managers to handle the day-to-day business needs, but it wasn’t an accident that Crux and Aquila, the heads of the security and shipping divisions respectively, both had regular meetings with Collective’s resident “independent consultant.” 

He held his hand out for the file, flipping it open as Crux waited patiently for him to review it. She was a good employee, loyal to the bone, steady, level-headed, and inclined to hold her tongue until he asked for her opinion, the last being a trait he was particularly appreciative of as he perused the report.

“Someone got through the firewalls? And saw...everything we prepared for them to see in case that happened. Interesting,” he mused aloud. Nobody had made it through until now, which was partly due to Crux’ diligence and partly down to nobody having an interest. He insisted on Collective Industries keeping a low profile. Not that it was stopping Sloane from escalating attacks on those of his people that she discovered; she’d become aware of him as a competitor for control of the seedier side of London’s economy and was taking some rather drastic measures.

Reyes double-checked the compromised areas. They’d gotten further into the systems than he would have expected, but the scattershot approach suggested they weren’t looking for any information in particular. “What were you up to, Ryder?” he muttered. Only one person would have the combined skill, interest, and lack of direction to fit what he was looking at. 

“Sir?” Crux asked, shifting on her feet. Reyes glanced up. “This was Pathfinder’s work,” he told her, setting the file aside. His head of security frowned. “The hacker? The one that you had us contract that independent expert to look into?” The words were said without malice, only curiosity. Another point in Crux’ favor.

Reyes nodded. “The same. I hired her to do some work for me this weekend and suggested another job. She’s checking up on us, which I’m taking as a sign that she’s serious.”

“Her? You’ve met Pathfinder? They’re a virtual ghost!”

He nodded, allowing the hint of a satisfied smile to peek out. “Pathfinder is none other than Lazuli Ryder, currently of the Andromeda Initiative.” Reyes preferred to keep information close, but he gave this to Crux because he’d tasked her with looking into Ryder’s background a few months ago. 

Eyes widening, Crux said, “We...had no idea, sir. I’m sorry.” Reyes waved off the apology with a flippant hand as he set the folder aside. “Nobody did and having seen her in action, I can safely say that she’s good enough for it to be unreasonable to have expected you to uncover it.”

Her shoulders dropped as she relaxed, knowing that he didn’t go easy on failures and that she’d dodged a bullet. “Thank you, sir. Orders?”

Reyes spun his chair back to look out over the city, considering. “Leave it for now,” he said. “I’m meeting her again tomorrow, and want to see if she’ll tip her hand if we don’t indicate that we know she broke in. Continue to report to me, but don’t take any countermeasures.” Nodding, his temporary second beat a hasty retreat. Crux was good, but he missed Keema’s spark. Keema was a true second, challenging him when called for and setting him straight when needed. As much as he appreciated Crux’ obedience, she would never be of Keema’s caliber.

 _What were you up to, Ryder?_ he wondered again, turning his thoughts back to the hacker. Information gathering and covering her bases, or something more? Ryder had made it past the shipping front and into the sections about his research and development divisions. Would that make her more or less likely to trust him?

Hopefully, the ROKAR murders would be enough to override any concerns.

***

Knowing that Ryder would appear at some point in the afternoon on Wednesday, Reyes headed to Tartarus after his morning meetings were concluded. He grabbed lunch for himself and Kian, knowing his friend would appreciate the gesture. 

“Good man,” the bartender approved when Reyes strolled down to the lower level of the strip club with carryout bags from the expensive Peruvian-French fusion restaurant down the road. Reyes grinned, undoing another button on his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. “Tease,” Kian laughed as he dug into one of the dishes, a spicier version of _coq au vin_ that they both enjoyed.

“Ryder is due later,” Reyes explained, nabbing a bite for himself. “Can’t risk dripping sauce all over.” 

“Translation, you think your manly chest and forearms are going to sway her,” his friend ribbed. Reyes winked. “That, too.” 

Kian snorted, snagging some of the crusty bread that came with the meal, popping open a small sauce tub of seasoned oil, and dipping the bread. The man had taken the end again, as usual. That was the best bit. “You’re sure she’s coming, then?” 

He scowled, chewing and swallowing his mouthful of flavorful chicken before answering. “She hacked us, so yes.”

“Hacked you, did she?” Kian asked. Reyes nodded, replying around a mouthful of food. “Got further than anyone ever has, and I don’t think she was really even looking for anything in particular. She’s frighteningly good.”

The Irishman barked a laugh. “Ha! Which means that now you absolutely _have_ to have her. On your payroll, maybe in bed, preferably both if you can manage it.”

Reyes rolled his eyes. _Fucking bartender. Always seeing too much._ “Yes, on all counts. So what?”

Kian’s sharp green gaze wouldn’t let the matter rest as he grew serious. “Be careful, mate. The last time I saw you care this much was fucking never. You think you’re playing her, but you’re used to playing people who are in the same game you are. She’s never played before, but you’re dragging her into the deep end, and I have a feeling you’ll be as surprised as she when the final hand is dealt.”

He opened his mouth to object, then shut it with an audible click when he realized his friend was onto something. What the hell was it about Ryder that got under his skin so much? And was her naive nature enough to outmaneuver his careful plans purely because he couldn’t predict how it would make her react? Reyes picked at the yucca fries that had come as a side dish, biting one in half and chewing thoughtfully. “You might be right,” he allowed finally. 

Kian grinned, laughter in his eyes, and in a flashback, Reyes remembered thinking that he could have loved this man once. Years ago, when he was fresh off the boat, as it were, from Chile and still finding his way in London. Before he’d founded a company that could become an empire if only he could find the right employees. People like Ryder, who were talented enough to take it further than he could ever dream. 

“I’m always right about people. I’m a bartender,” his friend insisted merrily. Reyes shoved his food away, and Kian caught both his hand and his eye. “I’ll always care about you, mate. As a lover or a friend, I’ll have your back. Just be careful, hey?” He released Reyes’ hand and started clearing up before Reyes could do more than stare stupidly. _I don’t deserve friends like this,_ he thought as he stood and brushed crumbs into his hand, dumping them into the bar’s sink over the counter.

“I’ll be careful,” Reyes promised, already turning to head up the stairs. Kian said nothing behind him, letting him run away. Just like he always did.

***

Reyes was still annoyed with himself a few hours later when a knock sounded at the door. He didn’t usually let people affect him this much, but Kian’s words had thrown him off at a time when he was already conflicted about Ryder. The knock came again, and Reyes realized it wasn’t the usual cadence of either Kian or his staff. He got up and opened the door, pissed off at the interruption.

Seeing Ryder on the other side lifted his spirits somewhat; the way her gaze tracked up and down his body did more. He couldn’t help but grin, even thinking about what Kian had said earlier. _You think you’re playing her...and I have a feeling you’ll be as surprised as she…_

Reyes shook the thought off as Ryder greeted him, obviously nervous. He switched over to game mode, welcoming her in and using his most seductive voice to sooth her. She was here before five, so something must have happened at work. He suggested as much, and the way she toed the floor and bit her lip confirmed his suspicions. _What have you done now, little bird?_ he wondered. 

There wasn’t much to the story. Finding out that she’d been suspended was a surprise, though. Was this an opening for him? 

“Do I want to know?” he asked, injecting as much friendly banter as he could muster into his voice, hoping he didn’t sound too gleeful. _Has Tann finally misstepped with you?_

Apparently, he had, and Ryder’s confidence was on thin ice because of it. As talented as she was, Ryder was still unaccustomed to the idea of her own value. _Tann, you idiot_ , Reyes thought with contempt. _You’ve left the door wide open for her to be drawn elsewhere_. He listened carefully as she started to explain that she’d “fucked up” and been insubordinate one time too many before she bit her lip and looked down. 

_Interesting_ , Reyes noted. She was subconsciously yet physically stopping herself from telling him more, which suggested that she wanted to connect with him more deeply. On some level, she trusted him. A level she herself didn't recognize or she wouldn’t have told him even this much, and wouldn’t have stopped herself in the middle of an explanation. The important thing was, she was feeling underappreciated. He could use that. 

When she managed to restrain herself from explaining further, he took the opportunity to make another tie to himself. “I have a hard time seeing you as a fuck up after Saturday,” he offered gently. It was true, and he poured every ounce of genuine feeling he could find into the words. Her shoulders lifted and fell, still with a dejected air. _Do I risk it?_ he wondered as he considered extending a hand to lift her head. Whatever his own aims were, it seemed wrong for a woman like this to look so down. 

_Fuck it._ “Hey,” he murmured. The finger he slid under chin lifted her head easily, and he was rewarded by the sight of her eager turquoise eyes searching his. She needed this reassurance, was hungry for it, and he fed her as much as he could. It wasn’t her. It was the Initiative, their culture. “I made sure all the important people know who to thank,” he said of the job this past weekend, hoping that it would help her feel as if she was welcome _somewhere_.

Her flustered look told him everything he needed to know. She was on the precipice, in more ways than one, if the way her eyes flicked between his own and his mouth was any indication. His cock stirred, sensing it was wanted. _Later_ , he ordered himself. _Much later. Win her mind first, then her body_. Even so, he couldn’t help smiling at her encouragingly. 

“You helped. A little,” she squirmed, glancing at him with a small smile as she tried to distance herself from the praise. _She’s acknowledging me, is she?_ That was satisfying. Possibly more so than it should be. Damn Kian and his perceptiveness. 

Then she was asking him about the job that had brought her here today, and it was all business again. Still...she wanted to kiss him, he was sure of it, and he couldn’t keep the knowledge from his face as he prompted her with the immigrant murders.

The sudden shift in her was incredible. As naive as she was, the knowledge of pain settled over her visage and a savage snarl twisted her lips. _So. Not as innocent as she seems, or at least, not as sheltered_. Apparently, the question had been involved in her suspension, although he’d be willing to bet there was more to it than not getting paid for a week. She felt this deeply, passionately. It made her attractive...and it made her vulnerable. This was how he could trap her. “It sounds like we're in a position to help each other,” he suggested, the darker side of himself enjoying the way she shuddered and licked her lips. 

Reyes watched her consciously decide to go along with him, felt a predatory rush at her breathy question of how they could help each other. For a few moments, he sensed that she was within his grasp. He could take her, now, bring her into his employ in Collective Industries forcefully and fully. Her watchful gaze and short breaths said that she knew what was happening, knew that she was putting herself under his power. _No_. 

Leaning back, he started to take control of himself. Ryder would have to be won over slowly or not at all. She was too wild to be dominated into submission at the first touch, although perhaps that would be an option for the bedroom. His cock hardened again at the idea of pinning her down, making her moan...

 _No_ , he insisted again, taking a long, slow breath. Now was not the time. Business first, then pleasure. Ryder shuddered as if she’d sensed the thoughts running through his head, but it didn’t lessen the desire in her eyes. _We’re fucked_ , Reyes realized as he scrambled to drag his mind back to the business at hand. Whatever either of them planned, this would lead to sex, and from there? Only the devil knew. 

Business. “I think I know who's behind it, but I need your help proving it. The police are completely inept, and people are scared. It's bad for business and my employers want it stopped,” he threw out, watching her to see if it would be enough to distract her from their mutual attraction. 

She allowed herself to be led, relaxing slightly and suggesting it could be Sloane, but agreeing ROKAR was the likely bet...and then dragging Collective into it. _Shit_. His instinct not to pull her in yet had been spot on. He was surprised that she would admit so openly to looking into Collective Industries, but then again, maybe he shouldn’t be. The only area in which she had demonstrated any subtlety was in hacking. 

Reyes tried to keep his tone casual as he quickly insisted that murdering immigrants wasn’t Collective’s style. It was true, but she looked unconvinced somehow. Had he misstepped? It would be bloody inconvenient if he had to have her killed, and a waste of her potential. 

“I can look into ROKAR, then,” she conceded, obviously reaching for a tone that would suggest she didn’t care. “What do you need from me?”

What was she playing at? He considered it. There was more going on here, even if it was only that Collective Industries had caught her interest. That could be a good thing if it inspired her to come and work for him freely rather than by blackmail or bullying. He let it go. “I need you to find evidence. Documents, emails, receipts, anything that could be anonymously provided to the proper authorities.”

Ryder assured him it wouldn’t be a problem and then hesitated. She wanted something, something she wasn’t sure he’d go along with, and he prompted her into saying what it was. 

Money. She wanted to be paid for this job, and she wanted the trust to do it from home. She threw it out, uncertain but determined, watching him with an expression that managed to combine embarrassment and stubbornness. Reyes was delighted. “No more favors?”

She kicked at the floor, explaining that she needed to pay her rent and hadn’t been able to make enough money doing courier work. He could barely contain his pleasure but forced himself to rein it in. In Reyes’ experience, many people didn’t turn to crime because they wanted to, but because they were desperate. Ryder hadn’t hit bottom yet or she would have called in her favor, but she was low enough that money had become a motivation in her hacking. It wasn’t just about boredom or revenge anymore. He had her. 

_Gently, Vidal_ , he cautioned himself as he asked how much she wanted. The stricken look on her face said that she hadn’t come here with a number in mind. _No idea of her own worth_. That thought was confirmed when she only asked for five thousand pounds, a few less than he would have offered on the open market for a one-off job plus the cost of discretion. Reyes studied her, wondering how she could be so clever and yet so unaware of what she had to offer. It was the perfect situation for him, leaving plenty of room to shape her into exactly what he needed, and he wondered again how he’d gotten so lucky.

“Done,” he agreed. He probably could have bartered her down, but it wasn’t in him to cheat her more than he already was. In any case, she’d see her mistake more clearly this way. Inwardly, he felt a flash of amusement. He was already training her and if she followed his lead, it would be another hook tying her to him. He’d steal her from Tann more quickly than he’d anticipated, and she’d come along happily if he played his cards right, feeling more appreciated and better compensated. The Initiative really was full of fools.

Ryder stayed on the couch when he got up and went for the door. “I assume you want cash so it’s untraceable. Come on. The safe is downstairs,” he said neutrally. She got up and followed him with a blank expression. 

_Kian, she’ll need to know to contact Kian in case she can’t get in touch with me_ , he thought, already planning ahead. Reyes introduced the two, lightly noting to Ryder that Kian was someone she should know if she was going to do business with him. 

The bartender accepted it as a matter of fact, scolding him teasingly for Ryder’s nervousness, although Reyes didn’t miss the quirk of his lip that said he was both amused and resigned. Clearly, the man thought this wasn’t going to end well somehow. 

Ryder did look pretty unsettled. “She’s a tough one. She’ll adapt,” Reyes said, as much a reassurance for himself as for Ryder. He gestured for her to precede him down the corridor to the back office, hoping that Kian would be wrong in his reading of people for once. He couldn’t afford for Ryder to bolt.

She was quiet while he keyed in the code to the safe and grabbed five stacks, each containing five hundred pounds in twenty-pound notes. This particular stash was all from legal sources; it wouldn’t do to have Ryder hauled in for money laundering if she bought a coffee while in the middle of a job for him.

Handing her the first half of her payment, he saw her freeze out of the corner of his eye as he bent to lock the safe. _Shit, this is going to be a problem_ , he realized. This amount of money was normal to him, even if it had been shocking once. He’d forgotten what it had been like to receive his first payout. If she was going to break, it would be now. The panicked look in her eyes as he turned back to her made that a certainty if he couldn’t talk her down.

“Hey.” Her turquoise gaze darted to his, and he made an effort to relax his face. She didn’t need to see Reyes the secret CEO right now; she needed the Reyes who had been where she was and could understand what was going through her mind. “Taking the money is always hard the first time. Asking a favor for the Terev job was smart, but it distanced you from what you were doing. What _we_ were doing. Now you have a stack of notes in your hand and enough of my trust that I’m letting you go off and do the job unsupervised, and it feels a lot more real. Doesn’t it?”

Her answering nod was stiff, making him smile. He’d read her correctly, and she was receptive to what he was saying. “It should feel real,” he told her before giving her an out. Ryder was skittish, a bird ready to fly if he couldn’t get her to eat from his hand, and he leaned away from her to allow a feeling of space in the small office. 

Reyes didn’t miss the way she clutched the notes tighter when he gave her the option of giving them back and walking away. He watched the gears turn behind her eyes, scarcely breathing as she reasoned with herself. Which side would she fall on? Work that was safe, legal, boring, and left her broke? Or something more risky, illicit, exciting, and lucrative?

The hint of a frown between her brows gave him the answer just before she did. _Got ya._

“I’ll do it,” she said firmly as she met his eyes. “I’m glad to hear it,” he replied in his lowest, most soothing voice, enjoying her shiver. He had her, whether she knew it or not. _A little more trust to make the deal even sweeter_ , he thought as he gave her his number so that she could check in with him, rather than insisting on it being the other way around. The gesture wasn’t lost on her; her eyebrows flashed up in surprise and her voice was breathy when she promised she’d get back to him by tomorrow afternoon.

There was one last thing to wrap up. Her Tempest wasn’t showing on the monitors outside, so he insisted on getting her a taxi. Her mind was probably still not quite all in the game just now. Reyes remembered what it had been like for him just starting out and while he’d never been as naive as she was now, the heady feeling of triumph at receiving a stack of money and the adrenaline rush stemming from the knowledge of what he’d have to do to earn it had nearly caused him to fuck up his first paid job.

He handed a few notes to the cabbie and watched her slump in the backseat of the taxi, one hand protectively laid on top of the satchel she was clutching closely to herself. Definitely a good thing she hadn’t taken the train home; it had been years since he’d picked a pocket or snatched a purse but he could still recognize a mark when he saw one. She’d draw the attention of every mugger in sight if she took public transport.

Shaking his head, he slipped back into the bar and went down to the bar, where Kian had a whiskey waiting. Reyes finished it in a single gulp before slumping onto a stool.

“You nearly lost her, didn’t you,” his friend asked seriously. Reyes glared, then sighed and nodded. “At least she’ll keep you on your toes,” Kian pointed out with a cheeky grin. 

Spinning the empty tumbler, Reyes replied, “She certainly will.”

***

Taking out the ROKAR killers wasn’t the only mission Reyes had in progress on Thursday. Sloane’s pushing for mastery of London had come to a head, and Keema’s latest report was concerning. He spent the morning in crisis meetings trying to steer his people toward actions that might not make sense in the short-term but would hamstring Sloane in the long run. 

A lunch meeting overran, and his patience was thin as he arrived at Tartarus. Ryder hadn’t called yet but probably would soon, although he was going to have to think of a suitable punishment if she didn’t. Something that would correct her without breaking or scaring her. She had his trust but would need to be reminded that she worked for him if she broke it. He preferred offering carrots but wouldn’t hesitate to use a stick for motivation when called for.

His phone buzzed with an unknown number. “Vidal,” he answered. Ryder’s voice poured through from the other end, words tumbling over each other as she told him about the evidence she’d found of an imminent murder. Reyes promised he’d do something about it and convinced her to take a taxi up to Camden before she abruptly hung up. 

He sighed. She’d need to be taken in hand when she got here. It was understandable that she'd be upset and anxious to stop the next murder, but they couldn't afford mistakes. Aside from that, if she was going to work for him he needed the cool logic she displayed while hacking, not this flightier, more reactive side. The question was, would she respond better to gentle or sharp correction?

Gentle, he decided as she burst out of the taxi half an hour later, and physical. Snagging her around the waist, he pulled her headlong rush into the club to a stop. She startled, looking up at him with wide eyes full of a need to _do something_. Definitely gentle, or that need might be turned against him. He made soothing noises as he eased her to the door at a slower pace, murmuring about the dangers of rushing and encouraging her to breathe. 

Amazingly, Ryder listened, relaxing into his flank. Part of his mind noted how easily she fit there and enjoyed the amber and orange flower scent rising from her now that she was so close. Another part was gratified that she’d heeded him, and a third was celebrating because her acquiescence was another tiny step toward getting her to accept his leadership. She’d catch on eventually - she was too clever and independent not to - but hopefully, by then she’d be in too deep to run.

As soon as they were in his room he let her go, releasing her before she had to fight him. She went straight to the table and pulled out a thin, palm-sized data drive that she handed to him with pleading, frustrated eyes. He instructed her to have a drink while he looked over the information, pleased to see that it was not only thorough but also well-organized. _Good, this will be enough_. He called Urrego, switching to Spanish to give orders to the Colombian who led his private security team not only because he could, but also because he wanted to see how Ryder would react. The fact that she’d considered Collective Industries as a possible guilty party in the murders had him concerned, and he needed to know if there was any mistrust there. She made no reaction, focusing on the whiskey. That was a relief. Still, the situation would bear watching. 

With action taken, Ryder seemed to crash. She poured another glass of whiskey for each of them, and then out of nowhere…

“We make a good team,” she suggested softly.

Reyes found himself scrambling again. Where the hell had that come from? Where was she going with this? And how did she always manage to throw him off? Her small smile seemed guileless, so maybe it really was just an observation?

“Careful,” he warned, stepping closer than was strictly necessary to take the drink she was extending to him. “I’ll start thinking you like me.” When all else failed, he always fell back on flirtation. If she didn’t like him like that, he could stop wasting time thinking about her as if he had a chance. But if she did...if she did, he’d have a clear green light to step his game up a notch. 

She shifted and he wondered if he’d overplayed his hand. “Would that be so bad?” she muttered, turning away slightly.

 _Would it?_ he asked himself, taking another sip of whiskey to delay. “Depends…”

Ryder’s eyes flicked to his and away, and she waited for him to go on before asking what it would depend on. _How likely you are to run_ , he thought, _and how much trouble chasing you is going to bring me_. 

“On what you plan to do going forward,” he said aloud. “If you want to keep fighting for the good of the people, then it wouldn’t be so bad. But if you’ve had enough after today…” Another swallow of whiskey as he decided how direct to be. _Very_ , he decided. _I can’t afford a misunderstanding_. “It would be trouble. I don’t need trouble.”

She nodded once in a startled sort of way, surprised but accepting as she said she wasn’t going to quit her work at the Initiative, but still wanted to help him with jobs. _How convenient._

“What about with more routine work?” he asked. “A shipping container went missing, and I’m trying to track it down. Lots of inconvenient government systems to work around.” He had a feeling he knew who it was, but again, needed her help finding proof. Zia had threatened to use her status as London Dockmaster against him when he’d dumped her crazy ass, and it would be just her style to knock off one of his containers to get revenge.

Ryder chewed her lower lip, the way she did when she was thinking nervously. “Will anyone be hurt?”

Reyes decided on a small lie and shook his head. “No. I just need to find out who diverted it from where it’s meant to be going and why.” _And then I’m going to make sure the bitch doesn’t touch my business again._

She surprised him with a demand for half the value of what was in the container. Clever, and already learning from yesterday’s mistake. This particular shipment didn’t have much of value, and he’d already written it off for insurance purposes, so why not? “I’ll split it sixty-forty, in my favor,” he offered in response. She took the deal, and he felt a warm pleasure spread through him along with the last of his whiskey.

He had her soul. Now he could try for her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Ryder. I really, really hated the jealous/petty undertone of Ryder's dialogue in the Zia mission in-game, so will be taking a few liberties with it to better match Laz. It almost got cut completely, and then a bunch of ideas came to mind while I was drunk. We'll see how those go cos let's be honest, sometimes I don't even know despite planning things out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks to everyone who came back to read the last chapter <3\. Next chapter will have a lot more sexual tension, and maybe even some smut ;)


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reyes takes Ryder out to celebrate three jobs well done, she's forced to take a hard look at where things are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut + Dom!Reyes.

Finding Reyes’ missing container was a quick job. Finding the trail of forged documents that had gotten it rerouted to Rotterdam and unnecessarily held in quarantine was another matter. The Port of London had good security, but it was nothing compared to Remnant Technology’s and within a few hours, she had evidence and a suspect pulled up on the monitors.

“Zia Cordier,” Ryder announced. Reyes looked up sharply, shutting the laptop he’d been tapping away on. “You're sure of that name?”

She leaned back to tap on the keyboard, pulling up surveillance images of a beautiful woman with flaming red hair standing next to a shipping container bearing the Collective Industries logo and a cargo number that matched that of the missing container painted on the side. The woman was handing documents and cash to a man in a sailor’s cap. “Does she look familiar?”

Reyes stalked over and glared at the monitors. The images were grainy and corrupted from where she'd had to reassemble sloppily-deleted files, but she'd found a shot at the perfect angle and matched the woman's face to a personnel file. Zia Cordier, London Dockmaster.

With a snarl, Reyes confirmed it was indeed the Dockmaster. “Damn. I figured she'd be involved but I didn't realize she was this fucking stupid.” Eyeing her, he continued thoughtfully. “Would you be open to an on-the-books payment from Collective's shipping division? We could call you our independent forensic technician, something like that. The container has already been written off, but the insurance company will love that we're carrying out our own loss-prevention efforts and will appreciate receiving evidence in the case, so we’ll work something out.”

Spinning her chair fast enough to raise locks of blue hair from her head, Ryder shrugged. “Sure, as long as it's from one of the legal divisions,” she replied pointedly as she came to a stop. “I told you, I think your peeps are on the iffy side of things. I don't even know where _you_ fit into the story, other than recruiting down-on-their-luck hackers and directing private security teams to take care of things under the table.”

For a moment she thought she might have pushed him too far. His face blanked and his eyes hardened for a few seconds before he grinned charmingly, and she shivered at how quickly he could go from one to the other. If she was honest with herself, she found it kind of fascinating.

“I'm a consultant. A fixer, really. Sometimes it helps to have someone who can operate outside the usual channels.” Reyes shrugged. “As long as everyone gets paid and nobody gets hurt, right?”

Ryder cocked her head and studied him. He intrigued her despite the obvious flaws in his character, the mixture of charisma and danger and physical attractiveness pushing all of her buttons. “Right,” she allowed finally. It wasn't as if her hands were clean, anyway.

Standing, she gathered her satchel and headed for the door. “Well, I guess that’s it. I'll see you around. You've got my number now if anything else comes up.”

“We should go for a drink since you're not working tomorrow,” he said suddenly. Ryder's hand dropped from the doorknob as she turned to study him. _This will change things_ , she mused. _Do you really want to mix pleasure in with your business? Do you want to do it with him?_

“I'd like that,” she decided aloud, curiosity winning out over sense. Then she fixed him with a glare, one eyebrow raised. “Especially since you ditched me with the tab at Kralla’s.”

He smirked, looking smugly self-satisfied. “Did I? I'm usually the perfect gentleman.”

Ryder snorted a laugh, unable to hold a serious look. The man was shameless. “I don't believe you.”

Golden eyes twinkled as the smirk became a cheeky grin. “That's because I'm lying.”

She laughed out loud, suddenly seeing what Drack had said more clearly. Certain of his own charm, and then some. Not boyfriend material, but someone she could fuck once or twice and walk away from without feeling bad. Exactly what she needed after this insane week.

“Where to, then?” she asked. He strode to the door with a cocky spring in his step, opening it and ushering her out ahead of him. “The dancers’ wardrobe, first. The leather trousers are perfect, but we need to find you a nicer shirt and shoes that aren't motorcycle boots.” He started heading down the stairs. 

“You taking me somewhere fancy?” she asked as she followed him through the crowded bar. With nightfall upon them, scantily-clad dancers shook their tits and swung their asses in the cages that lined the walls, and they had to push through a heavy throng of people. Nodding to Kian, Reyes led her down the back hallway, entering a different room than the office where the safe was. “Yes,” he replied. “Or at least fancy enough that they'll have a dress code.”

***

An hour later they were exiting a taxi in Soho. Ryder certainly felt fancy in a slinky blue top with thin silver straps and seven-centimeter heels that one of the dancers had had to school her in walking in. Reyes paid the cabbie and offered her his arm. She took it gratefully, not entirely sure of herself even with the lessons but enjoying the way he was eyeing her legs. “You look stunning,” he murmured as he led her past a queue of people. She grinned at the compliment.

People were glaring as they approached the head of the line. The bouncer caught sight of Reyes and smiled to show missing teeth as he unhooked one end of the velvet rope to let them pass. “Mr Vidal, so good to see you again. Shall I call down for your usual table and drinks?”

“Please,” Reyes confirmed, palming a twenty-pound note to the big man so smoothly that Ryder would have missed it had she not seen him prepare it in the taxi. 

“Consider it done. I hope you and your lovely lady enjoy your night.”

“I'm sure we will,” Reyes replied smoothly, with a hungry glance that made goosebumps rise on her bare arms despite the unseasonably warm evening. Eyes wide, Ryder looked around as they entered and took the stairs down. Sensual electronic house music washed over them and neon lights danced in the darkness. “Who are you?” she hissed, impressed in spite of herself. That queue was easily an hour and a half long. Reyes smirked, clearly pleased by her reaction. “Someone who gets a generous stipend for solving problems and knows which palms to grease. Come on.”

They threaded their way through a crowd of well-dressed people enjoying beautifully-arranged drinks garnished with exotic flowers. The brick walls arched up and overhead to a low ceiling supporting sparkling chandeliers. Alcoves along the wall provided private spaces for those who didn't want to sit at the bar, and it was the last of these, tucked into a corner, that Reyes stepped down into. On a narrow table sat a small, special batch bottle of Macallan and two glasses. He poured as she sat, then tucked in beside her, sitting closer than he had at Tartarus. She could feel the solidness of his arm against hers, and her eyes were drawn to the hint of chest she could see with his top two shirt buttons open. He smelled better than a man had a right to, and the closeness of him sent a thrill straight to her pussy. 

“ _Salud_ ,” he toasted her, “and congratulations on a series of jobs well done.”

“Cheers...to good business,” she returned, reaching for her tumbler. Their eyes locked as their glasses clinked and they drank. Ryder’s fluttered shut in pleasure as the amber liquid hit her tongue. “Oh, this is good,” she breathed. The corner of his lip lifted in another smile, and she was struck again by how handsome he was despite his smugness. 

They made small talk for a while, with Reyes telling increasingly outrageous stories about other nights out over the years. She didn’t know if any of them were true, but he had her in tears of laughter all the same. If wit and charm were distilled into a human being, they would live in Reyes Vidal. 

_That’s what makes him so dangerous_ , she decided, captivated by his lively golden eyes. Not the fact that he did shady things, or that he could afford to hand a nobody hacker like her five thousand pounds like it was nothing. No, it was that he had a gift; he could probably give the devil himself a lesson in seduction. And he had her, she saw it now in the easy way he casually draped an arm around her shoulders and grinned boyishly at her before launching into another tale. Had her in more ways than one, since she’d taken his money and done three jobs for him. 

Try as she might, she couldn’t see the harm in it. He wasn’t forcing her to do anything she didn’t want. He’d given her a chance to walk away. Yes, the work he’d given her was illegal, but she’d been doing that on her own for free. All he’d done was compensate her - and hell, she needed the money. Would it be so bad to sleep with him, just once, when it was so obvious they both wanted it? 

_Fuck it. I’m having him._ She leaned closer, and he shifted a little closer as well, leaving her to decide if she was going to close the gap. 

Heart thundering, she did, pressing her lips to his and running a hand up his chest to his shoulder. The hand not over her shoulder settled on her hip as he returned the kiss, large and warm. It was nice...but something was off. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him. The hunger was back in his gaze, and it didn't match the gentleness of their kiss. 

“You're holding back,” she said, sure of it. He tipped his head side to side and glanced up, as if reluctant to admit it. “Yes.” 

She pushed aside her small fear of the danger of getting involved with him and freed her own desire, willing him to see that she wanted him. “Don't.” 

His gaze returned to her and sharpened, the last vestiges of laughter draining abruptly. “Careful, _nena_.” 

Leaning in again, she nipped sharply at his neck, repeating, “Don't,” over his hiss. His fingers snaked into her hair to pull her head back faster than she would have expected and as excitement shot through her, she bit her lip while arching an eyebrow as if to ask, “Is that all you've got?” 

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest and a slow, pleased smile showed white teeth in the dark alcove. The hand in her hair shifted to the middle of her back while the other grasped the outside of her thigh under the knee, and with a forceful tug, she found herself straddling his lap. Her mind had barely caught up with the movement when he pulled her to him, his grip firm on her hip and the back of her neck, and kissed her roughly. 

Fire zinged through her as she opened her mouth for his tongue, an unconscious reaction as she let him take the lead. She steadied herself with hands on his hips, shifting her seat until the firmness of his erection was under her clit and grinding against him. He groaned, moving along with her as if he was trying to fuck her through their clothes. If he fucked as well as he moved, she saw multiple orgasms in her future. 

The next time they broke their kiss, both of them were panting. Reyes took a shuddering breath, reaching around her to top up their glasses and handing hers to her before downing his in a single smooth swallow. “You want it like this?” he asked, a sexy hoarseness to his voice. Ryder sipped her whiskey, not used to something this fine, and nodded. She didn't have the patience for gentle; she wanted passion and domination. It would have been disappointing if he hadn't been willing to offer it. 

He set his tumbler back on the table and traced a finger down her front, dipping into her shirt to pinch a nipple. She hissed between her bared teeth but kept her eyes on his as he squeezed tighter...tighter...until she gave in and arched back with a gasp. He released her and lowered his head to give it a quick, soothing lick. “We are going to be friends, you and I,” he purred in between kisses up to her neck. 

“I hope so...as long as it's the kind with benefits.” She finished her glass and set it on the table behind her before pulling his head up to kiss him again. He trapped her wrists and twisted her arms behind her back without pausing the tango their tongues were dancing, and she threw her head back to laugh. Definitely dominant, this one. He'd do nicely. 

His answering smile had an edge to it. “This is okay, too?” She gave a token struggle, and he held fast. “Yes, but it's going to drive me crazy." 

“That's the idea, _nena_.” 

With a groan, she went for his mouth again, frustrated when he pulled her short just shy of his lips. “Can we go somewhere more private?” she asked, hearing the hint of a plea in her own voice. 

He kissed her quickly and released her. “Of course.” 

_I can’t believe I’m going to do this_ , Ryder thought as she snagged the half-finished bottle from the table and tucked it in her bag on their way out. The warmth between her legs drove her to follow him though, up the stairs, out into the night, and then into an idling taxi. Reyes gave an address somewhere in Chiswick and then pulled her back into his lap. 

“Oi!” the driver protested. “If you two do more than snog in my taxi, I’m tacking a cleanup fee onto your fare.” 

They both ignored him, lost in the taste of each other, the feeling of lips and hands and skin. Ryder was perfectly ready to fuck Reyes, cabbie or no cabbie, but he was having too much fun toying with her if the satisfied smirk on his face was any indication. Catching her wrists, gripping her throat, tugging her head back by the hair, pinching a nipple to both arouse and distract her. Every move she made to get at his button of his trousers, he countered easily with one that only made her more eager. 

The driver hollered when they arrived and Reyes held her chin firmly, making her meet his eyes as the interior light clicked on. “Wait,” he ordered sternly. Ryder froze, captivated by the hints of green edging the golden brown in his gaze, obeying as he leaned forward and passed some cash to the long-suffering cabbie. “Keep the change,” he said, taking Ryder’s hand and pulling her out after him into the now cool, starlit night. “You’re damn right I will,” the driver retorted as Reyes stepped out. 

She stumbled out of the cab behind him, teetering on her high heels, and Reyes scooped her up, only to set her down again once they were safely on the opposite curb. Ryder wasn’t drunk, but she’d never felt so intoxicated by the presence of another person. Her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins as he led her to a door, supporting her under her elbow as she wobbled. 

“This is my place,” he said, as he unlocked it. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, and if you’ve changed your mind, the taxi is still right there.” 

Ryder fixed him with a steady look as she kicked off the goddamn heels and bent to grab them. “After all that? What I _want_ is for you to fuck me.” 

He pushed the door open and drew her inside, flicking a light on as he shut it behind her. “Your wish is my command,” he growled. She shrieked and dropped her shoes as he hoisted her over his shoulder and headed up a flight of stairs, turning into a simply furnished bedroom at the top. Letting her slide down, he lifted her shirt off and tossed it aside. Without a bra she was bare to him and he took a moment to admire her breasts while he unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged out of it, muscles rippling in a way that made her want to trace her tongue along every line of them. Ryder flashed a teasing smile as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. 

“That’s my job,” he said in a rough voice as he bent, caught her under her thighs, and tipped her back onto the bed. She’d barely registered the shift from vertical to horizontal before Reyes was on her, trapping her wrists over her head. She gasped and squirmed, both surprised and delighted. 

His voice was a breathy growl in her ear as he asked her once more if this was what she wanted. “Yes, dammit!” she panted back. 

“Good,” he said, freeing her wrists to get first her trousers and panties off, then his jeans and black boxer briefs. Ryder had the briefest glimpse of a generously-sized erection when he leaned over her again, this time reaching to a drawer in the bedside table to grab a condom. She reached for him, wanting to confirm. _Fucking hell, length_ and _girth_. She’d be feeling him tomorrow, that was for sure. 

Excitement made her nip his neck as he was rolling the rubber on. “Feeling mouthy?” he purred. “I can fix that.” As quickly as she’d found herself on her back before, he flipped her to her stomach and pinned her arms behind her back. Ryder yelped, not having expected it, and felt his cock teasing at her entrance, slipping along her wetness. “Last time I’ll ask, and then you stop it when you’ve had enough. Still want it rough?” 

“For fuck’s sake, _yes_!” 

She’d barely gotten the words out when he pushed into her. Not too hard, not on the first thrust, but with an easy power that hinted at what was to come and gave her a brief few seconds to adapt. A groan poured from her as he stretched her inner walls. It had been awhile, and in this position he felt even bigger than he looked. Grasping the black sheets - _Is this fucking silk?_ \- Ryder buried her face in the mattress and tried to muffle her cries as he eased back and thrust in harder. 

“None of that,” he said, a fist in her hair pulling her head back up as he thrust again. “I want to hear you.” 

She couldn’t help but fight him after that, bucking and writhing as he used his superior weight and strength to hold her down and plunge deeply into her over and over again, drawing noises that only grew louder from her. The combined pleasure and pain and failure to escape him were exquisite. True to his word, Reyes didn’t stop. She didn’t want him to; this was the best fuck she’d ever had. Everything about it was what she’d been craving since she’d first laid eyes on him. 

At some point, he released her arms to slide one of his high across her chest. His breath was hot on her neck and she could feel the muscles of his forearm straining to control her as it pressed into her throat. Panting his name, she stopped fighting him and pushed harder against him as she felt her climax rise. “Come for me, _nena_ ,” he taunted her between grunts as his hips slammed against her. She was almost there, almost. With a few forceful, cooperative movements back into him, her orgasm rippled over her. The sensation was intensified as he bit the top of her left shoulder and she screamed in startled, pained pleasure, hearing his low moan and felt him shudder in his own release. 

They both collapsed downwards when they finished. Reyes’ weight across her back and his head resting against hers were oddly soothing after the intensity of their fucking. Soothing, but it made it hard to breathe. She nudged him slightly, and he immediately shifted so that they were both half on their sides and half on their bellies, himself still topmost. He was gone briefly as he pulled the condom off, then back, his lean form wrapping easily around hers. His warmth at her back and his arm draped over her had her drifting toward sleep in minutes. 

_Wait, what? Soothing?_ She stirred, intending to sit up, but his hand started stroking her hair. _Ooooh...that’s...actually kind of nice_. Settling again, she allowed it. Normally she hated being touched. She engaged in foreplay out of physical necessity, fucked for the enjoyment of the act, and left. So why was she allowing this? Why had she allowed it all evening? 

Conflicted, Ryder sat up fully. Reyes, looking sleepy and confused, let her go. “What’s wrong?” he asked. She studied him, trying to figure out why she always felt so bloody comfortable with a man she barely knew from Adam. First she was telling him about her problems at the Initiative, and now she was allowing intimacy beyond simple sex. “I have to go,” she replied tersely, disturbed by the feelings he had drawn out. Comfort. Safety. Intimacy. And something more ephemeral, something she’d specifically avoided for a long time. 

His dark brows drew together as he propped himself up on an elbow, the long lines of his body looking so delicious that she wanted to drop right back down next to him, press her body to his, and never let go. It was that very reaction that decided her. 

“ _Nena_ , it has to be after three in the morning. You can stay here.” 

“I know. But...we have business, and we have pleasure. I only spend the night for love.” Ryder leaned over and kissed him before sliding out of his arms and dressing. She needed to get out of here because the temptation to spend the night, to wake up in his bed on these sinfully soft sheets and see those gorgeous golden eyes when she opened hers was almost overwhelming. She didn’t do feelings. She fucked and that was it, or at least that’s what she was telling herself over and over, a mantra of protection whirling through her head. The whole situation was fucking ridiculous, and she wasn’t going to sort it out here. Mara, she needed to talk to Mara. Her best friend would help her put things in perspective. 

Reyes got up as well, scooping up his jeans and putting them on commando. When she looked at him with a questioning frown, he said, “You’re getting a taxi, and I’m going to make sure you get into it safely.” She blinked. Another taxi? How many had he paid for in the last few days? Who the fuck was he that it was just a thing he did? 

“You don’t have to do that,” she protested in a low voice, crossing her arms. Nobody else ever had. “The trains run all night.” 

The left side of his face curved up in a wry, lopsided smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I do, and I am. You’re in my flat, so I’m going to do my part to make sure you get home.” 

Ryder blinked quickly and took a deep breath, fighting tears and wanting more than ever to stay. She was accustomed to being used and forgotten, a burst of pleasure followed by indifference. Biting her lip, she considered changing her mind. 

No. She had to go. She couldn’t afford this, this thing that would surely turn into a one-sided love affair with a man who was almost certainly a true criminal. No matter how good he made her feel, she needed the safety of distance. “Thanks,” she said, walking quickly out of the bedroom and back down the stairs before she could betray herself. Bouncing on her toes as he unlocked the door, she darted out as soon as it swung open, taking in a lungful of filthy London air to clear her mind of him. 

_I don’t want to have feelings for you_ , she thought desperately, looking up at his face as he flagged a passing taxi. “You can still stay,” he said lightly as a car slowed and pulled to the curb. Had he read her mind? 

“I can’t,” she protested. _I want to, but I can’t._

Tipping her head up with a finger under her chin, he stole a last kiss before opening the door of the taxi for her. 

“Where ya goin’?” the driver asked. “Stratford,” Ryder replied firmly, trying not to look at Reyes as he glanced upward, obviously doing a mental calculation of the distance between Chiswick and Stratford and applying the typical fare rate. Dipping into his wallet, Reyes pulled a few notes out, folded them, and handed them to the cabbie. “Get her there safely,” he said solemnly. Ryder’s eyes darted to him of their own accord; he was looking at her with an odd, unreadable expression. The driver made a generic promise and pulled away from the curb. 

Ryder slumped back, physically and emotionally exhausted. A text arrived from Reyes not long after she got home, asking if she was safe, and she sent a short confirmation and thanks for the evening. After another quick text to Mara asking her to meet for drinks after work tomorrow she collapsed into bed, still smelling him on her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the wine for this chapter. Next one is, of course, Reyes' POV on the evening. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments on the last two chapters! I read them all and kick my feet with glee even though I'm slow to respond.


	7. Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes makes his move on Ryder, but doesn't expect the night to end the way it does.

While Ryder worked on the task he'd set her, Reyes flipped open a laptop and started to skim through some reports. He kept losing his place, though, because the hacker was bouncing away in her chair to the beat of whatever was playing in her headphones and he found the constant movement distracting. How she could see well enough to type with her head constantly bobbling about was a mystery to him, but as long as she got the job done he'd put up with it.

He was fairly certain he knew who she'd find at the end of the trail: Zia Cordier, or more likely, one of her underlings instructed to act in her stead. Reyes had seduced the London Dockmaster in a play to get lower shipping tariffs and it had turned out to be one of his few missteps. Zia was jealous, obsessive, and generally batshit crazy. She'd quickly formed an attachment to him that Reyes had had a hell of a time shaking, and even now she occasionally sent angry messages. It wouldn't surprise him if she had escalated her behavior.

It was still a minor shock when Ryder announced the woman's name. Of course, it was just as he’d mastered ignoring her bouncing and gotten into the flow of a report. When he asked if she was sure, Ryder pulled up an image of the Dockmaster herself, handing off papers and payment.

That would complicate things. As he stepped closer for a better look, he couldn't believe the bitch would be so stupid. Annoyingly, the stupidity saved her life. An underling he could have had quietly killed to send a message. Zia herself was tied to him, and killing her would implicate himself. 

He scanned the rest of the evidence Ryder had uncovered. Thorough, as usual. She would make an excellent employee, but how to ease her into the business when she'd already expressed concerns? 

_Baby steps_ , he reminded himself. He couldn't kill Zia, but he could provide the evidence Ryder had gathered and have her arrested. It would be more legitimate coming from a source with clear connections to the company though. If he could convince her to take a payment from the business, Ryder would be tied a little bit more closely to both himself and Collective while providing that clear connection and removing Zia as an issue.

The question was whether Ryder would go along with it. He made the offer, and she set her chair to spinning. As her toe on the floor dragged it to a stop, she replied, “Sure, as long as it's from one of the legal divisions. I told you, I think your peeps are on the iffy side of things. I don't even know where _you_ fit into the story, other than recruiting down-on-their-luck hackers and directing private security teams to take care of things under the table.”

For a minute, he wondered if she was going to be a problem and if so, what he would do about it. Killing her was out of the question; she was too valuable a resource.

 _And you like her_ , a traitorous little voice whispered. _She's smart, capable, independent, and you haven't ever wanted to fuck someone this badly_. That aside, if she couldn't be brought to trust Collective’s motives, he'd have to neutralize her as a danger. He could see her targeting Collective Industries as easily as she had Sloane and ROKAR, and he'd worked too hard to build the company up to allow her to interfere.

The sudden stillness with which she watched him told him he'd been quiet too long. Somehow she could read him almost as well as Kian could, always sensing the threat in him and responding directly where others would miss or dismiss it.

Reyes forced himself to smile. _Charm her, or you'll have to consider her a risk_. He didn't want to do that. 

She blinked and tilted her head slightly, appearing mildly fascinated by his transformation. _There's the other thing you like about her. She sees you, but she's not really scared of you_. He refused to believe she was stupid, so either she was even more naive than he'd thought or she'd encountered men like him before. He made a mental note to go back through her dossier more carefully; it wouldn't do to underestimate her.

Turning on the charm, he said, “I'm a consultant. A fixer, really. Sometimes it helps to have someone who can operate outside the usual channels.” With a shrug, he added the part he thought was important to her. “As long as everyone gets paid and nobody gets hurt, right?”

She looked at him, a long, evaluating stare before agreeing and abruptly rising. When she reached for her bag and told him to call her if more work came up, a peculiar feeling shot through him. He had no more work in mind after this and didn’t know when he could entice her over again. If he was going to make a move, it had to be now.

“We should go for a drink, since you're not working tomorrow,” he called to her back, trying to keep his tone casual. Ryder turned back to study him again, and he resisted the urge to straighten from his slouch against the desk. It seemed to take ages before she agreed, seemingly on the basis of his having stuck her with the tab on their first meeting. He’d done it on a whim, but it was one he was glad of now.

Reyes bantered with her, not even particularly trying to seduce her this time but just for the fun of it. Kian and Keema were the only two people he could really relax around, and with Keema undercover and Kian working all the time, it had been a while since he’d taken a night off.

Making Ryder laugh felt like a small victory, a feeling he chalked up to taking another step toward securing her interest. She laughed some more, this time at herself, when he got her down to the dancers’ dressing rooms and tried walking in the shoes Nina had pulled out for her. Ryder was a little hopeless, but it was weirdly endearing to watch the motorcycle-riding hacker concentrate on taking normal strides in heels she was obviously not accustomed to wearing and make fun of herself while doing so. The fact that she was making the effort simply because he’d asked her out was...nice. 

The realization troubled him slightly. _Why does her being silly make me feel good?_ He pushed the thought aside. It wasn’t important. Certainly not next to how good she looked in her borrowed outfit.

***

Ryder’s reaction to their entry into the club was everything he could have hoped for. Her raised eyebrows when they simply strode past the queue, the way she’d shivered when he suggested they certainly would enjoy their evening, the wide-eyed admiration of the club itself and her whispered, “Who _are_ you?” pleased him to no end. He’d worked hard to be the kind of person who could do and afford such things, and her appreciation fed his pride in his accomplishments. 

When they reached the booth he preferred, Reyes made a mental note to tip Alvin double the next time he was here. A small batch bottle of Macallan awaited them, rather than the usual, the perfect treat for the occasion. While Ryder slid onto the leather bench seat behind the table he cracked the bottle open and poured, savoring the rich scent that rose from the tumblers. This was going to be a good night, he could feel it already. 

Since this was a casual occasion, he allowed himself to sit closer to Ryder than he did when she was visiting him at Tartarus on business. The quick intake of breath and the way her gaze lingered on the exposed skin of his chest told him he had a chance to score tonight. _Patience_ , he counseled himself. _Warm her up first_.

The whiskey certainly helped smooth his path. As her head tipped back and her eyes shut in pure enjoyment, he took a moment to admire her long, slim neck and full lips, feeling desire rise more urgently in him. _Talk to her_ , he reminded himself. _Earn your nickname_. He started telling stories, harmless tales from nights long past. The more he made her laugh, the more he wanted to. Unlike the people he spent most of his time with she was free with her good humor, letting her guard down further with every giggle and burst of chuckles. It made her both more attractive and more vulnerable, and by the time she tilted her head toward him his cock was throbbing with want.

It took a serious effort of will to stop himself short of kissing her. He would flirt and tease and chase, but the idea that he might be forcing himself on someone else in a sexual situation was abhorrent to him. Verbal power games or beating the shit out of someone was one thing, but unwanted sexual advances were a boundary he made a conscious effort not to cross. Even a man like him had to have limits. Besides, there would be plenty of time to be more aggressive once he was certain he was desired.

Fortunately, it seemed he was wanted. The jolt of connection that shot through him when her lips met his and her hand slid smoothly over his chest was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. _What the fuck? Where did that come from?_ He wrestled with himself, wanting to pull her closer and have his way but not wanting to overstep. Normally, sex was a tool to him. It still was; he would still use it to tie her to him but usually, it was easier to keep a cool distance. 

Ryder must have sensed his struggle because she broke the kiss and leaned away. He tried to dampen his passion, but she read it as easily as she read his threats.

“You're holding back,” she accused. Reluctantly, he admitted it. What was the point in lying to her on this? If she didn’t want him, he needed to know before he crossed a line. If she did, he couldn’t resist gambling for more. 

The desire that rose in her eyes the stern, “Don't,” that accompanied it surprised him. Did she realize what she was asking for in telling him not to hold back? He had...particular tastes. Rougher preferences that he didn’t get to indulge nearly as often as he liked. “Careful, _nena_ ,” he warned her, a thrill darting through him at the possibility that he might be able to enjoy those preferences with her. 

A sharp nip at his throat sparked fire in his veins. Reyes held back for another half second, then let his hand spring up and grasp a handful of her hair to pull her back. _Alright, Pathfinder. Let’s see how you like to play_.

Pure challenge was in her gaze as she bit her lip and stared back at him. There was no fear, no hesitation, only lust and provocation.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out of him. _She’s going to be so much fun_. With a bit of leverage he had her on his lap, knees spread to either side of his thighs. He cut off her startled gasp as he kissed her again, the way he’d been wanting to, holding her in place and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

This time, Ryder didn’t pull away. She yielded to him with a moan he felt through her jaw more than heard before shifting to ride him. _Shit_ , he thought, making a groan of his own as his hips moved against her almost of their own accord. They were practically fucking with clothes on, and he wanted her more than he could ever remember wanting someone.

Eventually, they both needed to breathe. If he didn’t take it down a notch, odds were good he’d be sorely tempted to take her here in the club, and he wanted more than that for their first time. Her willingness to play rough and his need to unleash that side of himself demanded it, but he needed to confirm it first. “You want it like this?” he asked, hearing the rasp in his own voice as he topped up their drinks. Ryder took a quick sip of her whiskey and nodded, wickedness in her eyes and the curve of her lips.

A test, then. He finished his glass, then traced the cool finger from her jaw down her throat to her chest, taking advantage of her lack of bra to brush over a nipple before squeezing it lightly. She bared her teeth but didn’t stop him. He pinched increasingly harder, watching her chest rise and fall faster with each increase in pressure and reveling in the challenge in her turquoise stare. Finally, she’d had enough, arching backward with a gasp, and he immediately let her go with a gentle lick on the nipple to soothe and reward her. Reyes hadn’t been gentle in the last few seconds, and her pain threshold was impressive. 

Possibilities spun through his mind as he kissed his way from her breast to her neck. “We are going to be friends, you and I.” Her response was encouraging, and her attempt to control him by pulling him up for a kiss sparked a further desire to dominate her. Grasping her wrists, he forced them behind her without breaking the rhythm of his tongue against hers.

Her delighted laugh reassured and stirred him as he confirmed that she was okay with being restrained. “It's going to drive me crazy,” she said huskily.

That was the idea, and he told her so, visions of her bound for his pleasure unfurling in his head. He had no idea if she would be up for what he had in mind, but this was a promising start. Her plea to go somewhere more private was the answer to the prayers his aching cock had been sending up to his head for the last half hour. 

_I can’t believe she’s going along with this_ , he thought as she followed him out of the club and into a taxi. He directed the driver to a Collective-owned flat in Chiswick, not yet trusting Ryder enough to take her to his Regent’s Park haven, and dragged her back astride his lap, ignoring the protests of the cabbie. He had no intention of fucking Ryder in the car when he could have much more fun later. 

Of course, the fun he was having now was not inconsiderable. She was as unconcerned with the driver’s complaints as he was and making every effort to open his jeans. Countering her eagerness was a game unto itself, both testing and teasing her as he tried out different methods of restraint. Everything he did only seemed to excite her further. 

When they arrived, he took control of the situation by gripping her chin sharply and commanding her to wait. She obeyed admirably, holding herself completely still while he paid and opened the door. _Oh, Ryder...the games we could play_. He’d go relatively easy on her tonight, gauging her comfort and familiarity, but if all went well Reyes saw a myriad of possibilities for their free time if tonight went as well as he hoped. 

He watched her carefully as she exited the taxi, noting her unsteadiness and chalking it up to the shoes rather than drunkenness. At least he hoped it was the shoes because he wouldn’t fuck her drunk, certainly not the first time. Intoxication would mean she was unable to give considered consent, and that was not a can of worms he was willing to open. 

Ryder kicked the heels off as soon as they were at his door, not waiting for him to finish opening it, and was immediately steadier. Still, he explained where they were and gave her an out, which she enthusiastically refused with a demand that he fuck her. _I intend to_ , he thought, checking her face quickly as he flicked the lights on. It wasn’t slack, and her eyes lacked the bright shine of intoxication while tracking him easily. Good. She wasn’t drunk. 

“Your wish is my command,” he told her as he threw her over his shoulder, relishing that he was finally able to be more physical. Her shriek spurred him on as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. 

She threw her shirt off as soon as he set her down, completely unabashed as he unbuttoned his shirt and disrobed more slowly. Her tits were small but perky, and they way she toyed with her brown nipples was entirely too enticing. 

“That’s my job,” he told her as he lifted her up and backward onto the bed with a firm grip under her thighs. She looked startled but unafraid as she went down, and the only change in her features was a wide grin as he quickly followed her onto the bed and forced her wrists over her head. _Now to see if this is really how she wants to do this_.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” he whispered into her ear, bearing down on the grip on her wrists to make it clear what he meant. She squirmed, trying to break his hold and failing as she confirmed. “Yes, dammit!” 

_Well, then_. He released her long enough to yank her leather trousers and panties off, appreciating the black lace he glimpsed before pushing his jeans and pants down. He was fully hard and had been for a while, and the way Ryder’s eyes widened when she saw his cock spring out was gratifying. He knew he was well-endowed but having it reconfirmed by a new partner was always appreciated. Her reaching hand sliding along his length, as if she hadn’t believed her own eyes, only added to the feeling. 

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck as he put a condom on. He hated the damn things, but better safe than sorry. The bite distracted him but as soon as he was finished with the condom he rolled her to her stomach and trapped her arms at the small of her back, giving her one last chance to tell him no. “Still want it rough?” He hoped she’d say yes; all signs were pointing to it but stranger things had happened. 

“For fuck’s sake, _yes_!” she panted. 

It was all he needed. He’d confirmed and asked and confirmed again, tested and tried her, and she responded positively every time. As he finally buried his throbbing cock in her - slowly, the first time, to gauge her response once more - he felt a deep satisfaction. It wasn’t just the fact that he finally had her in bed. Something was different. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d failed to seduce a mark, but for some reason, catching Ryder meant more. She wasn’t just a mark, she was...Ryder. There was something unique about her, and now maybe he could start figuring out exactly what it was.

She hid her face in the mattress but he heard her muffled cry as he fully penetrated her. That wouldn’t do. “None of that,” he growled, gripping her hair to bring her head up as he pulled back and thrust again to draw out another moan. “I want to hear you.” He wanted to hear every single one of the cries he could pull from her as he fucked her harder in response to her struggles against him. She didn’t say stop, and without a safeword that’s what he’d listen to. 

The harder he pumped his hips into her the harder she fought, challenging him. Reyes’ blood surged as he mastered her, letting go of her arms to slide an arm around her chest and across her throat. As he squeezed harder and started cutting off her air she submitted, panting his name in quick gasps and shifting from a competitive movement to a cooperative one. The energy she put into it worked nearly as well as fighting him had for turning him on. Having had to wrestle her into submission first had him on the edge of orgasm.

“Come for me, _nena_ ,” he breathed into her ear, driving himself into the hot, tight depths of her pussy. Reyes was pleasantly surprised when she redoubled her efforts, becoming less coordinated as she approached her peak. It was his signal that they were nearly there, that the climax he’d been holding back was almost ready to release.

Ryder shuddered and moaned, her inner walls clenching around his cock in a way that made him come almost automatically, as if this was the way nature intended. He bit her shoulder, hard, to mark her as his, relishing her shout as he emptied his balls.

He didn't usually encourage cuddling after, but he couldn't seem to draw away from her. Blanketing her like this illustrated how well her body fit against his, and he was trying to figure out why that was so pleasant when she nudged him. _Shit, crushing her_. Reyes eased off to the side but kept himself pressed against her back, still puzzling out the mystery as he tugged the condom off, knotted it, and tossed it into the bin across the room. 

Wrapping her in his arm again, he closed his eyes and focused on sorting through the warring thoughts in his brain, breathing in the soft orange flower and amber scent of her mixing with the musk from their sex. Should he kick her out, like he usually did, not wanting the attachment? No, it was late, and if she stayed it might make her more inclined to trust him. He had what he needed though; there were no more jobs for her and no reason to keep her around if she was too suspicious of Collective to join the company. She was a valuable resource to keep in his back pocket, but it would be better to cut her loose before she had a chance to learn something that might help her hack them. But still...

Ryder shifted slightly, and he automatically started running his fingers through her blue hair to soothe her. With a small, startled sound she subsided, tucking back against him once more. _I want her to stay_ , he allowed himself. _Why do I want her to stay when there is every reason for her to leave?_

He didn’t get the chance to answer the question because she suddenly pulled out of his embrace and sat up. Reyes blinked up at her, the light from the hall showing her frown. She didn’t answer immediately when he asked what was wrong, and it made him nervous. Had he done something to upset her? He thought he’d been pretty thorough in asking consent and clear that he’d stop if she said stop. 

Her voice was somehow both sharp and breathless as she said, “I have to go.” Propping himself up on an elbow in an attempt to give her statement due consideration, he reminded Ryder that it had to be after three. “You can stay here,” he offered.

The words she spoke next could have been stolen from his book of lines. “I know. But...we have business, and we have pleasure. I only spend the night for love.” She kissed him before sliding out of bed, long limbs silhouetted in the hall light as she pulled her clothes back on, and he felt a strange emptiness. So it wasn’t about the sex itself, it was something else. Shoving the thought aside, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his jeans, not bothering with underwear since he’d be back in bed shortly and slept naked. 

When he said he was getting her into a taxi, she looked poleaxed. _Why is that a big deal?_ he wondered as her body language became closed off and she protested. Reyes insisted again. Whatever was going on in either of their heads right now, he would do what he could to get her home safely. He was the who’d invited her out and directed the cab to his place. London was more dangerous than ever these days, with even Chiswick having its share of Oblivion-addled druggies looking to mug a target to pay for their next score, and while he wasn’t always a gentleman he knew when a duty of care was owed.

Ryder was biting her lip, looking like she was trying not to cry. _What is going on?_ Reyes wondered, completely baffled. What had he done? Or was this not even about him? The whole situation was becoming absurd; he’d never tried to convince someone to stay before and the first time he was, she was trying equally as hard to see herself out at stupid-o’clock in the morning. 

Her face firmed and she walked out of the room, thanking him over her shoulder. She fidgeted as he unlocked the door and escorted her out, turning her face to the dark sky and breathing deeply, as if she truly was a little bird trying to take flight. Reyes frowned. _Did she not want to be near me that much?_

Maybe not. She stood close to him as they reached the curb, and the look on her face was desperation with a hint of fear when he flagged a taxi. A sudden insight flashed into his mind. _She wants to stay, but she’s afraid of what it will mean_.

“You can still stay,” he invited, testing the theory. Her expression shifted, becoming wistful. “I can’t.”

Moving slowly to give her the chance to back away, he lifted her chin and kissed her. She whimpered low in her throat but didn’t pull away. _It’s not me, it’s her_.

He stepped back and opened the door, giving her the out she wanted even as something in his chest turned over. Ryder stepped away, reluctance in every line of her movements, and got in. He gave the driver enough money to pay for a trip to Stratford and told him to get her there safely, hoping she did.

As the black car sped off into the night, loud footsteps clacked across the road. Looking up, Reyes started to dismiss the hooker walking toward him, then did a double take. Not a hooker. Zia. Drunk, from the slackness of her features and the sloppy way she was walking, with one of the straps of the designer cami she probably couldn’t really afford slung down around her arm. And here he was, shirtless in the street. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Shit_. She must have seen him bundle Ryder into the taxi but what the fuck was she even doing outside his flat, at all let alone at this time?

“Who’s zat bitch?” the red-haired woman asked acerbically, her French accent thickened by intoxication. Reyes pushed aside all of his confused thoughts and feelings about Ryder and focused on Zia. “None of your goddamn business. You and I are over, Zia, I don’t know how many times I have to say it or how much clearer I can be. What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Zia snarled, her beautiful face contorting with an ugly rage. “You’re a motherfucking _connard_ , you know that?”

Reyes felt coldness seep into him. It was late, he wanted his bed, and this crazy bitch had come after his business because she couldn’t have him - and his money. A reptilian smile crawled across his face as he remembered that Ryder had given him the key to taking Zia down. “I do know that. And if you keep fucking with me and turning up outside my flat, you’re going to find out exactly how much of a bastard I can be. Get the fuck out of here, before you really make me angry.” He might not be able to kill her, but he’d put extra effort into going after not only her, but her entire fucking department at the Port Authority. It would be the perfect PR opportunity for Collective Industries, exposing corruption in the Port and casting Collective as an ethical business struggling against vindictive government agents.

She stood there in the street, looking a hot mess with smeared makeup and disheveled clothing. “I came to give you one last chance to take me back, but I guess you’re going to be selfish,” she snarled venomously. Reyes couldn’t even begin to run his mind through the mental convolutions that would have led her to make that statement and was too fed up to bother. In his coldest voice, he ordered, “Get. The fuck. Out of here. Before I get a restraining order.” He’d rather just have her killed, but it wasn’t worth the police investigation it would bring. Better to have her arrested. 

For a long minute she stayed where she was, and Reyes was seriously considering calling the police when her face twisted. Spitting at his feet, she turned and stalked off in the direction of Turnham Green station. He didn’t move to go back inside until she was well down the road and around a corner. 

“ _Perra loca_ ,” he muttered to himself as went back in and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Maybe he should just stick with fucking men. 

_Maybe not_ , he allowed when Ryder’s scent puffed up from the bed as he threw himself on it. Reyes smiled as he tugged his jeans off and tossed them in the general direction of the hamper. He’d be annoyed with himself for his untidiness in the morning but was too exhausted to put them away properly just now. 

Sending a quick text to Ryder to make sure she got home safely, he settled under the covers and buried his nose in the pillow she’d rested on. Her reply back was as short as she had been verbally when she left, so whatever was bothering her hadn’t been resolved in the time it took to drive home. 

That was fine. He’d give her time. He could be patient, because one way or another he was determined to see her again, if only to figure out why she made him feel this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on that one! He was wrestling with me. 
> 
> Big chunks of the next two chapters weren't originally planned, so they'll take me a little longer to write. Or rather, Ryder's will, because I had a little too much fun writing Reyes' morning after already. Depending on length we should get to Sloane's party, though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos, and commenting!


	8. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder receives a message from Reyes with an invitation she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks go to [queenofkadara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara) for letting me borrow her Mara Ryder again, and to [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel) for Spanish tips.

Grey clouds were spitting a light drizzle when Ryder woke late the next morning. The soreness between her legs reminded her that last night hadn't been a dream, that she'd had amazing sex with a man she couldn't explain her attraction to. He'd done nothing wrong, but the intensity of it contrasting with the soothing comfort of his arms afterward had sparked feelings that frightened her. That's not what was supposed to happen; it wasn’t her style, not anymore. She was just going to fuck him and forget him, or at least, that's what the plan had been.

Turning over to snuggle back under the covers, Ryder realized that wasn't going to happen. The tented sheets and the warmth of her body made a mini oven that amplified the residual scent of him, and her mind kept replaying the satisfying way he'd dominated her. She wanted more.

 _You could have stayed. He invited you_ , she scolded herself. But no. She couldn't allow him to think he had leverage over her. He was dangerous, and he would use it. She didn't know what his angle was but Reyes was the kind of man who always had one. Her hacking might make her a minor criminal, but she'd be one on her terms, not his. She couldn’t afford feelings for him.

The chime of a notification on her phone forced her from her cocoon. Mara, saying of course she could meet for after work drinks and asking if everything was okay. She sent a reply back assuring her friend that she was fine, she just had news and needed some perspective. 

With the rest of the day stretching long before her, Ryder reluctantly climbed out of bed and made breakfast. The weather suited her mood, grumpy and annoyed. She realized that she’d never taken the other half of her payment for to ROKAR job and that they hadn’t agreed on a price for her shipping container sleuthing. The money she had already received would be enough to cover her rent, but it was the principle of the thing. 

_He’ll pay up_. Something told her he would. If he was the type to insist on seeing her into a taxi and escorting her down to the street at three in the morning, he’d pay her. 

Smoke from burning toast tickling her nostrils brought her out of another memory of his lips on hers. “God _damn_ it!” she swore. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed to get her mind off of Reyes.

Scott. She’d call the hospital and check on him. Then she’d start the new project that had been in the back of her mind. 

The hospital reported no change, as expected, and yes he was resting well, and no they didn’t know when he’d wake up. Ryder sighed as she hung up, having anticipated how that call would go. She and Scott weren’t close, but he was her brother all the same. She kind of missed the little shit. 

So, onto her project. She’d been planning for a while now to develop an assistant, an artificial intelligence that could take her automation of tasks at work a step further and actively help. An AI could boost her hacking efforts to the next level, letting her continue her efforts against Sloane and ROKAR even while she was at work at the Initiative. She even had a name for it already: Synthetic Analytics Matrix, or SAM. 

Hours flew in minutes as she set up the file and got started. The project would take weeks, even months, just to get the basic structure right, but she needed a break from what she’d been doing. Working on SAM felt pure, a labor of love rather than vengeance, and she lost herself in planning out algorithms. Code, numbers, and formulas were clear and straightforward even when they were complex, lacking the messy nuances of feelings. They were safe.

A strident beeping startled her. Her phone, reminding her that it was time to shower and go meet Mara. Rubbing her eyes and triple-checking that she’d saved her work, she stripped her panties off and headed into the bathroom.

That bastard Reyes was waiting behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes as the hot spray of water hit her.

***

The aging Westfield Stratford City shopping centre had recently gotten a facelift, and Laz was meeting Mara at a new bar on the dining strip. Laz was late, again, despite only living down the road and her friend coming straight from work at the Natural History Museum in Kensington. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she winced as Mar looked up from her phone. Good-natured as ever, Mara brushed the apology off. “No worries! I was catching up on some writing. Bug stuff,” she teased, knowing how Laz felt about creepy crawlies of any description and grinning at her exaggerated shudder. “Bad day at work?”

Laz slumped onto a stool next to her. “I forgot to tell you. I got suspended without pay for the week on Monday. And that’s not even the news I invited you to drinks for,” she grumbled. 

Her friend looked horrified. “Wait, what? What happened?” 

Signalling the bartender and handing over her bank card to start a tab, Laz launched into the story of how she’d unintentionally arrived at work with a knife and gone off on Tann. Mara’s tugging at her gold earrings grew more regular as the story went on. “And that’s _not_ what you wanted to talk about? What the hell, woman?”

“I know, I’m sorry, the week only got crazier from there. I went to meet Reyes on Wednesday. He had another job, I did it, and the one after that.” _Don’t tell her the details, don’t implicate her_. “Then he asked me out for drinks.”

Despite her obvious nervousness, Mara perked up. “Please tell me you said yes.” 

Laz rubbed her face. “I said yes.”

“And?!” 

With a sigh, Laz took a long draught of cider. “It was...unbelievable.” She described the club, the crazy attraction between them, his repeated checks that she was happy with what they were doing. “He even put a condom on without my having to ask.” She paused, shivering as she remembered the way Reyes had flipped her over and pinned her down.

A saucy grin curled Mara’s lips upwards and her green eyes danced. “Oh, this is good. Spill!”

Laz laughed. “Girl, he’s _hung_. And _damn_ does he know what to do with it. But…” She sobered and rotated her pint on its dampened paper mat. 

“But what?” prompted Mara, her face falling anxiously again. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Laz continued, “But it was like, _too_ good. Like...I thought it was just a fuck, but...then it was more. So I went home.”

Mara’s brow dimpled as she frowned. “What do you mean, ‘more’?”

“I...think I like him. _Like_ like him.” Scowling, Laz took another gulp of cider to wash the words out of her mouth. 

Looking confused, Mara asked, “And that’s a problem, why?” Laz shrugged irritably, picking at a napkin. “I don’t do feelings.”

“Oh, for Christ’s - seriously, Laz? You _ran away_? Because you might have feelings for this guy?”

Shrugging again, Laz didn’t reply. 

“Has he done anything to hurt you?” Mara asked carefully. Laz shook her head energetically. “No! No, not at all. He buys me computers and expensive whiskey, pays for me to take taxis all over town, gets active consent, wears a condom, cuddles after sex...I mean Jesus, he’s perfect except for the bit where he’s...kind of into some shady business. And a little too charming. But somehow I feel like he wouldn’t hurt me. He makes me laugh and we have this ridiculous chemistry...I’m an idiot, aren’t I.”

Mara bit her lip and didn’t speak for a moment. Laz picked at her coaster while she waited for her friend to say something. She knew the woman was dying to drop a truth bomb on her but was framing how to do so without pushing her. 

Finally, Mara spoke. “Laz… I would never invalidate your feelings by calling you an idiot. But... if he makes you feel good, you believe he wouldn’t hurt you, and isn’t doing other things that are unacceptable to you...why not give this a chance? I know what happened with Xavier was… a lot,” she continued. 

Laz snarled instinctively at the sound of her ex’s name, but Mara was undeterred. “It’s been a long time, Laz. Seriously,” Mara insisted. “I worry about you. Xavier is long gone. He was just one man. And a douchebag, on top of that. I would hate to think one douchebag ruined your chances of finding something better with someone else.” Mara gazed affectionately at Laz, but Laz couldn’t quite meet Mara’s eyes. 

Her friend spoke again, gently prodding. “So far this Reyes sounds… worth a shot? Maybe?”

Laz finished her pint and signaled for another, amused to find Mara only a third of the way through her first. “I don’t want to have feelings. It’s messy. And it hurts,” she pouted.

“I worry that you’re doing yourself a disservice,” her friend said sadly, tugging at a gold earring once more. Laz sighed, knowing Mar was right but not wanting to admit it. “I’d definitely fuck him again,” she said with forced lightness, trying to bring the subject back to something they could laugh at. Mara rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing and allowing it anyway. She was a good friend.

***

Ryder went back to work at the Initiative on Monday, keeping her head down and her mouth shut. Director Tann bumped into her a bit more than he had previously, obviously keeping an eye on her. While she seethed internally, she couldn’t afford another week suspended - or worse, to be fired. 

She heard nothing from Reyes. At first, she told herself it was a good thing, that it was a relief. It was what she’d wanted, a good one-night stand with no strings. As the days passed though, she heard Mara’s words echoing in her head and found herself checking her phone, wondering if she should send him a message. It was entirely unlike her, and her anxiety only increased when she realized that yes, she did like him, and she was worried that she'd missed her chance.

Tuesday rolled around, and he was still on her mind. Would it be pathetic to send him a text and see what happened? 

_Fuck it_ , she thought, pulling out her mobile. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do at work with her automated processes running the data collection and analysis. As she held the phone, trying to craft the perfect mixture of funny and sexy, it buzzed, startling her enough that she fumbled it and nearly dropped the damn thing. 

Her breath caught when the ID popped up. _Reyes_. Another job?

Skimming the message, her eyes widened. _“Thanks again for your help with the shipping container and ROKAR. I owe you, and I’ll throw in something special. I think I found just the thing. Give me a call when you have a minute - I promise you won’t be disappointed.”_

Ryder glanced at the clock on her monitor, heart skipping. It was half one, and she hadn’t taken a lunch. Surely this had to be a sign? Tucking her mobile in her pocket and grabbing her wallet, she ducked out down the stairwell and out the back door, heading for a small park down the road. Plopping down cross-legged in the grass near a shady linden tree, she tapped the call button on his message. 

Reyes picked up almost immediately, his voice sliding into her ear and wrapping around her brain. “Ryder. I was just thinking of you.”

She shivered, remembering his throaty command in her ear as he fucked her hard. _Come for me, nena_. “Hey, is it a bad time?” she asked, hoping he didn’t hear her breathlessness. 

“For you? Never,” he purred. They sat in silence for a moment before Ryder broke it. “You...mentioned you had something special to tell me about?”

He chuckled. “Yes. I have, ironically, been invited to a party being thrown by Sloane, of all people. Probably an attempt at intimidation, but I thought you might like the chance to get into her systems from the inside, this time. That is...if you don’t mind going as my plus one? I promise I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” 

The offer rocked Ryder back, sending her emotions tumbling. A chance to see him again. An opportunity to take the fight to Sloane. But most of all, another chance to see where this could go. “And if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?” she asked impulsively, feeling desire pooling in her lower regions. 

His next words only made it worse. “That can be arranged,” he replied in the same low growl he’d used the other night. Her pulse surged. “When and where?”

She imagined she could hear a smile in his voice when he replied. “Friday night. Can I pick you up from Stratford station at seven? Wear something business casual.”

That would give her time to run home and change before the party. “That works. See you then.”

They ended the call and Ryder went to find lunch, feeling markedly better than she had that morning. 

***

It seemed to take ages for Friday to arrive. In a way, that was a good thing. It gave her a chance to prepare a USB with malware - there was no way she would miss a chance to infect Sloane’s network - and drag Mara out to help her find something to wear. The entomologist had a better idea of what “business casual” meant than she did, and they settled on a midi-length blue dress that fitted to her waist and flared to her knees and strappy, kitten-heeled sandals that Laz could actually walk in. A wide black clutch and silvery-blue wrap completed the outfit.

Waiting at Stratford station Friday evening, she felt more elegant than she could remember ever having felt and was glad she’d made the effort when a black Land Rover with windows tinted to just past the legal limit pulled up. Reyes stepped down from the driver side, looking delicious in a fitted, cobalt blue dress shirt untucked over black slacks with subtle black leather shoes. The top buttons were undone again, apparently his nod to “casual”. He grinned when he saw her. “I thought you’d be in blue. You look lovely,” he said, sounding pleased that they were matching.

Ryder couldn’t help but grin back as butterflies started up in her stomach, and on impulse, she stepped to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. When she rocked back, a sly smile eased over his face. “You're holding back,” he teased.

Laughing, Ryder replied, “Yes.”

Reyes stepped closer, gathering her to him and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed him, opening her mouth for his tongue. A passerby shouted, “Don't forget the condom!” and was ignored. 

When they broke the kiss, both were smiling. “Well then. Shall we get to the party?” Reyes asked as he stepped away and opened the passenger door. Ryder accepted his hand up, admiring the black leather interior and wood paneling as Reyes walked back around.

“Nice car,” she said lightly as he eased into the driver's seat, put the car in gear, and pulled into traffic. It was beyond nice; it was downright luxurious, especially given the cost of petrol these days. He smirked, as she noticed he tended to do when she appreciated something expensive, and said, “Well, we can't turn up to a party at my competitor's headquarters on the train. Have to keep up appearances.”

Ryder briefly wondered where she fit into his idea of appearances, then decided not to worry about it. He'd invited and complimented her, and that would have to do.

They bantered all the way over to Sloane Group’s offices, words flying sharp and fast, punctuated by easy laughter. Ryder had been afraid that there would be awkwardness after her abrupt departure last week, but there was only fluid conversation. It made it harder to tell herself she didn't want to take Mara’s advice and give Reyes a chance. 

Their arrival at the party was noted. Ryder felt eyes on them as Reyes helped her down and tucked her hand to rest on his forearm. He ignored everyone, so she did, too, affecting the same cold superiority he was displaying. She was glad she'd put the USB drive in her bra when they approached a metal detector and her purse was searched. "Underwire and nipple piercings," she explained in a whisper to the male guard when his wand beeped over her breast. He flushed and waved her through, where Reyes was waiting with eyes sparkling in amusement. He knew the piercings were a lie even if he didn't know what she was really hiding, but he now knew she was up to something and apparently approved.

Once they got inside, Reyes led them in a circuit of the large room the party was being held in. Ryder snagged a plate of hors d'oeuvres while Reyes chatted, making polite greetings until they were in front of a statuesque woman with goddess braids falling over her shoulders and chest. She was beautiful, and the deep merlot colour of her dress perfectly played up the undertones in her smooth, ebony skin. Sharp black eyes took Ryder in, covering her from head to toe in a second and noting the way Reyes’ hand covered hers on his arm before flicking to the man himself.

“Reyes Vidal,” she greeted him warmly in the most beautiful voice Ryder had ever heard. “I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.” A petty part of Ryder wanted to be jealous of this woman, with her impeccable dress sense and obvious familiarity with Reyes, but she was too impressed by her self-assurance. 

“Keema,” Reyes greeted her, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. “Good to see you again. Remember what I said about fashionably late?”

“Introduce me to your companion,” Keema demanded. “She's lovely.” The words were spoken without a hint of irony or rancor, and Ryder's admiration of her rose. 

Reyes slipped the arm she was holding around her waist and eased her forward a step. “Lazuli Ryder, meet Keema Dorghun. An advisor to Sloane...and a friend.” Keema preened, one hand on her hip. 

“I didn’t think Reyes had friends, only contacts and colleagues,” Ryder quipped, trying to figure out what was going on here. He had friends among Sloane's advisors? 

Reyes snorted a laugh as Keema flashed a smile. “Oh, I’m those as well,” the tall woman said lightly. “Who do you think secured him an invitation to this event?” 

Ryder couldn't help but laugh. These two were clearly partners in crime of some description, and everything about Keema intrigued Ryder. Even so, she had another reason to be at this party. Sloane's systems wouldn't bug themselves. “Good to meet you, Keema. Hopefully, we can talk more later. Would you both excuse me, please? There's…something I need to see to.”

Both Keema and Reyes made understanding noises, turning to stand shoulder to shoulder as she slipped away. Definitely compatriots of some sort, and not romantic. The flirtatiousness Reyes had always displayed around her dropped into a cold professionalism soon as she was out of sight, peeking at them quickly from a distance. He moved on moments after she turned to look, flashing a politician's empty smile at the next woman as Keema did the same with a man who had approached her elbow. Ryder could tell the difference now; he'd given her a genuine smile earlier and even from a distance she could see where this one didn't reach his now-empty eyes.

 _Curiouser and curiouser_ , she thought to herself as she sought out the server room. It was a multi-storey building, but servers tended to be hosted at ground floor or below. Heat rose, and servers needed to be kept cool. She didn't even need the server room itself, just an unattended computer connected to the internal network, but the server room was the grand prize.

It took some doing, but dumb luck led her to an empty security post on the main floor. Cameras were watching, but she could take care of that. She just needed access. This was insane, and a huge risk for both her and Reyes if she was caught, but she craved justice for her brother.

The password on the computer was stupidly easy to crack with a program she'd included on the USB drive, and she was into the system in moments. As tempting as it was to sit and peruse the files, Ryder knew she wouldn't have long. Opening the executable file on the drive, she set it to run and found the camera's recordings. Fingers flying over the keyboard, she deleted the frames with her in them and set it to loop from an empty shot for the next ten minutes. Then she waited, fingers tapping on her thigh, for it to complete.

Approaching footsteps made her freeze. _Shit, someone's coming_. Glancing at the download status, she saw five percent remaining. _So close…_

She slipped out of the chair and crouched below the raised level of the desk, peeking above it carefully to see Reyes coming around the corner. Sighing in relief, Ryder climbed back into the chair, only to duck down again when he spun abruptly. “Captain!” his smooth voice greeted someone. “Just the person I was looking for.” He sounded almost seductive, but Ryder didn't have time to listen. The file finished loading. Snatching the USB out, she quickly erased all traces of her presence in the machine, locked it, and scuttled away with breath held.

Tip-toeing in heels was difficult, but she managed to make it around the corner to a ladies’ washroom. Slipping into the nearest stall, she crushed the USB underfoot and flushed it, holding the button down to force a manual flush until all the pieces were gone. The program she'd infected Sloane's system with would eventually give her everything she needed to prove the woman's role in Scott's attack and allow him to complete his investigation on top of it, spreading through Sloane’s networked computers and routing disguised data packets to her over time via the dark web.

Now she just had to get back to the main party. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Ryder stepped out into the main hallway - and nearly shrieked aloud when a hand firmly grasped her arm, pulling her into an alcove created by two marble pillars. The only thing that stopped her was another hand falling over her mouth as she drew breath.

“Shhh sh sh, _nena_ , it's me,” Reyes whispered. Ryder whimpered in relief behind his palm and sagged. “Guilty mind?” he teased, grinning and lifting his hand away from her mouth. She started to reply, then froze as a voice from behind Reyes called from down the corridor, “Vidal? A moment, please.”

He swore. “I need a distraction. That's Kaetus, he’s been trying to corner me all night -”

Ryder kissed him with all the passion relief could bring. He'd saved her from an unfortunate police encounter earlier and obviously come looking for her after. They'd worked as a team, however unintentionally. He'd covered her, now she would cover him.

The man cleared his throat behind them, and Ryder drew her leg up the length of Reyes’, hooking it around his hip. A quick study, Reyes slid his hand up her thigh and ground into her hips, pulling a low moan from her. She wanted him, tonight.

“Fuck’s sake,” the man behind them muttered. “I’ll just...right.”

Receding footsteps announced they were once more alone and Reyes pulled away to glance over his shoulder. “I think we’re in the clear,” he murmured, releasing her leg but not stepping away. 

“Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure,” she whispered back coyly, completely distracted from her earlier fear and riding the high of the doubled adrenaline. Turning back to look at her, Reyes ran a thumb along her lower lip. “Now you’re just teasing me.” With another glance in both directions, he grasped her hand and tugged her behind him. “I think we both got what we came here for. Let’s get out of here.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her along in his wake, heading for the door. As they waited for the valet to bring his Land Rover round, Reyes glanced at her sideways and asked, “Where to?” Ryder was pretty sure the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. “Somewhere quieter,” she replied with a pointed up-and-down look at him. 

Shifting his feet, Reyes offered, “My place has a roof terrace…”

Ryder felt her eyebrows shoot up. What _didn’t_ the man have at his disposal? And who the fuck was he? “Sounds perfect.” Mostly, it sounded like a chance at a do-over. One she wasn’t going to pass up. 

***

Reyes’ roof terrace was small and had clearly been intended as access for a fire escape, but it overlooked Chiswick Common and had enough space for a couple of light chairs sporting waterproof outdoor cushions. After an hour chatting, they sat in companionable silence for a while, sipping straight from a bottle of whiskey he'd snagged from the kitchen before heading up. He passed it to her, their fingers brushing as she accepted it, and asked, “Is London everything you'd hoped it would be?”

Ryder glanced at him, surprised. “You don't have much of an accent, but you still say a few words like an American,” he said with a sly grin. Snorting a laugh, Ryder took a sip from the bottle. “Busted. I'm a dual national, actually. My dad didn't give us much choice in the move. My mom…she was dying and the best specialists were here. For all the good it did,” she finished glumly.

Reyes didn't reply, perhaps sensing that she didn't want sympathy. She turned the question around before the mood died entirely. “What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?”

The silence stretched even longer this time and Ryder was beginning to wonder if she'd misstepped when he gave his answer. It was quiet, almost embarrassed. “To be someone.” It wasn’t the answer she’d been expecting, at all, nor was this the Reyes she was accustomed to seeing. _Is this an act? Or is this the real him under the charm?_ she wondered, studying him. _What do I say to that?_

Her mouth formed words that she hadn’t planned to speak. “You’re someone to me.” He turned to look at her, but she avoided his gaze, blushing furiously. _Shit, why did I say that? One good fuck and I'm talking all kind of non-_

Fingers cupped her cheek and turned her face toward him, cutting off her train of thought. Reluctantly, she met his eyes. They looked like melted bronze in the faint light from the park, seeming to swirl with unspoken feeling. “I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction,” he murmured finally. Not teasingly, or mockingly, or even seductively. A simple statement, carefully neutral. _Back out now, or commit. Give this a shot, or go home alone again. What do you want?_

Him, she wanted him, at least for now, for tonight. The moment she’d decided and started to lean closer to him, he pulled her the rest of the way. Their lips met nearly hard enough to bruise, and Ryder groaned in pleasure. Fire sparked through her and she pulled away. Reyes looked concerned until she told him she wanted him. Then he just looked devilish, asking her how and where.

Biting her lip nervously, Ryder asked when the last time he’d been tested for STIs was. She was a little surprised when he pulled out his phone, flicked his fingers over it, and held it up so she could see a report. Clean bill of health, with his name at the top, dated two weeks ago. “That’s...timely,” Ryder commented wryly. 

Reyes grinned. “Isn’t it?” 

_Fair’s fair_. Ryder showed him her last test confirming her own health and a successful refresh of her contraceptive implant. The report was a few months old now, but he was the only one she’d been with in that time. 

“Well then,” he purred, looking her up and down slowly. “What did you have in mind, _nena_?” 

Slipping out of her chair, Ryder knelt in front of him and ran clawed fingers up his thighs. Reyes made a pleased-sounding _mmmm_ and slouched a bit more in his seat to make it easier for her to open his trousers. That done, she leaned over and ran her teeth gently along his hard length over his boxer briefs, breathing out slowly as she did. When he tipped his head back and whispered, “Fuck,” Ryder tugged his pants down just enough to free him, taking a moment to size him up before taking his cock into her mouth. 

He went still but for a subtle quivering, as if he were stopping himself from moving, and Ryder grabbed one of his hands and put it on her head. She liked a little - or, honestly, a lot - of guidance in blowjobs. For one thing, having him take control turned her on, and for another, it usually saved her some effort. 

When she started to move, bobbing up and down along his shaft, Reyes tightened his fingers in her hair and sped her up slightly, then more, then forcing her deeper when she worked the muscles of her jaw and throat to accommodate him. She swirled her tongue around the tip of him on the upstroke, swallowed on the down, and occasionally gave him a light graze of teeth to keep things interesting.

Sooner than she was expecting, he pulled her off of him. “ _Chuta_ ,” he growled. “I won’t last long like this.” 

“Good,” she replied with a Cheshire cat’s grin when she looked up. “I want to taste you.”

He blinked, then levered her up as he stood. “I’m going to fuck you silly, and then you can taste me. How does that sound?”

Ryder threw back her head and laughed as he manhandled her around and toward the stairs. “As long as you make me scream your name, that should work.”

Low and impassioned muttering in Spanish followed her down to the bedroom, making her laugh even harder. They’d barely crossed the threshold when he flicked on the overhead light and then wrapped his arms around her from behind, reaching down and swiftly lifting the hem of her dress to explore between her thighs. She leaned back into him and moaned as the fingers of one hand nudged aside her thong and slid into her while the other hand clasped her throat, the length of his forearm keeping her pressed against his chest. He kissed and nipped at her neck, moving his thumb against her clit and slipping the fingers inside her in and out at a pace that weakened her knees. “Reyes,” she whimpered, close to her orgasm. 

Infuriatingly, he stopped, stepping back just enough to unzip the back of her dress and shove the straps off her shoulders, stripping the panties from her hips at the same time. As blue fabric puddled around her ankles, she turned to glare up at him. “Not quite a scream yet,” he teased, pushing his trousers down before forcing her back two steps to the bed. Ryder tripped over her dress and went down on the mattress, flat on her back, and Reyes was there with one hand holding her thigh and the other positioning his cock. 

“Fuck me,” Ryder demanded before he could ask his questions. “Hard.” With one eyebrow raised and a wicked smile on his lips, Reyes slammed into her. Arching back, Ryder screamed in pleasure. “Close, but not quite my name,” Reyes quipped in a growl as he pumped into her again. Ryder hooked her heels around his waist, urging him on and raising her hips to meet his thrusts. Finally, a man who didn't think she was made of porcelain and gave her what she asked for.

His thumb found her clit again, rubbing in small, circular movements timed to match the impact of his cock being buried inside her. She quickly picked up where she’d left off, feeling her climax rising and moaning his name. “Hmm...not quite a scream,” he observed, somehow managing to pound into her even harder.

She was on the edge. “ _Fuck_ , Reyes!” she screamed as she came, squeezing her thighs around him. He grunted as her pussy clenched, then pulled out and hauled her off the bed to kneel in front of him as soon as she’d finished. Ryder opened her mouth for his cock and swallowed the release that immediately followed as he gripped her by the hair. 

“ _Mierda_ ,” he muttered when the last of it had gone spurting down her throat, collapsing to the floor beside her to lean back against the bed. “One of these days I’ll hold out long enough to give you more than one. Sorry, _nena_.”

 _He’s apologizing for that?_ Ryder tipped over, licking her lips and resting her head on his shoulder as she sprawled, loose-limbed with satisfaction. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her as they caught their breaths. After a minute, Reyes said carefully, “You know, this would be more comfortable in bed.”

He was right. With a slightly grouchy groan, Ryder got to her feet just long enough to throw herself face-down on his bed. _Oh, right - silk sheets for the win_. She heard the rustle of feet on carpet as he stood and the soft _schwump_ of what must have been his shirt hitting the floor. The overhead light went out, and the bed shifted as his weight joined hers. He didn’t touch her, only laid beside her. 

_Ah. Because I left last time_ , she realized after a few confused seconds. Cautiously, in case he didn’t want it, she shifted closer and rested her head against his shoulder. His arm came around her immediately, so she slid hers over his chest. He pulled her thigh over his in response, and they wiggled a bit until they were comfortable. It was weird to allow herself to take comfort in someone else like this, but he smelled good and it was inexplicably satisfying to have their bodies pressed close. 

The last thing Ryder remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of a kiss on the crown of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is the longest single chapter I've ever written up to now. Hope it wasn't boring. As usual, Reyes comes next.


	9. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes isn't quite sure what he feels about Ryder, but he's determined to see her again - and win her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More big thanks to [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel) for Spanish tips!

Kian’s broad hand slapping down on the bar made Reyes jerk in surprise. “Mate. What the everloving fuck is wrong with you?”

Reyes frowned in confusion and the bartender pointed to his untouched whiskey. “I poured that ten minutes ago but you've sat there staring at nothing instead of drinking it and telling me if you pulled last night.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Reyes heaved a sigh and tried to pull his mind back from the circles it was running in. Maybe talking to his friend would help. It wasn't his style, but Ryder had him decidedly thrown.

“I pulled,” he admitted, taking a sip of whiskey. 

“And? Was she not any good? Pox-ridden? What?”

Reyes snorted a laugh. “She was fucking fantastic. But she left. At three in the morning. Went from satisfied and half asleep in my arms to...cold. Distant.” He frowned, unaccustomed to that kind of response and still not sure where he'd gone wrong. Usually, it was him pushing the other party out, not them running away. Especially not after sex like they’d had.

Kian sighed and poured himself a whiskey, coming around the bar to sit beside him. “So why is that something for you to sit here moping over? I thought you preferred your conquests to see themselves out.”

“I'm not moping,” Reyes protested with a scowl.

“You're moping, mate. Over a woman you've been chasing for two weeks, fucked to within an inch of her life if I know you, and then...what? Didn't get to spend the rest of the night with? She did your jobs, she took your money, and she let you have your wild way with her. Isn't that exactly what you wanted? What about this story is making you sit in a bar thinking rather than drinking?”

Shrugging and starting to feel annoyed at his own inability to figure out why he was bothered, Reyes took another sip of whiskey, more so that Kian would leave him alone than because he wanted it.

The other man’s sharp bark of laughter startled him again. “Aha! Ooh, lordy. Reyes Vidal has caught feelings.”

Glaring, Reyes snarled, “I have not. It would be easier to keep her sweet if she had stayed, that's all.” He definitely didn't have feelings for Ryder. That's not how he operated. Maybe she had feelings for _him_ , and that’s why she’d left.

A grin stretched across Kian’s face. “Bollocks. If that was the case, you'd be plotting your next move, not looking like you got turned down by the prom queen and pouting about it. You _like_ the lass.”

“I am _not_ pouting. And of course I like her,” he snapped, temper fraying rapidly as he was prodded. “She's useful.”

“And?”

That stupid fucking question was the last straw. His temper had a long fuse, but when it went, words tended to explode out of him with brutal honesty. “And smart. And beautiful. And she sees right through my shit and isn't afraid of me. She fucks exactly how I want to fuck, her hacking makes her dangerous enough to be interesting, and she fucking _ran away_ from me even though I _know_ she wanted to stay. She's…” He trailed off as he heard what he was saying, anger evaporating to be replaced with horror. “She's perfect for me.”

Kian doubled over laughing. The bastard had manipulated him in the way only a lover turned friend could, and he dropped his face into his hands. “I'm fucked.” 

The bartender kept laughing. Tears were starting to run down his face. “This is too perfect,” he gasped. “London’s own Casanova has finally met his match! Fuck me, but I never thought I’d see the day.” 

Reyes was saved by his phone ringing. It was the number Keema called from burner phones, which forwarded directly to him rather than the office switchboard. “It’s Keema,” he announced, glaring. Kian stood and took himself back to the storeroom to finish his laughing fit. 

“I don’t have long,” Keema said when they’d each verified the other’s identity. “Sloane is having a party. She wants to you there, won’t say why. I mentioned that we’ve crossed paths in other social circles so your invitation was assigned to me. Consider yourself invited. Next Friday, six p.m. at her HQ.”

Snapping his brain back into business mode, Reyes got as much information as he could. As he was about to hang up, he paused. “Actually...Keema, could you get a plus one added for me as well?” 

Kian, exiting the storeroom, overheard that and raised his eyebrows. Reyes rolled his eyes and spun his stool to lean back against the bar. 

“Business or pleasure?” Keema asked suspiciously. 

“Business,” Reyes answered quickly. Perhaps too quickly. “Reyes…” Keema said, warning clear in her melodious voice. “If your side business blows my cover, that’s months of work down the drain. We’re nearly where we need to be.”

“This person will get us a lot closer a lot faster if I plant the idea in her head and then convince her to share what she learns.”

Keema scoffed. “That’s a lot of ifs.”

Reyes was growing tired of this. First Kian, now Keema. He hardened his voice. “Can you do it or not?” he asked coldly. With a put-upon sigh, she said that she could. “We’ll be fashionably late. My guest has a day job,” Reyes said before ending the call. 

“Where are you taking Ryder, then?” the bartender asked, unloading glasses from the dishwasher.

With a small smile, Reyes replied, “To a party at Sloane’s offices. With a little nudge, I’m sure she could be induced to carry out an inside job on her own initiative.” Levelling a hard look at Kian, he added, “Feelings or not, business comes first. One way or another, I’ll have her. For Collective, if not for myself.” His friend only sighed as Reyes stalked up the stairs to get some work done. 

***

He waited until Tuesday to get in touch with Ryder, not wanting her to feel chased or trapped. If he was honest with himself, he also wanted to see if she’d reach out to him first. She didn’t, so he drafted a text acknowledging his debt and asking her to call him. 

His phone rang within minutes, much faster than he was expecting. Locking his door, he walked over to the window to answer it. “Ryder. I was just thinking of you.”

She sounded nervous when she asked if it was a bad time, and he assured her it wasn’t in deep, intimate tones. _Let her move the conversation on_.

After a minute, Ryder prompted him with a reminder that he’d mentioned something special. With a light laugh, he told her about Sloane’s party, admitting that he didn’t know why he’d been invited to an event thrown by his rival and planting the idea that Ryder might be able to gain access to Sloane’s systems from the inside. He paused to let that opportunity sink in, hoping that she was still interested in revenge for her brother, then added, “That is...if you don’t mind going as my plus one? I promise I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” 

Her reply sent a thrill of dark pleasure through him, her voice low and hungry. “And if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?”

Reyes shifted on his feet as his cock stirred and relief sent calming tendrils through him. It hadn’t been something he did that had sent her running. “That can be arranged,” he promised, not bothering to hide his desire. He heard her breath catch before she asked when and where. He gave her instructions in a smooth voice, waiting for her to confirm before he ended the call. 

Dropping into his chair, he absentmindedly stroked his now-hard cock as he checked his afternoon schedule. _Damn. Meetings through the rest of the day, and not enough time to rub one out now_. Fortunately, the one starting in five minutes was a conference call he could take from his desk - and it should be dull enough to rid him of his hard-on.

***

He spent the rest of the week preparing. First, he found a blue shirt, as close a shade as possible to the color he recalled her hair being. She’d focused exclusively on blue tops when he’d taken her to the dressing room for their last outing, and he had a feeling she’d do the same for this one. A man should complement his partner.

There was also the restocking of his flat in Chiswick. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but if Ryder was potentially going to come home with him again he wanted the place to look lived in. While he preferred the luxury of the Regent’s Park property, the Chiswick flat was more than adequate, especially if he was trying to keep a lower profile. He stocked up on groceries, moved some clothes, toiletries, and other goodies over, and started sleeping there. It was less convenient to get to the office, but every detail counted, down to whether the flat had a few stray crumbs from dinner or the house smelled like him. He would notice that kind of thing, and based on how easily she seemed to read him, she was clever and observant enough to notice it as well. 

The last bit was fetching the Land Rover out of storage. Parking was always a bitch in London, expensive and difficult to find, but for special occasions, he had a personal vehicle. It was a bit of an extravagance, but it never failed to make an impression. 

Driving over to Stratford on Friday evening gave him plenty of time in traffic to start feeling uncharacteristically nervous. _Kian can’t be right. I don’t have feelings, I just need to win her over. She’d be a good asset for Collective_. All of the talk in his head did nothing to slow his heart or settle his stomach. _You’ve never had one run from you before, that’s all. It’s a challenge_. That thought was solidly in mind until he pulled up to the station and saw her waiting, in a flattering blue dress that clung to her legs in the fitful breeze. She was looking idly at the evening sky, not at her phone or the people around her, and she was beautiful. 

Her turquoise gaze snapped down warily as he pulled up and stepped out, then lit up when she saw it was him. He hadn’t thought he could be any more relieved than he had been when she agreed to see him again, but her reaction let the last centimeter of tension flow out of his shoulders. He flashed her a winning smile and complimented her, glad that he’d guessed correctly on color. 

He wasn’t prepared for her to kiss him. After last week he’d been planning to keep his distance, unwilling to give up on a chance at having her again but mindful of the need to be sensitive. He didn’t know how to react now, able only to stare at her for a moment as his brain reordered itself. _She still wants me...and she’s holding back_. He said as much, using her words from the other night a teasing tone, and it worked. 

“Yes,” she laughed, spurring him to reach for her, wrap his arms around her and kiss her with the passion he’d been damming up in preparation for the evening. Feelings had nothing to do with it. His body wanted hers, was drawn to her like a magnet. Someone shouted something foolish at them about condoms, but Reyes was too busy claiming Ryder to care.

They seemed to break away by unspoken mutual agreement, neither really pulling from the other but simply finding the natural end of the embrace. Not wanting to ruin the moment by being too aggressive, Reyes opened the passenger door and handed Ryder up into the Land Rover. He could be a gentleman when he cared to make the effort. 

He couldn’t stop his pleased grin when she complimented the car. She seemed like someone who appreciated fine things but didn’t demand or expect them - a direct contrast to Zia. _Zia. What the fuck am I going to do about her? No. Not a question for right now. Focus on Ryder_. Reyes threw out a light response, not even really sure what he said as he focused on weaving through the tight London streets. 

Conversation on the way over was almost as easy and satisfying as sex with her was, full of witticisms, quick retorts, and laughing concessions. The idea of Ryder as someone that he could enjoy spending time with outside of bed began to solidify in his mind, even as he tried to guard against it and remind himself that she was a mark. 

Except...part of him was conflicted. If he was honest with himself - and he always tried to be honest with himself, because he was rarely completely honest with anyone else - he wanted her to be more than that. _Fuck. I do like her_. Of course Kian would be the one to spot it; the man’s bartender sense must have been screaming at him. 

Reyes was still trying to figure out what to do about the revelation when they arrived at Sloane’s headquarters. _No time to think on that now, you’re the motherfucking CEO of Collective Industries. Even if nobody knows it, you need to get your shit together and act like it, Vidal_. 

He noticed the way Ryder absorbed his mien, reading him once again and mimicking the way he presented himself to perfection. She’d make an admirable partner. Technical skill, intelligence, and beauty combined with the ability to pick up subtle cues made her dangerous. And after hours? He hoped to find out exactly how closely she matched his desires. If he could train her, mould her into exactly what he wanted in a partner...fuck it, he wouldn’t care if he fell in love with the woman. It would be worth it. 

As she walked through the metal detector, it blared a warning. _Shit, what has she got on her?_ He’d expected her to try something at Sloane’s HQ, but he had hoped she wouldn’t repeat her mistake with the knife at the Andromeda Initiative. Reyes doubted they’d see Sloane at all so there would be no chance for direct revenge; if anyone tried to speak with him or them it would be her second, Kaetus.

Ryder hid her nervousness admirably as her purse was searched and a metal-detecting wand was waved over her. He forcibly kept his face neutral when it beeped over her left breast, wondering what she had hidden there. Having seen her nipples, her whispered explanation of piercings was clearly a lie, but an amusing one all the same. A knife wouldn’t fit there, not a decent one, so she had something else up her sleeve. Or under her tit, rather. One way or another he’d find out what she was up to.

Once they made it into the banquet room hosting the party, Reyes scanned the crowd for Keema and spotted her immediately. Her dark eyes met his, and they carefully ignored each other even as Reyes noted her location and plotted a path toward her. 

He’d missed Keema. She was as much an anchor as Kian, the two of them together keeping him from going completely off the deep end where his criminal machinations were concerned. Maybe Ryder could serve as a third one day if he managed to win her.

Slowly, he led her around to where his second held court, making sure to pause long enough by a table of small plates long enough for her to grab something to eat. This was politics, not dinner, and both of them would probably go hungry by the end of the night. _Unless you’re able to live on love and fresh water, like the bloody French_ , he taunted himself, thinking of a phrase Zia had once used when the bitch refused to get out of his flat so he could go to the shops. 

Finally, they made it to Keema. Ryder’s initial reaction was interesting, looking his second up and down with wide eyes. Keema was an impressive woman - an impressive _person_ \- by all accounts, both physically and mentally. Her presence commanded a room in moments, and while he preferred to work the shadows, Keema drank in the spotlight and made people love her. They weren’t romantically compatible, but she was the perfect balance to him in their business relationship and he respected her for it. Even loved her, as a sister, which was high praise coming from him. 

As they approached, he saw Keema’s intellect at work as she evaluated Ryder in seconds, saw her note the way he held Ryder’s hand over his arm and the closeness of their body language before those hard obsidian eyes met his with the slightest lift of her brow. _What are you playing at, Reyes?_ her expression seemed to ask, while staying neutral to those who didn’t know her as well. 

When she greeted him Ryder stiffened slightly, though he might not have noticed had he not been physically touching her. The side of him that enjoyed stirring the pot was thrilled to see these two meet, wondering what they’d make of each other. He greeted Keema with a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on the cheek, reminding her of his comment on being fashionably late. Predictably, Keema ignored it, focusing instead on Ryder. 

“Introduce me to your companion. She’s lovely,” Keema said in a tone that was completely honest yet brooked no argument. _If this is who you’re calling a business associate, she’d better be more than a toy_ , was what he heard. It was fair, and a judgment of him rather than of Ryder. Zia had been a huge misstep and he’d need to rebuild his credibility with Keema on that account. 

Reyes made the necessary introductions after propelling Ryder forward slightly, wondering if she’d step into the role he hoped she’d be able to play. She performed superbly, bantering with Keema and laughing freely. If the two of them were to become allies…he briefly allowed himself to imagine what he could achieve with Keema on one side and Ryder on the other. With his vision, Keema’s organizational acumen, and Ryder’s technical prowess, Collective Industries would be unstoppable.

When Ryder excused herself Reyes’ attention sharpened, though he tried to keep a neutral expression. Whatever she had smuggled in would probably be put into play now, and he was dying to find out what it was, but he let her go. This was exactly what he’d hoped for, that Ryder would take advantage of the opportunity to do some work of her own. All he had to do was reap the benefits later. 

It crossed his mind that he’d created a reason for himself to continue pursuing her. Annoyance flashed through him, chased by resignation. He’d learned by now that it would be better to ride out the obsession rather than fight it. These little fixations struck him rarely, but they always hit hard. Fortunately, they usually burnt out quickly once he became bored with his prey.

As Ryder strode away from them, he shifted to stand at Keema’s side so that it looked less like they were talking to each other. “Explain,” she demanded. Reyes bristled at the order but did as she asked. He owed her, especially given that the mess with Zia was not quite wrapped up. 

"Do you remember when I looked into recruiting that data engineer from the Andromeda Initiative?” he murmured, just loudly enough for her to hear him. She nodded once, sharply. “That’s her. That’s also Pathfinder.” 

He had the pleasure of seeing Keema jerk slightly in surprise out of the corner of his eye, an extreme reaction from the experienced corporate politician. “The hacker? The one Sloane is looking for?”

Reyes allowed himself a tight smile. “The same.”

“And you brought her _here_? Reyes, if Sloane gets her hands on her -”

“She won’t,” he interrupted. “And unless I miss my guess, she’s headed off to make mischief with whatever she hid in her bra to set off the metal detectors earlier.”

Keema turned to stare at him for a moment before returning to her apparently bored perusal of the room. It was an act, but he’d be surprised if anyone else could see through it. “I can’t decide if you’re brilliant, or the biggest fucking fool in London.”

Movement in his peripheral vision told him someone was approaching. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” he taunted cheekily before turning to see who wanted to speak to him. 

A woman he recognized as the operations director from a rival shipping company stood at his elbow, and he forced a polite smile, making small talk until more peripheral movement drew his attention. 

_Fuck_. It was Kaetus, Sloane’s second and, some said, her lover. “Vidal. Just who I was hoping to find,” he said, clearly indicating the operations director should see her way elsewhere. Unfortunately for Reyes, she did. 

He didn’t like Kaetus, at all. The man was fanatically devoted to Sloane and completely incorruptible. “I’m glad you accepted our invitation. There’s a lot Sloane would like to discuss with you,” Kaetus said in a low, threatening growl.

“I’m sure there is. Perhaps later?” He would be hard-pressed to get out of a meeting, but maybe he could delay it. With a nod, Kaetus continued making his way through the crowd. Reyes glanced up at where Sloane herself stood on an upper level ringing the room, watching the party. Her bi-coloured gaze met his, and she smirked before returning to her scan of the room. Whatever she wanted, Reyes had a feeling it would not end well for him. 

Time, he needed time. Which unfortunately meant finding Ryder and getting out of here earlier than planned. _If I were a hacker on a mission, where would I go?_ he asked himself as he ambled slowly toward the exit, stopping to make small talk on the way and dodging Kaetus twice more. _Computer. Sloane will have everything locked down, especially after we stole Terev from her, so upper floors are out of the question. Reception is too exposed_. He was stumped for a moment. _Shit. A security post_. 

Slipping out into the outer entry area, he headed to the opposite side of the building from where they’d entered. Most buildings this size would have at least two entrances, a front and a back or side, each with their own security. With the front entry open, the others would be shut down to control the flow of guests for the event. He suspected Ryder was resourceful enough to find a way to get any guards away from their station, so he was fairly sure his guesswork would bear fruit.

Sure enough, he caught a flash of blue ducking down behind an otherwise abandoned security desk. Reyes glanced at a side hallway out of habit, then turned fully into it. That was the police captain coming toward him, and it would not go well for Ryder if she was caught. Sloane owned the police, and they were probably doubling as extra security as well as being party guests. 

“Captain!” he greeted the small man in his smoothest voice. If he remembered his previous research correctly the captain liked men, and it wouldn’t be the first time Reyes had used his charm this way. “Just the person I was looking for,” he purred with a suggestive grin. He slouched casually as the policeman’s gaze wandered over his body and lingered at his open neckline, and flashed a grin as it returned to his face. 

Playing distraction for Ryder actually worked out better than Reyes could have hoped. It gave him the opportunity to launch his opening gambit in taking Zia down while hopefully providing Ryder enough time to finish up what she was doing. If the hacker was smart, she’d wrap it up pretty fucking quickly now that he’d announced the presence of a threat. 

It wasn’t long before the captain excused himself and headed straight for the desk. Reyes waited around the corner for a moment, half-fearing a shout of discovery, but there was nothing. He found an alternate route to double back, stepped around a sign declaring the area closed, and approached the station from the opposite direction. 

A vision in blue emerged from the women’s toilets as he was nearly back to the security post. Ryder, visibly shaken and trying to hide it. She shouldn’t be here, and she knew it. In her state, the captain or any other guard would scent her guilt and trap her with it. 

Moving quickly, he snatched her, taking her by the arm and bringing her into a shadowed recess between two pillars. She started to panic, eyes flying wide and jaw following suit, and he slapped his other hand over mouth, shushing her gently even as he got a rise out of dominating her like this. 

“Guilty mind?” he asked in a whisper, feeling his lips lift in amusement. She had the potential to be one of Collective’s best, but it would need to be developed. Ryder slumped in relief and started to reply as he lifted his hand away, only to be interrupted by Kaetus’ voice behind them. “Vidal? A moment, please.” 

“Shit.” Of all the times for Sloane’s second to come after him, now was the worst. He was trying to figure out how to get out of the coming encounter when Ryder snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. When Kaetus cleared his throat for their attention, she deepened it and pulled him in closer with a leg running up his thigh and over his hip. 

There was no way he was letting this go to waste, Kaetus be damned. Reyes grasped her leg and caressed it from knee to groin, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Ryder. His trousers started to feel tighter as he realized he was going to get a second chance with the only person who had ever run from him. 

Kaetus finally fucked off, muttering in a disgruntled fashion. “I think we’re in the clear,” Reyes said as he let her leg down. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to step back yet. Ryder certainly wasn’t helping, suggesting another kiss and apparently completely over her fear of getting caught. 

“Now you’re just teasing me,” he accused her, taking her hand and pulling her along. They needed to get out of here before either of them overstayed their welcome. He told her as much, basking in her laughter as she followed him willingly. 

When she leaned against his arm while they waited for his car, he knew for sure that she would give him another chance. “Where to?” he asked, carefully avoiding a direct look that she might consider threatening. Apparently, he needn’t have worried, given the openly sexual evaluation she was giving him as she requested somewhere quieter. Normally he’d preen and pose at the attention, but he was inexplicably nervous. His feet betrayed him, shifting as he mentioned the roof terrace she hadn’t yet seen at the Chiswick flat. 

“Sounds perfect,” she murmured, looking impressed, and a Reyes felt a warm pleasure spread through him. All he had to do now was not fuck up. 

***

With anyone else, Reyes would have preferred simply getting to the main event. With Ryder, sitting in the uncomfortable little chairs he had on the roof terrace, sipping straight from a bottle of whiskey and looking out over the common was actually enjoyable. Enough so that he wanted to know more about her. “Is London everything you'd hoped it would be?” he asked as he passed her the bottle, wondering if she felt the spark between them as sharply as he did when their fingers brushed. 

Her surprise made him grin. Her accent was nearly nonexistent, a near-perfect BBC English, but she still said “aluminum” instead of “aluminium” and dropped the R the Brits continually added between pairs of words ending and beginning with vowels. 

She sipped from the bottle, a fortifying pull before she answered, telling him about her dual nationality, a demanding father, and a dying mother. The cold and calculating part of him filed the information away for later, while another part tried to figure out what to say. It wasn’t awkward, it was simply more than he’d imagined she’d be willing to share with him. He didn’t want to misstep. 

After a minute of silence, she asked, “What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?”

 _That_ was a difficult question for him. Not in the sense that it was hard to answer, but because there were so many layers to his decision to leave Chile, so much personal pain and professional ambition both pushing and pulling him to somewhere else. What was the distillation of all that?

“To be someone,” he finally said quietly, afraid that if he said it louder it would jinx him. It was more than he’d ever admitted to anyone, and he wasn’t sure why he was sharing it with Ryder, but it felt right so he said it. 

“You’re someone to me,” she replied softly, angling away to evade his gaze when he turned to her in surprise. 

_Does she mean that?_ Something inside expanded as he considered the implications. Despite his earlier resolution to back off and give her space, he needed to see her face now. Reaching out slowly, he caught her cheek and urged her to look at him. 

She didn’t want to obey his coaxing fingers but finally, she met his eyes. Conflicting feelings played openly in her features and Reyes realized this was another tipping point. _She's in the same place I am_. On one hand, he had her exactly where he wanted her, vulnerable to manipulation. On the other hand…the way his gut tightened as he searched her turquoise eyes told him it was more than a game now, or could be. What the hell was wrong with him?

After a few moments, he said, “I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction,” consciously keeping any inflection out of it. He wanted to know where she stood, without influencing it, because he could already tell this was going to be one of his bigger fixations. 

A stray thought flitted across his awareness as they stared at each other. _If she’s into bondage, I’m fucked_. She would be the elusive full package. 

With his hand on her cheek, he felt her begin to move toward him. _Mine_ , flashed through his mind, and he pulled her to him. Ryder groaned as he kissed her, then broke the kiss and leaned away. Had he overdone it? 

“I want you. Right now,” she said, a little short of breath. He smirked. “That can be arranged. How and where?” 

She looked nervous as she bit her lip and asked him about his last STI test. He was all too happy to provide it, knowing that meant the potential for more fun for both of them. Fortunately, he’d gotten tested the week before meeting her. 

Ryder showed him her last test, and he was pleased to note a fresh contraceptive implant listed alongside negative results in every column. He eyed her with redoubled desire at the idea of fucking her _au naturel_ , but he’d let her run the show for now. “What did you have in mind, _nena_?”

She made no reply as she stood and shifted to kneel between his knees, fingers racing up his thighs to make his already-hard cock throb as she undid the button on his trousers. This was a welcome development; he’d imagined those full lips wrapped around his shaft so many times in the last two weeks and almost couldn’t believe it was happening for real after the way she’d run out before. 

Teeth dragged over the thin fabric between them, adding a welcome hint of danger, and her hot breath gave the sensation of being inside her already. This was going to be good, he knew it already, and he was going to struggle not to come before he even got that dress off of her. He let his head rest back, already trying to conjure distracting thoughts while she extracted his erection from his boxer briefs and took him deep into her mouth. 

It was all he could do not to take control of her head or thrust as she worked on him, cheeks hollowing and tongue swirling. It felt so _good_ and he wanted more...and apparently, she read that. Without breaking her rhythm, she reached for his hand and set it on her head. 

_I might actually fall in love with this woman_ , Reyes thought as he threaded his fingers through her hair and guided her movements. He slowly demanded more from her, faster and deeper, and she gave him everything without protest. 

A curse slipped from him in Spanish as he tugged her head back. _English_ , he reminded himself, and told her he wasn’t going to last much longer. Her response was to lick her lips and smile mischievously, saying, “Good. I want to taste you.” 

He wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly, but the look on her face was unmistakable. Standing and pulling her up as well, he told her he was going to fuck her silly first. Again she surprised him as he pushed her ahead of him toward the stairs that led back inside, laughing as she put a condition on it. “As long as you make me scream your name, that should work.”

“ _Si ella quiere gritar mi nombre, lo hará_ ,” he muttered as he followed her down. “ _Lo gritará y le encantará_.” Her laughter redoubled, and he wasn’t sure if it was because she understood him and agreed, or because he’d switched back to his native language to make his promises. Probably the latter, given that she hadn’t reacted when he’d called in orders to Urrego regarding the ROKAR murderers last week. 

He switched the light on when they got to the bedroom, wanting to see her for this. She didn’t stop on her path to the bed so he grabbed her from behind, determined to take control before he lost himself to her. Her dress allowed easy access to what was underneath, and he was pleased to find her wet when he shifted her panties out of the way. People could lie with their words, but he’d found most were betrayed by their bodies. She wasn’t putting on an act. 

Taking her by the throat to clasp her to him, he moved his fingers smoothly in and out of her. She shuddered and tried to squirm but he kept her firmly in place, knowing that compelling her to stay where she was would force her to focus on the sensations between her legs. The temptation of her neck was too much for him though, and he used his thumb to hold her head to the side and give his lips access to kiss and nibble along its length. 

She dipped slightly as her knees started to give, telling him she was close to unraveling. When Ryder whimpered his name he stopped, knowing that delayed pleasure was more explosive. He wasn’t gentle in unzipping her dress and stripping it off her shoulders, following it down to take her thong with it and leaving everything in a heap of blue as she stood naked. 

Her fierce expression of frustration was exactly what he’d been hoping for as she turned to look up at him. “Not quite a scream yet,” Reyes observed as he tugged his trousers down and stepped forward into her space. She retreated, feet tangled in her clothing, and tripped backward onto the bed - exactly as he’d intended. With a quick step, he was holding her thigh with one hand, the other lining up his entry. 

Before he could open his mouth to ask consent, she ordered him to fuck her, hard. _It doesn’t get clearer than that_ , he thought as he obliged, not holding back. _Think about work_ , he told himself as she arched against him and screamed her pleasure. Still, that hadn’t been what he was aiming for. “Close, but not quite my name.” She’d given him a challenge, and he’d get his name out of her properly.

With every thrust of his hips against her, she moved with him to take him deeper. He needed her to come soon, or he was going to put his reputation at risk. Rubbing her clit had her moaning his name, but not screaming it. He _would_ win this challenge, whether or not she knew that she’d issued it. It took every bit of control he had not to release as he slammed home inside her, glorying in the wet warmth that took him in, the feel of her skin under his fingers, the gasps and pleas that started to fall from her lips as she drew close to her climax.

“ _Fuck_ , Reyes!” she screamed.

That was his cue. When her peak crested it was his turn, and he pulled her off the bed and onto her knees just in time for her to catch his cum on her tongue. Holding her in place with a fist in her hair, he shuddered as he was finally able to release control of himself. Her nose brushed his belly despite his length and she jerked. Her hands stayed on her thighs so she wasn’t fighting him, but probably suppressing a gag reflex. That was a talent he’d explore later, assuming she didn’t run again. 

He would have liked to give her more than one orgasm, but when he told her so as they sat propped against the end of the bed, she seemed surprised that he was bothered. _She’s not used to being with someone who cares about what she wants or giving her pleasure_ , he realized. Even if he felt nothing for the person he was fucking, he still wanted to make sure everyone enjoyed themselves, for his reputation if nothing else. People talked and in his experience, generous lovers had a better chance at scoring future action.

Ryder’s head settled on his shoulder and she relaxed with a small sigh. Taking that as an encouraging sign he curved an arm around her waist, wondering if she would leave again if he proposed doing this bit in bed. _Can’t hurt to ask. This floor is uncomfortable_. 

Her response was to slide free of him with a grumble and stand. He stayed where he was, watching her, that odd twist of his stomach telling him he wanted her to stay. 

When she flopped face-down onto the bed - presenting him a gorgeous view of her backside as she did so - he grinned, getting up to take off his shirt and turn off the light before climbing into bed beside her. It wasn’t a win just yet, but he was closer. Let her come to him. 

After a minute, she slowly eased over, shifting to her side to lay her head on his shoulder again. As he had before, he wrapped an arm around her, encouraging her closer. Her hand skimmed over his chest, and he tugged her topmost thigh over one of his. Once they were comfortable, Ryder took a long, deep inhale and settled, her breathing deepening.

Victory. Satisfied, he gently kissed the top of her head before positioning his own more comfortably. Adrenaline sang in his blood with the knowledge that he’d bought her soul with the jobs he’d given her, won her body with his own, and had now possibly stolen her heart. What had she said before? “ _We have business, and we have pleasure. I only spend the night for love_.”

And here she was, asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the comment on British Rs between vowels was confusing - when I was living in the UK I noticed a lot of Brits will add an R when a word ends with a vowel and the next starts with one: "Put the pizz **a i** n the oven" will sound like "Put the piz-zer in the oven." 
> 
> Spanish translation:  
>  _Si ella quiere gritar mi nombre, lo hará_ = If she wants to scream my name, she will.  
>  _Lo gritará y le encantará_ = She'll scream and she'll love it.


	10. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder digs herself in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even MORE kudos to Ilyasviel for helping with figuring out nicknames :).

When Ryder woke the next morning, she was curled on her side with Reyes completely wrapped around her, as if she'd rolled away in the night and he’d come after her. The arm over her waist tightened when she moved to stretch and she snuggled back into his embrace, amused by the pleased grunt he made. 

Contentment settled over her, listening to his breathing shift as he woke up. It was a scary feeling. She’d denied herself this kind of simple intimacy ever since she’d left her ex, but the loneliness had been weighing on her. This man was not the one who had wronged her, and after the talk with Mara she’d decided it was time to finally move on.

Rain pattered outside, making her reluctant to get out of bed. Reyes didn't seem inclined to make her as he stirred and mumbled, “ _Buenos días_ ,” into her hair in a sleep-roughened voice. His arms tightened briefly as he took a turn to stretch, the shifting of his naked body against the full length of hers setting her skin tingling and pressing his erection against her.

“It's definitely a good morning, but it could be a better one,” Ryder suggested, rubbing her ass against him. Releasing her, Reyes propped himself on an elbow to kiss her on the forehead and run his eyes over her body with a sleepy glint in his eye that suggested naughty thoughts. “Whatever you're thinking, yes,” Ryder grinned.

His golden gaze snapped back to hers with a sudden intensity that sent goosebumps racing over her. “ _Nena_ , you have no idea what I'm thinking.”

“Try me,” she whispered, breath coming faster in anticipation. Given his respect for her boundaries, she was inclined to trust him.

He searched her eyes before answering. “If you don't have other plans this morning...” His fingers traced up between her breasts and lightly encircled her throat, squeezing gently before stroking back down and slipping between her legs. Ryder shuddered, her pussy dampening as he teased her clit for a moment before straddling her and reaching over the side of the bed for something. She couldn’t help kissing and then biting his shoulder, enjoying his low hiss.

When he came back up, a cuff attached to a strap dangled casually from his grasp and he cocked a questioning eyebrow at her. “Yes,” she breathed, unable to look away from him and feeling like a rabbit being watched by a hawk as his weight pressed into her. His answering smile had an edge to it that set her heart racing. 

“I need a safeword and any limits or things you definitely don’t want to do,” Reyes said, voice low as he opened the cuff. She lifted her left wrist and offered it to him, but he remained unmoving until she told him a word, adding her definite stops. Ryder felt a little silly being explicit about it but better safe than sorry. He wrinkled his nose as he fastened the padded leather around her wrist. “Good to know. Hitting and waterworks aren’t my thing, either, for the record. Giving or receiving.” The bed shifted as he moved to strap her other wrist and both ankles in, the cuffs all having been tucked under the mattress.

Golden eyes glittering, Reyes surveyed his handiwork. “You look good enough to eat,” he declared, lowering himself between her legs to start doing just that. Ryder jerked against the straps, trying to bring her hands down to thread her fingers through his hair as he lavished her folds with long strokes of his tongue. A nip at her inner thigh had her right leg trying to tug away and she gasped, savoring the mild pain. He glanced up at her and smirked at whatever he saw on her face before returning his attention to her pussy. 

Ryder had never experienced such a skillful mouth; the nickname he’d introduced himself with was indeed well-earned. The man knew what he was doing, testing a few different techniques before settling on the one to which she responded most. Probing into her with his fingers, he added strokes to the bundle of nerves inside her to the laves of his tongue. Pleasure shot through her and she cried out, pulling against the restraints until he laid his forearm across her hips to hold her down more firmly. 

“Oh god, Reyes, I’m almost there,” she panted. He kept going a few more seconds and then, just as she was about to tumble over the edge, stopped. Ryder lifted her head to see him grinning wickedly at her. “What the - Reyes?” His smile widened as he kissed his way up her body, sucking on a nipple until she moaned, and it clicked. “Fucking bastard,” she gasped, struggling against the cuffs. “You’re going to make me beg for it.”

“Yes,” he breathed into her ear, nibbling down her neck while pinching the other nipple. She bucked beneath him, knowing it was useless but too frustrated to lay still. “I won’t,” she insisted stubbornly as he kissed his way back down her body. 

He looked back up at her, eyes practically glowing with delight at her challenge. “You will,” he purred, all confidence, gaze flicking to the nightstand as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb. “There’s a whole box of fun in there, so unless you say the safeword...one way or another, you’ll beg.” 

Snarling, Ryder tried fighting the restraints again. Reyes stayed where he was, his cock twitching slightly as he watched her without stopping the movement of his thumb. The moment she sagged back and gave up her attempts at escape, he went back to work with his tongue and fingers again. 

Hoping that he’d miss the signs, Ryder bit back her cries and tried to hold herself still. It didn’t work; as her orgasm rose he withdrew again. “God _damn_ it!” she exploded. Her body ached from the stimulation, weakening her determination considerably. _Maybe he was right to be confident_.

“Nice try, _pajarillo_ ,” he said as soon as he’d finished laughing, a rich chuckle that made her shiver. “You won’t fly away just yet, although you’re holding out impressively. Hmmm…” 

Ryder had a split second of warning when his muscles tensed. Then he launched himself forward in a smooth movement, startling her as he was suddenly propped over her on his elbows. She jumped, or tried to; between the cuffs pulling her spread eagle and his weight atop her, she was pinned. With a shift of his hips, he positioned his cock and drove into her, sheathing himself completely as she arched up.

 _This_ was what she wanted. Panting, she wiggled her hips and squeezed her inner walls when he stayed exactly where he was. “Reyes…” she whined, then bit her lip to stop the rest of the plea from falling. 

“Mmm?” He pulled out with painful slowness and then kept himself still again, the tip of him barely penetrating. Gold-hazel eyes caught hers, revealing nothing and suggesting that he could hold out like this all day. 

Whimpering, she tugged the restraints in case they had magically come undone in the last minute. No luck. She didn’t want to give in, but her body was screaming for release and he was _right there_. Erotic pain shot through her as he mercilessly pinched a nipple. “Fuck!” she shouted, the last of her resolve crumbling under a wave of pure need. Closing her eyes, she tried to find a last shred of stubbornness somewhere. He gave half a thrust and returned to where he’d been, teasing her entrance with the smallest hint of his cock. 

She surrendered to her body’s desires, whispering, “Reyes, please.”

“What was that?” he growled into her ear, pinching the other nipple and biting her earlobe. She hissed in pain and want. “Please, I need…”

“Need what?” he prompted when she trailed off.

 _Damn him_. “You, I need you to fuck me, please, I want to come!” 

That rich chuckle poured from him again, and the vibrations of his chest against hers sent chills over her hungry skin. “Well...since you asked so nicely…” 

He went from stillness to driving movement faster than she would have thought possible, pushing himself up to find the angle that would stimulate her g-spot. Between the state of arousal he’d already worked her into and his pace and precision, her climax rose again swiftly. 

Ryder started babbling, pleading with him not to stop this time, and he obliged her. Catching her chin, he ordered her to look at him. She fought him for the sake of it until he raised his eyebrows to ask if she really wanted to do that, then locked eyes with him as the first spasms of release caught her. Reyes released her chin and pinned her to the bed completely with a hand lightly gripping her throat. It added deliciously to the sensations already racing through her.

They finished together, his roar blending with her scream. When the last wave had rolled over her she slumped. He gently pulled out and sat back, tugging at the cuffs around her ankles to free them. Her wrists were next, and then he told her to turn over. She was too spent to argue or ask why. With muscles like jelly, she flopped onto her belly.

A groan slipped from her as firm hands massaged muscles pulled tight by their game. “This is...good,” she said to the sinfully soft sheets, and he snorted a laugh. Ryder melted into a semi-conscious state of pure satiation, unable to remember the last time she felt this content after sex, or in the presence of a lover at all. 

After he’d soothed her from neck to ankles, Reyes laid alongside her and brushed hair off of her face. “Feeling okay?”

She rolled onto her back and buried her nose in his chest, ignoring the tickle of sparse black hair. “Hungry,” she mumbled. The small plates served at Sloane’s party hadn’t done much to fill her up, nor did the cheese and salami plate Reyes had put together before they went up for their rooftop chat.

“There’s an Italian cafe down the road. Breakfast is on me if you want to go.”

Ryder leaned back to look up at him, frowning. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll just eat when I get home.” 

A small smile curled the corner of his lip. “I don’t have to, but I’d like to. Then I’ll walk you to the station if you want to go.” 

She couldn’t help smiling back. “I’d like that.”

***

The next few weeks fell into an easy pattern. Reyes had said, “Don’t be a stranger,” when she boarded the train, so she wasn’t. Sometimes it was just mind-blowing sex, especially when she’d had a bad day at the Initiative and needed to direct her frustration more productively than in angry pacing around her tiny studio flat. Those were the days she let him tie her up, the purge of physical and emotional energy doing more for her than a day at the spa. Other days they went out to dinner at one of the riverside pubs, or she did odd jobs for him at Tartarus. There was no regularity to their time together, and he never came to her flat, which suited her perfectly. His place was more comfortable and all the toys were there.

In a way, she supposed they were dating. Neither of them broached the subject or asked what they were doing, but he always had time for her and always paid for their outings despite her objections. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable she was with the idea that they were both, in their own ways, criminals. Nobody was being hurt, and she did see where the work he gave her would benefit London as a whole. Not always right away, as had happened with the ROKAR murders, but long-term. It made her feel good to help. _He_ made her feel good.

When she wasn’t with Reyes, Ryder continued working on SAM. The AI program was coming together nicely, and she’d started feeding it training data. The worm she’d infected Sloane’s security desk with had made its way to Kelly Group’s servers and delivered its payload, a rootkit that would let her access every byte of data Sloane had. There was far too much of it for Ryder to analyze alone, but SAM was improving by leaps and bounds and she’d eventually be able to shift from passive data collection to active theft, maybe even sabotage. The bitch would _not_ get away with hurting Scott.

She mentioned her progress to Reyes one evening as they lay together, sprawled limbs entangled as he idly played with one of her nipples. 

“I should be able to avenge my brother soon,” she murmured happily. The afterglow of sex combined with her pride in both the malware and the AI she’d developed to give her a warm thrill. Reyes was the only one who knew the details about this side of her life, and she’d been dying to tell someone about SAM.

His teasing fingers stilled momentarily before starting back up, and he shifted to lean over her and kiss her neck. “Oh?” he asked. “The one Sloane’s Outcasts beat up?”

Ryder snarled. “Yeah, the one they put in a coma that he hasn’t woken from yet.” Reyes made an encouraging noise from where he’d progressed from her neck to her breast. “Remember Sloane’s party? The metal detector went off because I had a USB drive in my bra. I was at the security station when you were talking to the captain, trying to install some malware.” 

Lifting his head from her nipple, Reyes propped himself on an elbow to give her his full attention. “I’d wondered where you went off to.” 

Grinning mischievously, Ryder said, “And you didn’t ask? You, Mr Seems to Know Everything?” He shrugged, the movement made awkward by his position. “I wasn’t paying you for it so it wasn’t my business. I was curious, of course,” he replied with a flash of eyebrows, “but I figured you’d tell me if you wanted me to know.”

That was...oddly sweet. She was used to being questioned and harangued by whomever she was dating. His giving her space and privacy made something flutter in her chest, and she stroked his cheek fondly. “You’re a good man, Reyes,” she said softly. He blinked, looking at her dumbstruck, and she smirked at catching him off-guard. “Anyway, the worm I infected her system with has done its job. I have access to everything now, thanks to your invitation. And the AI I’m training to help me should be ready soon.” 

“AI?” he asked, turning to kiss her palm. “As in, artificial intelligence?” 

“Yep!” A wide, silly smile plastered itself on her face. She was ridiculously proud of the work she was doing with SAM. It was her pet project, her baby. “I call it Synthetic Analytics Matrix. SAM. It’s going to help me comb through all the data I’m getting from Sloane because fuck me am I getting a lot of it. More than is humanly possible to process.” 

Reyes’ eyes flicked to her, and she saw the switch from sex to business before he spoke. “That kind of data would be valuable to the right people.”

Snorting a laugh, Ryder dropped her head back to the bed. “People like Collective Industries?” she asked, still not completely sold on his employer.

“Them, or others. Sloane has a lot of enemies.” Reyes shifted slowly down her body, kissing and nibbling as he went until he reached the apex of her thighs and started applying his tongue. For a few minutes she lost herself in the sensations, but the idea kept swirling in her brain. Maybe she could arrange a long-term contract, something that would give her stability outside of the Initiative.

Reaching for his head, she pulled it up with a handful of hair. He snarled briefly at her taking control but allowed it, eyes like molten bronze meeting hers in the early evening light. “How valuable?” she asked. “Could Collective help with the data sorting and processing? SAM is still a work in progress…” She wanted _something_ to show Scott when he woke up, and it would be some time yet before SAM was fully up and running.

“Mmm.” He tugged free and went back to his attentions on her clit, working for a minute before replying. “I'm fairly sure I could arrange a consultant's fee for you. Maybe get the processing done for free if Collective can use anything useful that we find.” He slipped two fingers into her, testing her arousal, and she moaned. “Fucking difficult to think about business with you doing that,” she growled, trying to focus.

Reyes moved back up the bed to kiss her and pushed his cock into her wet entrance. Involuntarily, she threw her head back in pleasure. “Then don't think. Just enjoy,” he purred as he started pumping his hips.

For a long time afterward, she did.

***

Reyes’ suggestion stuck in her head for the next two weeks. There were multiple crises going on at the Initiative - refugee centres unpredictably unsuitable, ships of migrants due but arriving late and in the wrong locations, an internal employee sabotaging systems at the Nexus building - and Ryder barely had time for herself, let alone Reyes. It was amazing how Tann suddenly decided her skills were valuable when his ass was visibly on the line. 

Completely burnt out after everything that had happened, she finally took a weekend for herself, even going so far as to cancel weekly brunch with Mara.

This was not what she wanted for herself. A bone-deep tiredness kept her in bed for all of Saturday and most of Sunday, and resentment for Tann ate at her like parasites burrowing into her gut. _I can’t keep on like this_ , she realized. Her work with Reyes had increased her confidence that she could go it alone and freelance, but she needed funds to get started.

Funds Reyes could provide if she agreed to let Collective Industries help with the data.

Part of her mind screamed that it was all too convenient, that she needed to know more about Collective. But she trusted Reyes. He was definitely a shady bastard, but she couldn’t recall that he’d done anything against her interest. On the contrary, it was thanks to him that she’d been able to explore other, more satisfying options in life. Options that used her skills to their fullest extent, challenged her in new and exciting ways, and paid a hell of a lot better than work at a government quango.

To assuage the corner of her mind that was still skeptical about Collective she went back to where she’d left off in her attempt to hack them, getting a little further this time, into the personnel records. There was Reyes, listed rather vaguely as an independent consultant. Two managing directors, Jolene Crux and Ric Aquila, both ex-military. A third director post was listed as temporarily vacant. Nothing about a single head of the company. 

From personnel, she moved to financials, but those proved harder to crack. It had taken her weeks to gain access to Sloane’s, and Collective appeared to be more cyber-savvy. She left it, flopping back into bed and burrowing under the covers to think some more. 

_Fuck it_. She reached one hand out of her cocoon and patted at the nightstand for her phone, snatching it back in and dialing Reyes. 

He picked up on the second ring, sounding surprised yet teasing. “Ryder! I was beginning to think you’d found someone else to hack for.” His voice, always rich and intimate when he spoke to her, made her shiver. Despite her general exhaustion, she wanted him, badly. 

“Sorry, things have been on fire at work and I’m…” She trailed off, embarrassed.

“What’s wrong?” he prompted. “Do you need anything?”

Clearing the lump in her throat at his offer, she plowed ahead. “I’m fine, I’m just...hiding. In my bed,” she added quickly, lest he think something was truly wrong. “I’m sorry, I should have messaged you or something, but it’s been literally twelve or fourteen hour days for the last two weeks. I...kind of can’t do it anymore.”

The understanding noise he made brought sudden, stupid tears. Exhaustion was overwhelming her. “What can I do?” he asked. 

Now, the moment of truth. “Remember...last time we saw each other, you mentioned Collective might be able to help with the data from Sloane and maybe pay me for providing it? Is that...maybe still a possibility?” 

“I’m sure something can be arranged. Leave it with me.” The low purr of his voice wrapped her like a second blanket, warm and reassuring. “For now, rest. You sound like you need it.”

“Yeah,” she agreed quietly, secretly glad that he didn’t ask her to come over. She didn’t have the energy today. Still, it would be nice to see him soon. “Can I see you sometime this week, though? For fun?”

He laughed, a delighted chuckle. “Of course. We can do whatever you want.” The hint of suggestion in his voice inspired her to tell him exactly what she wanted, at length, hand moving between her legs until she gasped out a small orgasm. 

“Sleep well, _pajarillo_ ,” he bid her before hanging up. 

***

Later, she looked up the meaning of his new name for her. “Little bird,” the internet told her, and she laughed, supposing it true. She _had_ flown away from him on their first night. It amused her that she’d made enough of an impact for Reyes to select a more specific nickname for her than _nena_. 

He sent her a message on Wednesday, asking her to meet him at Tartarus the next day to sign a contract. Everything she’d asked for was included in the document; all that was needed was her signature.

As she rode her Tempest over, trepidation buzzed through her as much as the vibrations from the motorcycle. This was a life-changing step that would provide her with greater financial independence while at the same time tying her closer to Reyes and Collective Industries. She liked him, more than she should at this stage of their...whatever they were doing...but something about Collective was off. She couldn't put her finger on what though, and with the Initiative becoming increasingly difficult for her to align with she needed a new option. Reyes, and Collective Industries, were it.

When she arrived at Tartarus, a dancer flagged her down. “Mr Vidal had emergency business and asked that you have a drink on him at the bar,” the pretty man said. Ryder shrugged and gestured for him to lead the way, tucking her helmet under her arm. She'd planned on taking a sick day tomorrow as it was, finding the week a struggle after all that had gone on in the two previous, so she might as well enjoy a nice whiskey on his tab. 

Kian smiled cheekily at her as she approached. “Ms Pathfinder. May I recommend the Macallan?”

She grinned, mood lightened by his charm. “Sure, but only a single. I'm driving,” she said, hoisting her helmet before setting it with her bag on the floor between her feet. 

“A single it is,” he said crisply, pouring the drink and sliding it to her. “Here for Reyes, are you?”

Ryder took a sip before answering, savouring the smooth burn on her tongue. _Reyes_. She hadn't seen him in weeks and ached for his touch. “Yeah. We have…business to take care of.” 

The bartender waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Business, hey? I have rooms for that.”

She couldn't help but laugh. “No. Well…” She blushed slightly. “Maybe later. But real business first.” 

Nodding, Kian mused, “He's been different lately, our Reyes. Calmer. Well, not so much the last two weeks, but the month before he was less stressy than I've ever seen him. I don't suppose you'd have anything to do with that?” He started wiping down the bar and Ryder frowned, then blushed and glanced aside. That was the timeframe for when they'd started seeing each other, and when she'd dropped off. Did she affect him that much?

“Maybe?” she admitted. “We've…been going out. Not so much in the last couple of weeks but yeah.”

“Going out? Well, then. You must be something special.” Kian winked. “He’s a tough bastard to nail down.” 

Ryder frowned, mulling that over as she sipped again from her drink. Was she not alone in her growing feelings? “I just wish I knew more about what he does for Collective,” she murmured aloud, not really meaning to but frustrated enough that it slipped out. The more she accepted that he meant more to her than a casual fuck, the more it bothered her. He knew a great deal about what she did, but she couldn’t say the same of him even as she sensed that prying would get her nowhere.

“Mostly sits in my bar on his phone, drinking whiskey, from what I’ve seen,” Kian quipped. He gave the bar a final swipe before eyeing her shrewdly. “Don’t worry, lass. I’ve known him for years. He’s always cagey, even with me. And - speak of the devil.” Ryder turned as his eyes flicked over her shoulder. Reyes was coming down the stairs with a bounce in his step, weaving through bar patrons and dancers. His golden eyes danced as they lit on her and he pressed himself between her thighs to kiss her, grasping a handful of the shorter hair at the nape of her neck to position her head. 

She grinned when he released her. “I missed you,” she admitted. He grinned back, kissing her forehead in response before reaching for the tumbler of whiskey Kian had dropped on the bar behind her. “Why don’t you head on up? I need to settle a tab before we get to business.” 

_There’s more to it than that_ , Ryder thought as she glanced between the two men, noting the blank stares they exchanged. She’d uncover it later. He’d be on guard if she questioned him now, and whatever she felt for him, she couldn’t deny that he was a shady bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. Life is a little busy (read: crazy) right now! I'll try to get the Reyes chapter up ahead of next week's wild weather and my travel abroad.


	11. Manipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is forced to face some uncomfortable truths while dealing with escalating pressure from Sloane and Zia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure everyone can guess there's smut in this chapter.

There was a body in Reyes’ arms.

The realization, piercing through the fog of sleep, confused him at first. That was not a normal thing; he couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up with someone. Years ago, maybe. Then the body moved, lengthening and arching away slightly, releasing the faintest hint of amber and orange flower scent from the sheets. Only one person smelled like that. _Ryder_. 

Reflexively, he held onto her. She couldn't get away, she was too important to too many plans. But she wasn't trying to run this time, only stretching, and he couldn't help the sound of approval that escaped from his chest when she scooted closer.

God, this was good. It felt right for her lithe form to be enveloped by his strength, although he was becoming uncomfortably aware of his raging hard-on throbbing between them. Still, this was the first time in months that he'd had a lazy awakening rather than finding consciousness with a rude jolt. Was it to do with Ryder? 

If it was, Kian had been more right than he knew, or at least more than he'd let on. Reyes’ aversion to allowing others into his space was being turned on its head completely now, and his growing feelings for the talented little hacker were the only logical explanation. This would complicate things, but for now, he had a severe case of morning wood and someone to share it with.

Sleepily, he greeted her good morning, forgetting himself and saying it in Spanish. It had been a long time since that had happened as well, but then again, he always found it easier to deal with feelings in his first language. _Shit. I do like her. Maybe too much_.

Now was not the time for feelings, though. He stretched, pressing himself against her simply because it felt good, especially when she rubbed her ass along the length of his cock and suggested the morning could be even better.

 _That sounds promising_ , Reyes thought as he eased the arm she was laying on out from under her neck and propped himself up on it. A strange urge overtook him, and he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, making her smile. _Why did I do that?_ He usually avoided being affectionate. It encouraged attachment from the other party. Then again, she'd already stayed the night...

Which presented certain opportunities now, he reminded himself as he took in her naked body. The white silk ropes he had in the drawer would contrast beautifully with her tawny skin, but he suspected he'd need to work her up to that.

Ryder's husky voice interrupted his contemplations. “Whatever you're thinking, yes.”

He stared at her, disbelieving and trying to judge the level of seriousness in her turquoise eyes. “ _Nena_ , you have no idea what I’m thinking.” She was already dangerously well-suited for him as it was. If she consented to this, complicated wouldn’t even begin to cover the situation for him.

“Try me.”

Her breathy whisper, punctuated with dilating pupils and reddened cheeks, sent a shot of adrenaline through him. “If you don’t have other plans this morning…” Reyes hesitated, trying to regain control of his heart rate as he debated whether to go down this path. Stroking the soft skin between her breasts and up to her neck, he teased himself by carefully wrapping his fingers around her throat while he considered. Ryder’s shudder and gasp of arousal, air hissing between parted lips, decided him. He wanted it, she wanted it. Why not?

Dragging his hand down over her belly, he teased between her legs to gauge her arousal. _Already ready, and all we’ve done is talk_. Her gaze was heavy on him, waiting to see what he’d suggest, so he carefully straddled her and reached under the mattress for a cuff. Ropes would be too much this time; he wanted to learn her reactions in a situation that it would be easier to get her out of if she changed her mind or panicked.

Lips brushed his shoulder an instant before sharp teeth nipped at it. _She’ll pay for that_ , he thought as he dangled the cuff in front of her. 

She froze, breath coming faster in visible excitement before saying yes. Her reaction drove his anticipation higher. Ryder wasn’t just agreeing. She was turned on by the idea as much as he was. 

Reyes forced himself to patience when she offered a slim wrist to be shackled, insisting on her setting a safeword and limits first. Fortunately, they aligned with what he did and didn’t like to do, and he bound both wrists and ankles with barely contained eagerness. _Now for the fun part_. 

She strained against the cuffs when he ran his tongue along her lower lips, hips lifting ever so slightly. It wouldn’t take much to bring her to the point of climax, and if he hadn’t been swirling his tongue around her clit he would have smirked. Tying her down was just the beginning of the game this morning. 

He nipped sharply at the sensitive skin of Ryder’s inner thigh, a warning against struggling and a test to see how much pain she could take. Her gasp and the jerk of her leg made him look up to see if she would say her safeword, but her eyelids were fluttering and her jaw slightly dropped in pleasure. _A hint of the masochist in this one. Perfect_. This time he did smirk before going back to the oral motions that made her cry out the most. 

Adding his fingers, he stroked in a come-hither motion to stimulate her g-spot. Her reaction was everything he’d hoped for as she tried to buck upwards, and he pressed her back into the bed with an arm across her hips as she told him she was about to come. _That’s what you think..._

After a few more flicks of tongue and fingers, he abruptly sat up and wiped her juices from his chin. The look of fury on her face when she lifted her head and her confused spluttering made him smirk again. She caught on quickly though, swearing at him when he sucked on one of her stiff nipples and pulled hard enough to cut her words into moans. 

“You’re going to make me beg for it,” she panted, already fighting the restraints. He nipped his way up to her neck, savouring each little whimper until he reached her ear and whispered, “Yes.” 

In his experience, people tended to do one of three things when put in this position: quit and give the safeword, start begging immediately, or - his personal favorite - try to resist.

Ryder was the third type.

She bucked in the restraints as he slowly, tauntingly, nibbled his way back down her neck and pinched the other nipple hard. He felt her muscles go rigid as she tried to ignore the mixed pleasure and pain while striving to slip out of the cuffs. It wouldn’t work; he knew exactly how tight to fasten them to prevent escape without cutting off circulation. 

“I won’t,” she snarled, still fighting. He drank in her struggles, cock twitching in desire as she gave him the opportunity to master her properly. Dominance games were no fun when played with a weak partner, and beyond that, they could be dangerous. 

Her strength and defiance aroused him further. The nightstand was full of toys and one of them would do the trick if his skills didn’t. “One way or another, you’ll beg,” he promised her as he started on her clit again with his thumb. It drove her wild and he watched, entranced, as she refused to give in despite being securely bound. 

A small part of his mind warned him this made her dangerous. If she was as indefatigable in other aspects of life as she was in a situation that could only be resolved in two very clear outcomes - his releasing her by choice, or her saying the safeword - what would happen if she was backed against the wall outside the bedroom? _You’ve been underestimating her_ , a tiny voice whispered. _She has spirit and strength to match her intelligence. You’re in control here, but out there…?_

Ryder slumped, pulling his attention back as her struggles ceased. He went back to work, noting her attempts at staying quiet and the quivering muscles that said she was trying a different tactic where physical effort had failed. It was a good attempt, but he had his fingers in her and his mouth on her most sensitive parts. He knew when she was almost there, and pulled back again. She didn’t fight this time, although she swore in frustration. He laughed, feeling the fine trembling that signaled her growing exhaustion. She’d break soon, he was sure of it, although her ability to withstand him up to now was impressive. 

Thinking for a moment gave Reyes the piece of the puzzle he was missing. She could probably hold out as long as she didn’t get a taste of what she actually wanted. If he gave her a morsel, would it tip her over?

Turquoise eyes widened as she caught the hint of his movement the instant before he sprang forward, stretching the length of his body along hers and holding himself up with just enough space between them to keep from crushing her. She was already sopping wet, so it was easy to position himself and plunge into her. Driving all the way in and then staying still was harder than it should have been for a man with his level of self-control, but it achieved the desired effect. 

His name fell from her lips in a whine as she tried to motivate him to move. The little squeeze she made down there was almost enough to turn the tables and he pulled out slowly, not wanting her to know she’d affected him. 

Small mewling sounds spilled from her throat as she tried to tug her wrists free again. Reyes pinched her nipple hard to distract her. “Fuck!” she cried out, closing her eyes and panting. He’d been right. She was almost ready to beg now. With the slightest movement of his hips, he teased in and out. 

That did it. Her whisper of, “Reyes, please,” was sweeter than ambrosia. He wanted more. 

“What was that?” he asked, nipping an earlobe as he pinched her other nipple. Hissing a breath inward, she started to plead then trailed off. Impressively, she was still trying to defy him, but prompting her again did it. She finally broke and pleasure roared through him, so exquisite that he couldn’t help but laugh. “Well...since you asked so nicely…”

Pushing himself back up to the angle he knew would let him hit the right spots, he unleashed the control he’d held over himself and sank into the simple enjoyment of the way her pussy enveloped him, her cries of pleasure, her pleas that he let her finish as she approached orgasm. 

He would, but he wanted to see it roll over her and enjoy the results of his exertions. “ _Mírame_ ,” he demanded, giving her a warning look when she started to fight him again. She subsided, giving him what he wanted, and he grasped her by the throat as he had at the beginning. Her chin tipped back, allowing him to take a firmer grip as he felt the first spasms of her climax. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Reyes came with her, nearly overwhelmed by the explosive emptying of his balls. When Ryder shuddered her last and slumped in the restraints, he slowed and stopped pumping his hips. Freeing her while recovering from one of the most intense orgasms he could remember was more difficult than he’d expected, but it was his responsibility. As much as he wanted to simply collapse and blanket her with his body, he owed her a duty of care. 

“Turn over,” he growled in a hoarse voice. She obeyed immediately, if with difficulty, and he started massaging her, ensuring circulation was flowing to limbs held taut for an extended period. “This is...good,” she mumbled into the sheets, sounding surprised. He laughed at how pliant she was now, although the massage wasn’t just for the hell of it. He’d worked her hard this morning, and whether she realized it or not, he needed to take care of her. 

Not just needed. Wanted. Filled with satisfaction, Reyes lavished her with even more attention than he usually would before easing himself down next to her and asking if she felt alright. 

“Hungry,” she muttered as she shifted to her back, pressing her face to his chest in a way that was reassuring. If she was seeking refuge now, she’d taken everything they’d done as comforting rather than threatening. If he could offer comfort while fulfilling his own needs, they could be a happy couple. 

_Where did that come from?_

It wasn’t just his thoughts running amok, it was his mouth as well. “There’s an Italian cafe down the road. Breakfast is on me if you want to go.”

She looked at him, confusion drawing her brows together as she told him he didn’t have to offer her breakfast. Reyes knew that, but he found himself wanting to do it, curious to see what it would be like to do something so normal without any ulterior motives. “I don’t have to, but I’d like to. Then I’ll walk you to the station if you want to go.”

The way she smiled in response made his heart skip a beat. 

***

Reyes wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d told Ryder not to be a stranger, but he was pleased with her interpretation. Evenings previously spent working late, accompanied only by a glass of whiskey, were now often filled with fucking Ryder. He quickly figured out that a bad day at the Initiative would spark the kind of energy that inspired rough sex and bondage play, a fact that delighted him. She was always calmer afterward, and he had a channel to work through his own stress at the increasingly chaotic turns his life and business were taking. 

The more time they spent together, the more muddled his feelings grew. He still wanted to acquire her talents for Collective Industries, but he also simply wanted _her_. Of course, that would mean telling her about his true role as CEO at Collective, which he was certain would lead to revealing the range of questionable or outright illegal activities he was involved in as he worked to outmaneuver Sloane. 

That woman was determined to be a thorn in his side, demanding meetings every few days. It seemed she intended to set up a shadow business council for the city and wanted to know where he stood. Some of his people had been sloppy and she now knew for a certainty that Collective wasn’t completely on the level, but even so, they weren’t a band of murderous, corrupt thugs like Sloane’s Outcasts. 

If that wasn’t enough, Zia had thwarted his plan to have her arrested by going to Sloane and offering to tell her all about Reyes. The jealous bitch had seen him at dinner with Ryder the other night, narrowing her eyes and curling her lip spitefully before storming off. At the time, Reyes had just been glad that Ryder hadn’t noticed. He didn’t know how Zia had found out that Sloane was his rival, but the threats from Sloane had become increasingly personal with Zia stoking the flames. 

To make matters worse, Keema had insisted he find a solution sooner rather than later because Sloane was starting to sniff into her background, driven by Zia’s envy of Keema’s position. They didn’t have long before her cover was blown, and knowing Sloane, that would mean death for Keema and war between the Kelly Group and Collective Industries. Reyes’ company made guns, but Sloane stockpiled them and had an army of disgraced police officers and ex-military to wield them. A war between the two organizations would tear London in two when it was already reeling from strain brought on by the massive influx of climate refugees.

So he kept his identity and his troubles secret from Ryder even as he offered her more work, took her out for more dinners, woke up next to her with increasing frequency. It wouldn’t end well but somehow, in the course of a month, she became so entangled in all areas of his life that he couldn’t really figure out how to extract her. 

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to. Their relationship, such as it was, was not normal by any stretch of the imagination, but she allowed him to feel like he was just another businessman rather than some kind of crime kingpin. The way she looked at him after they fucked, sated and trusting, or the confident grin she threw him when he gave her another job, like they were partners in crime...that just made it harder to push her away.

Then there were the opportunities she represented, like the one dropped in his lap as they lounged together after sex one evening.

Reyes was pinching one of her nipples, trying to decide if he was ready for a second round, when she mentioned being able to avenge her brother soon. It caught him off guard and he glanced at her, seeing a small, savage smile playing across her lips at the thought. _Sloane, this touches on Sloane_ , he recalled, not believing his good luck and digging the mental notes he’d made from her dossier out of the depths of his memory. He needed more information, but he also needed to mask the extent of his interest. Options for dealing with Sloane were becoming both fewer and more extreme by the day and he was starting to feel trapped. It was insupportable. 

Rolling from his back to his side and leaning over to kiss her neck, he asked, “Oh? The one Sloane’s Outcasts beat up?” 

Her viciously snarled response confirmed it, and he started making his way to her breast with light presses of his lips, making a noise of encouragement as he tried to balance between looking too interested and not interested enough. 

He was suckling at one of her nipples when she explained what she’d been up to at Sloane’s party, and he looked up, seeing no need to hide his interest in this tidbit. “I’d wondered where you went off to,” he confessed. Curiosity had been gnawing at him for weeks, but waiting her out had seemed the safer course of action after her skittishness their first night. 

“And you didn’t ask? You, Mr Seems to Know Everything?” Her turquoise eyes laughed at him and he shrugged, noting that she saw him as someone who knew things. That could be good or bad. “I wasn’t paying you for it so it wasn’t my business. I was curious, of course,” he replied honestly, “but I figured you’d tell me if you wanted me to know.”

The fond look she gave him then made his breath catch, and his stomach turned over when she caressed his cheek and said, “You’re a good man, Reyes.” 

_Oh, shit_. Words failed as a realization hit him: this would turn into a massive clusterfuck when she found out he wasn’t. She seemed to find his speechlessness funny, explaining more about what she’d done in Sloane’s systems. 

Then, another hit that he barely kept up with. “The AI I’m training to help me should be ready soon.”

 _The what?!_ “AI?” he asked stupidly, turning to kiss her palm to cover his earlier lapse. “As in, artificial intelligence?” She could build AIs?

She confirmed it with a proud smile that lit up her face, explaining what it did with the enthusiasm people reserved for deep personal passions. When she mentioned getting so much data from Sloane that she couldn’t process it all, it was like the heavens had opened and delivered Reyes a possible solution. 

He saw her sober when he looked at her more sharply than he’d intended. Sloane had him by the balls but if there was something in the data that could give him an edge, he’d use it. _And her_ , the inner voice scolded. He shoved it aside. “That kind of data would be valuable to the right people.”

“People like Collective Industries?” she asked cynically, snorting a laugh. _Definitely not ready to learn the truth_ , Reyes decided, deflecting by musing on Sloane’s many enemies. Ryder didn’t look convinced, mouth twisted and gaze skyward. _Distract her, before she fixates on this_. 

It worked for a few minutes, the talents of his lips and tongue on her intimate parts lightening her mood. Clearly, she hadn’t been completely distracted, because she tugged his head up by the hair. 

Fire roared in his blood. _Nobody_ took control of him, _ever_ , and he tensed. Her thoughtful, open expression suggested it was absent-mindedness rather than a desire to command that drove her action, so he counseled himself to patience. He could always tie her up later. 

“How valuable?” she asked. “Could Collective help with the data sorting and processing? SAM is still a work in progress…” 

Pulling free of her grip, he went back to licking her pussy, taking a minute to think. _I could get her into Collective and data to take down Sloane in one gamble. Risky, given that she doesn’t trust the company, but the rewards would be worth it_. He offered a consulting fee and something for the data, on the condition that Collective Industries could use anything they found useful. To hide his eagerness to have this happen, he smoothly slid two fingers into her to see if she was ready. “Fucking difficult to think about business with you doing that,” she groaned.

 _That’s the idea_. Reyes came back up the bed and kissed her as he drove his cock in, moving with sure, steady movements and knowing that he’d succeeded in his distraction when she arched back to show him her throat. “Then don't think. Just enjoy,” he encouraged her. He was treading a fine line, but he’d bought himself a little more time.

***

Ryder dropped off the radar after that night, leaving Reyes in a perpetual state of low-key panic that made him unwontedly snappish with everyone from Crux to Kian. It took a few days and a quarter of a bottle of whiskey for him to admit to himself that he’d gotten used to having her around, and he was startled all over again when he realized he missed her company as much as the stress-relieving sex. He was cursing himself for fumbling the opportunity while trying to make plans to have both Sloane and Zia killed when his phone rang.

“What now?” he muttered, annoyed at the interruption. It was Crux. Sighing, he took the call. “What?” he barked.

As a former soldier, Crux took his tone as a cue to be short and direct. “Unauthorized access to key personnel files, including yours, sir. They’re evading countermeasures.”

 _Ryder_. It had to be. What was she looking for, and what did it mean? “Thank you,” Reyes replied less harshly. Then, to take any sting out of his earlier brusqueness, he added, “I made Pathfinder an offer a few weeks ago. She’s been thinking it over. I assume this is her. Continue to monitor, and let me know if anything else is hacked.” Crux confirmed and ended the call. 

An hour later, his phone rang again. Anticipation darted through him as he glanced at the ID and saw _Pajarillo_. He’d changed her name in his phone on a whim after the first week of not hearing from her, drunk on too much whiskey and certain she’d flown away again. Now she was back, just like his sister had always said. Let a person go, and see if they return.

“Ryder! I was beginning to think you’d found someone else to hack for,” he answered in what he hoped were steady, confident tones.

She hesitated before apologizing and explaining that work had been demanding her time. Her voice was rough with what sounded like exhaustion and strangely muffled. When she trailed off mid-sentence, he asked “What’s wrong? Do you need anything?” 

Clearing her throat, she insisted she was fine. “I’m just...hiding.” _That doesn’t sound fine_ , he thought, immediately on alert. Her assurance that she was in bed did nothing to calm him. What the hell had been going on?

“I’m sorry, I should have messaged you or something, but it’s been literally twelve or fourteen hour days for the last two weeks. I...kind of can’t do it anymore.” She sounded tired, broken even, and he pushed aside the confused thought of why he was responding with concern and sympathy rather than feeling triumph that she was in a position to consider leaving the Initiative.

Reyes asked what he could do, and this time he did feel the thrill of success when she asked if it was still possible to sign a contract with Collective. As much as he disliked hearing her like this, it was the desired result. He promised her he’d arrange something and told her to get some rest.

“Can I see you sometime this week, though? For fun?” Her voice was small, uncertain, and he laughed in relief. She wanted to come back to him. “Of course. We can do whatever you want.”

“In that case…”

As Ryder launched into a detailed description of what she wanted him to do to her the next time they were together, Reyes stroked himself and counted his lucky stars. He’d pulled this off, if only just. 

“Sleep well, _pajarillo_ ,” he told her after she gasped her climax. When the call was over, he turned his mind - and his hand - to finding his.

***

It took a few days for his legal team to get the unusual contract together but by mid-week, he was able to invite her to Tartarus to sign it. Of course, Sod’s Law dictated that Sloane chose the hour before Ryder was due to arrive to escalate her threats, and he texted Kian to ask if his friend could entertain her briefly while he handled it. 

Sloane and Zia combined were proving too dangerous. Sloane had suited words to action now, sending cops to raid a warehouse on a false tip presumably supplied by Zia in a forceful attempt to pressure him into joining her little club. He would have to strike back decisively, and more quickly than he’d planned. There was no time to plan something subtle and elegant, and negotiations were not going to happen. Zia was too unreasonable, and Sloane too power-hungry.

There was no way around it. They would both have to die. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Reyes sighed and gathered his thoughts. He’d done all the damage control he could for the time being, and Ryder’s stolen data could still come in handy. It would take a few days, maybe a week to orchestrate the hit, but he’d have to carry it out personally. Aquila would probably be on board, and one or two of his direct reports. That might be enough time to glean something useful. 

As he stepped out into the light and noise of the club, he let it all wash over him and carry his concerns away for the time being. Ryder was here, he could see her blue hair and motorcycle helmet at the bar. Kian was entertaining her personally, throwing in a wink at the end of whatever he was saying, and Reyes bounded down the stairs. Excitement bloomed in his chest as she spun on Kian’s cue and spotted him, eyes lighting up. A few weaving steps through the crowd brought him to her, and he stepped between her legs, holding her still so that he could kiss her forehead. 

Kian thumped a tumbler of whiskey on the bar in an obvious attempt to get his attention, the expression on his face screaming stark disapproval. _Shit. What were they talking about?_

Ryder beamed up at him when he released her, and he found a smile for her as well, especially when she said she’d missed him. He’d missed her too, but Kian’s odd look bothered him. “Why don’t you head on up? I need to settle a tab before we get to business.” Her sharp gaze darted between the two of them, clearly not buying it, but she headed upstairs without a word.

“You haven’t told her who you are or what you do,” Kian said flatly when she was out of hearing range. Reyes shrugged, annoyed. “It’s not the right time.” 

His friend stared at him. “At this rate it will _never_ be the right time. You’ve never seen anyone as regularly as you’ve been seeing her. You’ve been an intolerable, grouchy fuck while she’s been off doing whatever these last two weeks. Now you’re adding to your business relationship. But it’s not the right time?”

Scowling, Reyes snapped, “This isn’t your concern. Stay out of it.” _Damn him for using his bartender’s tricks with her._

With a barked laugh, Kian replied, “You know, I’d forgotten that as charming as you are, you can be a right cunt sometimes. The lass is head over heels for you and -” His friend stopped in his tirade, catching the fear that flitted through Reyes with some unknown tell in his face or body language. “That’s it, isn’t it? It’s nothing to do with timing. She’s sweet on you, and you know it. No, there’s more than that.” Kian studied him with narrowed eyes, his green gaze stony. “Fuck me. You think you love her, or you could do if you stopped being such a frigid bastard.” 

“That’s enough,” Reyes broke in coldly, stung by the man’s barbed tongue and trying to find the words to deny his analysis. Unfortunately, Kian was dead on target with every single observation. He went with deflection instead. “Sloane and Zia need to die. I’ll sort them out, and then I’ll tell her.” 

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Kian replied, “Falling back on your old tricks, hey? Well. Tell Ryder soon and hope she doesn’t find out on her own, or it will all go tits up with a bang before you can say, 'Pathfinder'.” 

Reyes didn’t bother replying. Kian was right, and there was nothing to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Reyes. It's all closing in...
> 
> Thanks to all the readers, especially those giving comments! <3
> 
> On a personal note, I'll be traveling abroad mid-month so there'll be a slowdown in posts. Don't worry, there's still a bit more to go in this story and I'll update it as soon as I'm able.


	12. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions eat away at Ryder, and she tries to dig into information to alleviate them. SAM makes a connection she didn't expect, leading to a revelation she hadn't imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-typical violence, lots of swearing in this chapter.

Ryder was amusing herself with chair spins in front of the computer desk Reyes still had set up when he came in. “All sorted?” she asked, lightly enough that she hoped he wouldn’t take it as prying. He looked up, his preoccupied expression melting into a charming grin. “Yes.”

She paused the chair’s rotation to study him. He was lying, or not telling the full truth somehow, but she didn’t know why. “You looked worried,” she prompted, wondering if he’d open up a bit. 

“Work. We're having some trouble with a competitor.”

It was closer to the truth, but something told her that wasn't all of it. Given what Kian had just said about his caginess, she suspected it was all she would get. 

_Am I okay with this?_ she asked herself as she stood and went to him. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for a hug, and she buried her nose in the customary gap created by the undone top buttons of his charcoal grey shirt. They stood like that, unmoving except for Reyes’ palm rubbing up and down her back, while the tension in Ryder's shoulders eased. How could she find him both a charming liar and a comforting lover?

 _As long as it's just his work that he's hiding. Maybe it's confidential, or there's a nondisclosure agreement_. From what she'd discovered about Collective Industries she was willing to believe some of their shadier business might well be government work, and she didn't need to know everything to spend time with him. They weren't even officially a thing, just two people with complementary needs and desires. 

Speaking of those desires...Reyes leaned back slightly, tipping her head up to kiss her lightly. “I missed you,” he said hesitantly, shifting his feet. 

“Me, or the sex?” Ryder teased.

He didn’t answer immediately, searching her face with serious consideration. “You,” he replied finally. She sobered at the genuine tone underlying his words, and he grinned. “I got used to your fucking bouncing and chair spins while you work. Nothing to force me to stay focused if you’re not around.” Ryder chuckled. She’d been told off before for her need to fidget while she was working, but it was just a thing that happened when she was thinking. 

“Let’s sort out that contract and I’ll see what I can do to bring focus back to your life,” she smirked back. His smile widened, and he kissed her once more before walking over to the table. Collecting the tablet on it, he held it out to her. “All standard language, nothing tricky.”

She took it and read it through for herself. It was surprisingly short. Collective Industries agreed to help with data processing in exchange for being permitted to use anything they found that was useful to them. The data source wasn’t specified - probably to cover their asses on the legality of its acquisition - and both parties could annul the contract on a day’s notice. Ryder would be provided with reports and paid a consulting fee for anything useful discovered.

Pursing her lips, she thought it over. All she really wanted was to speed up the process of sifting the data so that she could share something with Scott whenever he finally came out of his coma. The way the contract was written, she could give them whatever she wanted and keep anything SAM flagged as interesting for herself. Not that she didn’t trust Reyes’ employers to give her accurate reports, but if they were as evasive as he was, she wouldn’t put it past them to hold back a few things. Two could play that game. Accepting the stylus he was holding out to her, she signed. 

“Excellent. When can we begin?” Reyes purred, looking pleased with himself. Ryder shrugged and stepped back over to the computer system, pulling a portable drive from the bag she’d dropped on the floor. “Right now. If your offices are still open, I can courier this over personally. It’s only a little bit, but I figured you’d want to test the goods, so to speak, as soon as possible.”

He stepped close and kissed her. “Perfect. You know me well, _pajarillo_.”

 _Not as well as I’d like_. She’d have to do something about that, especially if she was now contractually bound to the same business as he. Aloud, she said, “Do you want to come? I have a spare helmet in the locker on the bike. We could get something to eat after?”

He glanced at his phone. “I guess it is almost dinner time. Hmm. Alright.” With another smile, he ushered her out the door. 

Once they were outside, Reyes told her to go to Heron Tower at Liverpool Street. She drove more carefully than usual but didn’t miss the way he clutched tighter at her hips as she wove between cars and took sharp turns with tyres screeching. 

“You drive almost as insanely as I used to,” he said lightly when they arrived, slipping off the Tempest. Ryder gave him a bland look. “I was being careful for your sake, holding on like a baby monkey the way you were.” He snorted and started walking into the building as he replied. “Come on, let’s drop this off and go eat.” The smirk curling the corner of his lip and the gleam in his eyes said he intended it in more ways than one. 

***

After that evening they picked up where they’d left off, seeing each other most nights. For the first week it seemed back to normal but toward the end of it, something about Reyes started to give Ryder an odd vibe. Not a, “He’s seeing someone else,” kind of vibe; they’d never spoken about being exclusive and both of them were free to see other people as far as she was concerned. This was something darker. He was on edge, his usual cheeky evasiveness slipping into furtiveness, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being used now that this contract was signed.

As it happened, she finished the first round of training data for SAM that week and started feeding it a small sample of real data from Sloane’s databases to check its accuracy. The results weren’t great, but they weren’t bad, either. She started it on another round of training, then tried again. 

Surprisingly, SAM noted several trends that suggested Collective Industries was a direct threat to the Kelly Group and pulled together a set of internal emails mentioning some rather interesting activities. A few tagged the CEO of Collective in particular as someone whose identity needed to be established and cooperation ensured.

 _What the fuck?_ Did Reyes know about this? Why did they need his CEO’s cooperation? Ryder mulled over the information on one of her evenings alone, wondering how Collective’s business was so directly related to doings in Sloane's operation that their CEO was being specifically mentioned as a threat. More than that, she wondered again what Collective actually did to draw such an interest from a notoriously shady organization like Kelly Group. She sent SAM down a half dozen avenues of inquiry, but he wasn't complete enough yet to do more than he'd already done. 

Part of the problem was that nobody seemed to know who the CEO was. Either way, this data was definitely _not_ going to Collective for processing. Whatever was going on, they couldn't know that she was aware of this. Reyes couldn't know until she'd figured out what his part was in it all. She dragged together some folders of financial information to send over instead, hoping to keep them busy in the meantime.

An uncomfortable thought crossed her mind: was Reyes really just using her? If Kelly Group saw his employers as a threat, was gaining her trust all part of a larger con intended to manipulate her into this very position and expose Collective's rivals? Ryder looked back at the string of jobs Reyes had had her do and it dawned on her that all could, in some way, be destabilizing to Sloane's organization. Only the first directly targeted it, but the rest would, if framed and spun correctly, stack on each other to paint a damning picture for the Kelly Group. 

Part of her rejected the notion. The way she caught him looking at her sometimes, the unconscious tightening of his arms around her as he slept, and some intuitive sense convinced her that he cared, at least a little. But all evidence was stacking up in the wrong column, the one labeled, “He's conning you.”

The thought broke through the wall she'd built around her heart after the last time she'd been hurt, and it surprised her how much this pained her to consider it. She liked Reyes, really liked him. His witty banter, dominant confidence, attentiveness, and respect for her boundaries were refreshing. The sex was everything she'd ever wanted, and it was nice to be able to share her hacking with someone. But if none of it was real, then she’d just been playing the fool. Again.

Something would have to be done. She needed the income from Collective, but she was nobody's pawn.

The next few hours were spent preparing an improved version of the worm that she'd used at Sloane's party and hiding it in the data files she would send to Collective. The direct attempts at hacking them may have failed, but that only meant they'd be looking for another instead of watching for the subtle method from her. They'd even given her the way in. All she had to do was play along until she was able to use it.

***

Reyes was distracted the next evening. He'd invited her over, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Ryder noticed but made no comment, teasing and talking about the latest nonsense at the Initiative. 

After a dinner of takeaway curry, he pulled her to him roughly enough for her to grunt when her body thumped against the solidness of his. His voice was unusually rough as he kissed her and asked, “Stay the night?” Whatever was in his head had his blood up, and she nodded, grinning and reaching between them to undo their trousers. Attempting to figure out his secrets had left her frustrated. Sex would alleviate that somewhat, and maybe pillow talk would succeed where an incomplete SAM had failed. 

He gave her no time to try. After bending her over the kitchen counter and fucking her with a hand on the back of her neck pinning her down, he carried Ryder upstairs to tease and toy with her in bed. Reyes was always precise in his stimulation of her but tonight he was downright clinical, hitting every single one of her buttons in exactly the combination needed to drive her to climax as quickly as possible. Pushing aside her suspicions for the moment, she gave in to the side of her that wanted to believe the best of him and simply enjoyed the exquisite sensations he was pulling from her. She deserved to feel good, deserved to be lavished with this much attention, and she’d denied herself the pleasure for too long before meeting him. 

When they were ready again he settled her legs over his shoulders and tugged her closer. With a thumb massaging her clit, he drove into her with an intense but unreadable expression. Ryder couldn't tear her gaze from his, utterly transfixed until she closed her eyes when she came again. Reyes finished shortly thereafter, letting her legs down gently and tugging her against him on their sides. She allowed it, bonelessly twitching with aftershocks brought on by three back-to-back orgasms and feeling almost as exhausted as she did when he tied her up.

For a few minutes he held her, stroking her hair while she calmed. Finally, he broke the silence, sounding unusually hesitant. “Ryder…” 

“Mmm?” She wasn’t quite up to using words yet, lulled nearly to sleep by the hypnotic sensation of his fingers in her hair and the comfort of his nearness. 

“I…”

He paused again, and she shifted slightly to look up at him. _Why does he look so nervous?_ “What’s up?” she asked lightly, reaching up to caress his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly. She felt tense muscles relax where their bodies touched. _Either this is for real, or he’s the best fucking actor on Earth_. 

“I...like having you here. I like this.” The usually suave man seemed at a loss for words as he searched her face. “I just...wanted you to know.” 

Ryder pulled his head down gently to kiss him. She liked this, too. There was just the question of the secrets he was keeping, and whether they would affect her.

***

Reyes woke before her the next morning, as usual. Unlike his usual habit, he’d gotten up and made breakfast rather than staying in bed until she awakened. The edgy energy of the last week or so was intensified today, and she made an excuse to leave as soon as they’d finished eating. This was getting strange, and she needed to get back to SAM and her investigations. 

Every time she’d left his place before, Ryder had gotten on the Tube from Turnham Green. This Saturday morning though, the day was bright and she had a lot to think about, so she went to wait at the bus stop, leaning against the inside wall. She was gazing idly at the expensive flats and over-dressed families taking their impractically large dogs and prams for a walk when a lone figure caught her eye, passing quickly and purposefully. 

Reyes. 

She almost didn’t recognize him at first. He was dressed strangely, in dark jeans, a black t-shirt under a tan jacket, and military-style lace-up boots instead of his usual dress shirt and fancy shoes. In a city like London, full of people dressing in almost as many styles as there were people, he wouldn’t stand out. Ryder, however, was immediately reminded of the way her father used to dress on the rare occasions he was home on leave from the SAS. It didn’t fit what she knew about Reyes, and combined with his recent odd behaviour it both piqued her curiosity and made her stomach sink.

After trying and failing to talk herself out of it in the seconds it took for him to pass, she decided to follow him. She needed to know what she’d gotten herself into signing that contract.

Fortunately, wherever he was going was on foot. Before her father had disappeared - and then died - he’d taught Laz and Scott the basics of surveillance, his idea of bonding time with his children. Among those basics were how to know if you were being followed, and how to follow someone in turn. Reyes had clearly had similar training at some point because he took a few actions she recognized as being intended to shake a tail, and nearly spotted her twice. Ryder counted herself lucky; she was rusty and should have been noticed. Had the weather not been cool enough for her to wear the scarf now covering her distinctive blue hair, she probably would have been. 

Their path curved toward the river Thames, taking them east and out of Chiswick. The smell of dirty mud and river water rose as they closed in on what appeared to be some kind of derelict warehouse. Reyes slowed, and Ryder realized he was using the windows of abandoned mansion flats as mirrors to check his surroundings. The only place to hide was a rundown corner store, still hanging on despite the knee-height water damage evidencing the river’s increasing tidal reach as sea levels rose. Ryder slipped inside, stationing herself at the magazine rack near the front. 

The shopkeep’s voice startled her. “Oi! No refugees. Get out of my shop.” 

“Wot, like you get that much business, mate?” Ryder snapped, thickening the Britishness of her accent and tugging the scarf tighter around her head in case the noise drew attention. Grumbling, the clerk turned back to his mobile. Ryder selected a magazine and pretended to read it. _Miserable xenophobic asshole_ , she thought. 

Reyes had disappeared into the warehouse and as Ryder watched, a few more people went in after him, including... _Is that Sloane Kelly?!_ She couldn’t believe it. SAM had made the correct connections. 

Sloane was accompanied by a woman with unnaturally bright red hair and an extreme case of resting bitchface. More people followed, giving the impression of a closing trap, and Ryder’s anxiety leapt upward with each new arrival. Was this an ambush? What had Reyes gotten himself into? What had _she_ gotten herself into by being with him?

When five minutes had passed without anyone new showing up she strolled out, ignoring the shopkeep’s curses about bitches who idled and didn’t buy anything. _Shouldn’t have been such a cunt_ , she thought smugly. Crossing quickly to the warehouse, she found another entrance and squeezed inside. 

It was dark, with only every few lights working. Following the whisper of voices down a long hallway, Ryder found herself in a large room. A partially-ajar door allowed her to peek into the next room, an even larger space where Sloane and her companion waited impatiently. Ryder darted back quickly, afraid she’d be noticed or that someone would come through the door. She needed a better vantage point, one that would keep her out of the direct line of the entry. 

A glance up revealed blown-out windows overlooking the next room. Metal stairs ascended into the gloom of the upper level, and the outline of a walkway appeared as her eyes adjusted. _Perfect_. Carefully, testing each step, Ryder picked her way upward. A few footfalls creaked, and the whole structure wasn’t in the best condition, but she thought it would hold her weight. She made it to the top without incident and eased along the wall until she could see down into the adjacent space. 

Sloane and the other woman were still waiting, looking more pissed off by the minute. “Where the fuck is this asshole?” Sloane complained loudly. She didn’t have to wait much longer. 

From the shadows, a smooth, cold voice said, “You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Ryder’s heart stopped in her chest, and she couldn’t stop herself from hissing his name aloud. “Reyes?” 

The man himself stalked out from behind a rusting shipping container, his usual grace turned predatory, and stopped a couple metres away from the two women. “Zia, still making bad decisions?”

“Fuck you, Reyes,” the red-haired woman spat. Reyes cocked an eyebrow, amusement briefly flashing across his otherwise emotionless features. “Don’t you wish,” he purred, the edge behind the words sharp enough to cut. Zia snarled and opened her mouth, but Sloane spoke first. “We’re here for the CEO of Collective, not some third-rate consultant,” she drawled dismissively. 

Ryder’s breath caught in her throat as insight smacked her. _They’re one and the same_. 

“Surprise,” Reyes replied humourlessly, confirming the connection between all the little pieces she’d been turning over in her head. The human trafficker Vehn Terev, eliminating the ROKAR murderers, every little job he’d had her do was aimed to bring her down with a thousand small cuts. _And he used me for every single one of them, all while convincing me I was special_. She felt sick, the blood draining from her head, and knelt for a moment. _I’m such a fucking fool_. And what about that contract she’d signed? What did that mean for their relationship, or what ever it was, now that she knew his true role at Collective? Everything about the situation was completely surreal in the worst way. 

The little drama downstairs continued to play out. Ryder wasn’t the only one shocked by the revelation; Zia was staring in open-mouthed shock. Who the fuck was she, and what was her deal? An ex-girlfriend? It certainly seemed that way from Reyes’ biting comment. 

“You said you wanted to settle things. How?” Sloane was asking as Ryder stood on wobbly legs to continue watching. 

“If this were the frontier, I’d offer a duel,” Reyes said slyly. Then he shrugged. “Since it’s not…” 

His hand moved faster than Ryder could follow. There was the muted crack of a gun firing through a silencer, and Sloane dropped onto her back. Another shot from farther back in the room, and the red-haired woman dropped forward before she had time to react. “Bang,” Reyes said, smiling in reptilian satisfaction as he lowered a powerful handgun. Another big man stepped from the gloom behind the two corpses, toeing them over to check for a pulse. When he nodded, Reyes started shouting orders. Something about cleaning up, but Ryder couldn’t focus on the words for the roaring in her ears and the spinning in her head. 

He was a _hitman_? _What the fuck?!_ Only the big shots had guns in the city, but if he was a CEO _and_ a hitman he’d have access to pretty much anything.

Suddenly Ryder felt sick again. She had to get out of here; she knew what happened to witnesses in situations like this. Loose ends would be cut off. 

Stumbling backward, she tried to be quiet as she climbed down from her perch. Dizzy with shock, her foot caught on something unseen in the dark and she fell heavily. “Please, no,” she prayed as she took the fall solidly on her hands and a warning creak sounded. The old metal walkway didn’t cooperate, however, and something gave out, making a loud clang as it broke off and sent her tumbling down the stairs to the ground with a yelp. “Shit,” she swore aloud when she hit the bottom, not even bothering to say it quietly. Nobody could have missed that racket, and from the sound of shouting in the other room, they hadn’t. 

There was nothing for it. She ran, ignoring the ache of blossoming bruises, arms swinging as she sprinted for the exit. 

Two thugs stormed through the door through which she’d entered, spotted her, and called out for her to stop. The poor light glinted on knives, not guns, so Ryder skidded to a stop and ran back down the corridor, taking a random turn at an intersection and hoping that there would be another exit. 

“There!” a man’s voice shouted behind her. The overhead lights were out in this section, but she could make out a few glowing lines that indicated a door down the hall. _Please, please let it be a way out_. She raced toward it, her heart pounding in time with her footsteps. 

It opened as she reached it, letting in the cool, mud-scented air of freedom. A human-shaped silhouette in the bright light of the outdoors told her this wasn’t an escape, either. She tried to stop, tried to backpedal, but crashed straight into whoever was coming through. There was a masculine-sounding grunt as the body stumbled back but didn’t fall. Throwing a wild, instinctive punch, she caught him in what she guessed were his shortribs and turned to run again. 

She wasn’t fast enough. Ryder felt an arm wrap around her waist in an iron grip as a hand clamped over her mouth. She kicked and screamed, scratching and twisting to try and free herself. He dodged her attempt to headbutt him, swearing in Spanish in a voice she recognized. 

Reyes. He had caught her. 

“I knew I was being followed,” he growled. Feet approached and a flashlight clicked on, shining on them. “Got her, boss?” a man’s voice asked. Before Reyes could answer, a second voice said, “Fuck, isn’t that the hacker?”

Ryder felt Reyes stiffen behind her before his arms dropped away. She tripped over her own kicking feet, catching herself against the wall and turning around. “Shit,” Reyes swore as the light fell on her face, putting an incredible depth of feeling into the word as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I didn’t...see anything,” Ryder gasped, trying to catch breath lost to running and fear. His smile was hard, and his eyes were harder when he pinned her with his gaze. He looked so unlike the person she knew as Reyes as to be a stranger. “You wouldn’t have said that if you hadn’t, and you wouldn't have run,” he pointed out in a voice that was both gentle and hard as steel. She glanced from him into the flashlight being shone in her face, then back to him. This was so messed up, and it made her angry. “Fuck you!” she exploded, stepping forward to shove him. If she was going to die, she’d do it defiantly. “You fucking liar! Guess you got everything you wanted!”

He held up a hand to halt the advance of his men, those steady golden eyes not leaving hers as he stepped back and out of her reach. “What I want is peace. Sloane was ready to bring war to London. We don’t have the infrastructure to survive that. And I never lied. I just didn’t tell you everything.”

“Lie of omission,” she spat.

Reyes cocked his head at her, the look on his face suggesting she was being unreasonable. “So I should tell a vigilante hacker whose day job is working for the government all of my dirty little secrets?”

When he put it that way...she looked down and crossed her arms, scowling. “I thought we had something,” she muttered. “Why didn’t you trust me?” It was an absurd question, and she knew it. Did she even want that level of trust between them? 

He moved and she startled back a step, but he was only waving his people further down the hallway. She took advantage of his distraction to try for the door one more time but he caught her again, grasping her wrists, pulling them up to shoulder height, and bodily forcing her back against the wall so that she couldn’t hit him or kick him. “Don’t,” he warned when she tried anyway, close enough to kiss. 

Her heart raced as she met his eyes in the faint light from the flashlight. “Why not?” she breathed. “I won’t just sit here and let you kill me.”

His eyebrows flashed upward, the look of surprise incongruous with his earlier coldness. “I don’t want to kill you. You’re valuable. And…” he trailed off, glancing to the side before looking at her again. “And what?” she prompted. His eyes searched hers, but he didn’t answer. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, trying again. It was a stupid question, but if he really didn’t want to kill her maybe she could use that and distract him. Reyes broke eye contact, looking down the hall at his men. “I...liked the way you looked at me.” The words were quiet and sounded like they were being dragged from him one by one.

Ryder was taken aback. He’d hidden that he was some kind of hitman CEO not because of the risk, but because of the way she _looked_ at him? 

As she considered him now, his lower body pressed to hers, she realized that there was a reason why she might look at him a certain way. She didn't just like him. She’d fallen for him. _You stupid bitch_ , she swore at herself resignedly. He wasn’t a good man - hell, by several measures, he was a very _bad_ man - but he was good to _her_ , and they were good _together_. 

But was that enough?

“I didn’t want that to change,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against the wall beside her ear, as if only just now admitting it to himself as well as to her. The words hit her like a kick in the gut even as he loosened his hold on her and stepped back. Ryder was too dumbfounded to move, staring at him in disbelief. Confusion, love, anger, heartbreak, and fear warred in her as she tried to find her way to making this okay.

“I can’t do this,” she finally whispered. “You’re not the man I thought you were.” 

A sad smile tugged at his lips. “I wanted to be.” 

Ryder shifted her stare to her boots, unable to look at the melancholy expression he was trying to hide. “So what now?” she asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

“I get to work. London won’t heal itself.”

She was moving before she was even conscious of it, pushing off from the wall and getting in his face. Desperation made her brave. “You’re gonna stand there and tell me you murdered two women for the sake of _London_? Are you fucking kidding me?” Ryder hissed. 

Reyes cocked his head at her, a sharp look in his golden eyes. “Isn’t that what we’re both working towards? The good of the city we love?” 

Ryder opened her mouth to argue, then snapped it shut. _It’s not the same. I’m not a murderer_ , she told herself. Still, an ugly, guilty feeling wound its way through her gut as she remembered the thrill of victory at ending the ROKAR murder threat so directly, so efficiently, never having questioned what would happen to the people she’d named as targets. Even if they'd been killed by Reyes’ people, they’d deserved it because they were horrid human beings. 

Right?

Did that mean Sloane did, too?

It was too much. “If you’re not going to kill me, I want to go home,” she said in a low voice, more afraid now of her own thoughts than she was of him. Reyes stepped aside. “I won’t talk,” she assured him forlornly as she stepped past. She had no interest in implicating herself, given what she’d been up to as Pathfinder. 

“Boss?” 

Waving a hand a placating hand at his men, Reyes nodded at her. “Go, _pajarillo_.”

Ryder didn’t just go. She flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not at all the way I had planned this chapter going, but it's for a good reason.


	13. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has some startling and untimely realizations, and struggles to maintain equilibrium with Ryder while plotting Sloane's downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, friends. Still traveling, but your patience is appreciated!

Kian’s words echoed in Reyes’ mind as he climbed the stairs back to the private room. 

_You haven't told her who you are or what you do_.

_Falling back on your old tricks, hey?_

_It will all go tits up with a bang_.

His friend was right, of course. But how was a man supposed to go about telling the person he might be falling in love with about a life like his? Reyes had a feeling that, “Ryder, you should probably know that I'm a former hitman turned billionaire CEO,” wasn't going to cut it. A few illicit hacking jobs did not make her the kind of hardcore criminal that he had been - and would have to be again to resolve the issue of Sloane in time to save Keema.

Did she really need to know? Couldn't he just be Reyes Vidal, independent consultant? Or maybe he could just tell her about his role at Collective and leave out the rest. It had been years since he'd been Anubis. He'd been good at contract killing, making enough of a fortune that he'd been able to start Collective Industries and go legitimate, but the long-term survival odds weren't good and if Reyes was anything, he was a survivor.

Schooling his face to neutrality, he went into the private room. Ryder was spinning in the chair, head back and hands clasping the arms as she kicked it into faster rotations. _Doesn't the bloody woman get dizzy doing that all the time?_

“All sorted?” she asked, tilting her head to keep him in view as the spinning slowed. He forced what he hoped was a carefree grin and said yes.

She pressed a black motorcycle boot into the floor to stop the chair fully, turquoise eyes sharp on his face. A small frown creased her brow. “You looked worried.”

It was a little disconcerting how easily she read his expressions sometimes. He'd been trained to be a chameleon, blending in and becoming whomever he needed to be to get a job done, but she always saw more than most. 

He tried to brush off her concern. “Work. We're having some trouble with a competitor.” It was true. Sloane was determined to be a royal pain in his ass.

After another few seconds of study, she smiled understandingly and rose, coming into his arms. Her breath tickled his chest where she stuck her nose into his shirt, not bothering to be subtle as she breathed in his scent. The simple goodness of embracing her, feeling tension run out of her as he held her close and rubbed her back, was too perfect to risk. He couldn't share his secrets. Not yet. Soon, maybe after Sloane was taken care of, but not yet.

Decided, he let the worry go and leaned away just enough to lift her head with two fingers under her chin. Her full lips were deliciously soft as he kissed her, and his cock started reminding him that it had been denied her attention for two weeks. He kept the kiss short, sensing the moment was still delicate and not wanting to push himself on her.

Truth, a bit of truth. “I missed you,” he admitted, the words feeling foreign as they left his mouth. He'd never really missed anyone, not since he was a child, in any case.

A mischievous light sparkled in Ryder's gaze. “Me, or the sex?”

It was a fair question given the hardening semi she could probably feel in his trousers, but he owed her honesty in this at least. He considered her, seeing not just physical beauty but the spark of the bright mind shining through her gaze, the hint of emotion she was trying to hide behind her quip. “You,” he decided, remembering the thought he'd admitted to himself after a quarter bottle of whiskey the other week, and meaning it.

Her expression turned serious, and the part of him that feared commitment sprang to the fore. “I got used to your fucking bouncing and chair spins while you work. Nothing to force me to stay focused if you’re not around.” Ryder settled as well, a good-natured laugh bubbling from her before she proposed signing the contract and bringing some focus back to his life. He grinned and kissed her again, excitement rising at finally corralling the elusive hacker and securing her for his company.

After a quick review of the contract on the tablet he handed her, she took the stylus and signed. _I've got her. Collective will be an information powerhouse_. Right now he dealt in physical goods, but he knew data - and the information and secrets it held - was the path to true power. Power to rebuild London, resolve some of its thorniest problems…and secure his legitimate future in the process.

Unable to hide his satisfaction, he asked, “Excellent. When can we begin?” Ryder surprised him by fishing a hefty portable data drive out of her satchel, holding it up for him to see and offering to courier it to his offices personally. “It’s only a little bit, but I figured you’d want to test the goods, so to speak, as soon as possible.”

The smallest hint of doubt flashed across her face when he kissed her and replied, “Perfect. You know me well, _pajarillo_.” What was going on in her head? She'd returned, but clearly with reservations despite signing the contract. _Not so naive anymore, are we?_

In a way, it made her more desirable. Inexperience could be trained. Natural intelligence and curiosity was something a person was born with and had to choose to use and develop. Although it would mean more trouble for him in the short-term, her increased scrutiny also gave him the challenge of proving himself. He knew himself well enough to admit that had she stayed naively trusting, he would have grown bored of her eventually. He needed an equal, and her suspicion told him she could be that person.

When she asked if he wanted to come and go out to eat after, he checked his phone. Good, no new developments in the day's Sloane crisis.

“I guess it is almost dinner time. Hmm. Alright.” After the day he'd had, a bit of normalcy would be refreshing.

Her smirk when she handed him the spare helmet warned him of the kind of ride he was in for, and he wasn't disappointed. Traffic, pedestrians, lanes, and signals meant nothing as she deftly wove through or avoided anything that would require her to stop. It was mildly terrifying when it wasn't him in control, despite the fact that he'd been the same way when he'd had a motorcycle years ago, but he trusted that she wouldn't crash them.

As he settled into solid ground, he teased, “You drive almost as insanely as I used to.” Ryder's face was eloquent in its blankness as she told him she'd been driving carefully. He snorted a laugh, thinking they'd need to have a street race one day if that was the case, and led her inside. “Come on, let’s drop this off and go eat.” He fully intended the double entendre that curled her lips in a smirk.

At the desk, he asked for Crux or Aquila, wanting to deliver the data directly to one of his directors. Aquila appeared a few minutes later, and Reyes shook his head sharply from his position behind Ryder's shoulder. The man took the hint, ignoring him and gruffly accepting the data drive from Ryder.

“He's fun,” she snarked on their way out. Reyes laughed. “He can be. Shall we go...eat?” 

Ryder laughed, lust sparking in her eyes as she settled her helmet back on, visor up. “Let's,” she returned, tongue running over her lips suggestively. “I'm hungry.” The way her eyes traveled over him left no doubt that she too was skilled with double entendres.

***

Reyes tried to be careful not to let the escalating aggression from Sloane and Zia impact his time with Ryder, but he knew she sensed something. He could see it in her attempts at casual watchfulness, her increased willingness to let a topic go when he deflected. 

Whatever she was thinking it didn't dull her sexual appetite, for which he was grateful. Whiskey was his go-to for taking the edge off after a long day, but fucking her was far more satisfying and didn't leave him foggy or hungover in the morning.

Then there was the matter of his growing infatuation. 

Kian had been right; it generally wasn't his habit or desire to keep the same partner for long. Part of it was because they'd eventually start wondering about him, as Ryder was now. The rest was equal parts boredom and reluctance to commit to one person for any longer than a couple of weeks, especially once they'd been won over. Ryder never _tried_ to play hard to get; she just was, and her independence was as enticing as her enjoyment of his bondage games. He may have gained her for Collective, but he had a feeling he'd never fully win her for himself. 

It was a pickle, one that sent little shots of panic through him every time he woke up next to her and realized he wanted more. It made him want to push her away, but every time he tried to bring himself to it, tried to harden his heart and tell her it was over, the words caught in his throat. Reyes Vidal, former hitman, accomplished liar, and all-around bastard, couldn't tell the lie that he didn't want to see her again.

This wasn't the time to worry about it though, so he pushed the feelings aside and tried to focus on his maneuvers against Sloane as he hedged for the time he needed to plan his hit. It took a little longer than a week, with Keema's messages growing more urgent by the day, but he finally had everything in place.

Getting Sloane to the kill zone was easy; the woman had been hounding him for a meeting with Collective's CEO for a month now. Her past was at least as dark as his, if not moreso, so she didn't blink when he proposed the abandoned warehouse he knew on the banks of the Thames. The area had largely been abandoned with the rising river tides as water flooded and property values plummeted, so even in daylight there wouldn't be witnesses - at least not any that couldn't be bought off with cash or Oblivion.

Aquila and three of his team agreed to come with him. All were ex-military and lacked any qualms whatsoever about assisting him with the task at hand. Sloane he could handle alone, but if she brought heavies he'd rather be safe than sorry. He also tapped Urrego’s security team to stay on standby in case the situation got out of hand. There were definitely perks to being a boss and not a lone wolf, increased likelihood of surviving a job among them.

Finally, everything was ready. In a few more days, his biggest rival for control of London would be removed and he could answer the questions lurking in Ryder's gem-like eyes.

***

After debating the idea throughout the day, Reyes decided to invite Ryder over the evening before the hit. Excitement was a steady hum in his blood, his mind running through the details and possible ways the meeting with Sloane could go. It wasn't that he enjoyed killing; it was simply a thing he'd been trained to do, and do well. But being out of the game for so long meant he'd lost the knack of simply relaxing ahead of a kill. Would he be rusty? Slow? 

He needed to settle down. Whiskey was out of the question. He'd never been one to drink before a job, not wanting to risk the influence of any mind-altering substances before putting his life on the line. The pleasures of Ryder's body would give him something to focus on and ease the tension pulling his muscles tight.

She bantered as usual that evening, or chattered about work while they dug into a curry from the Indian restaurant down the road. Reyes hadn't felt like cooking tonight, and Ryder was always happy with balti and pakora. He watched her as she gestured wildly with a piece of naan in one hand and a forkful of spiced chicken in the other, her animation a welcome distraction from his thoughts of blood and death. She noted his off demeanor, he was sure of it, but kept going. Reyes drank her words in like a desert plant taking in rain.

When they'd finished dinner and eaten some ice cream to take away the spice, he couldn't wait any longer. She responded well when he was rough and assertive, so he grasped her hips and pulled her to him when they stood up to clear the table. Desire flashed into her eyes and she grunted when her body met his, the sound muted by his lips against hers.

The words “Stay the night?” popped out of his mouth unbidden and he almost tried to take them back. He was meeting Sloane at noon and needed to be there late morning. He wouldn't have time for his and Ryder's usual lazy Saturday fun. 

_Fuck it, I'll figure something out_ , he thought as she nodded, nimble fingers opening both their trousers. His heart was racing and his cock throbbed with the rushing of his pulse. Reyes needed this, needed her, more than he should. It frightened him, so he did what he always did when he was afraid: he took control.

Once she had their trousers down he spun her, trapping her against the counter. Ryder laughed, a dark little chuckle that told him she enjoyed it even as she tried to push back, but a firm grip on her neck made her groan and quelled the minor rebellion. He held her down as he fucked her, rattling stacked dishes and condiment jars, not bothering with artistry this time. She was already wet, and he needed to burn off the energy that had been crawling inside his skin like fire ants all day.

As soon as her body signaled her climax Reyes let his go, finding some relief in it. Some, but not enough.

After tugging both their trousers all the way off, he scooped her up, hefting her over a shoulder, and carried her upstairs. She went slack, as she often did once satisfied, and he barely gave her time to settle on the bed before he started working on her again.

 _Now_ it was time for skill. Focusing on her pleasure took his mind off of his plans for Sloane and finally stopped the wheel of endlessly spinning thoughts. There was only the taste of her, the smell of her arousal, the symphony of her moans as he caressed, licked, nibbled, kissed, and fingered her. 

Sometimes he wondered if his skill at killing and the knowledge of the human body it required was what made him so effective as a lover. The intents were entirely different, of course, and he already knew he cared about Ryder enough that he’d never be able to bring himself to harm her beyond the little love nips or light choking she enjoyed and had asked for, but both required a deeply intimate understanding of the body and the focus to apply it properly.

Maybe it wasn't killing that he was good at; it was comprehending the human form.

This new understanding rippled over him as her orgasm shuddered over her. He'd always known he wasn't a good man and had made his peace with the idea, but this was the first time he’d been able to connect something good to this particular set of skills. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he filed it away for when he eventually told her everything and refocused on fucking her.

Intensity reverberated through them as her gaze locked to his. Ryder writhed and bucked, nearly yanking her thighs from his grasp as he buried himself in her, but didn't break eye contact until she came.

 _I'm in love with her_. The thought skittered across Reyes’ mind the moment before he thrust deeply into her and spilled his release, lost for a moment in the explosion of orgasm only to be recovered when he gathered her against him. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen_ , cabrón, _you were meant to gain a hacker for Collective and maybe have a bit of fun on the side_. 

Ryder was trembling, as she sometimes did after bondage play but never had otherwise. Had she sensed what was going through his mind? 

Stroking her hair calmed her and gave him a minute to think. Should he say something? He couldn't tell her everything until he'd eliminated Sloane or her sense of righteousness might drive her to block his plan somehow. She wouldn't go to his rival, but she might find some other way to scuttle it if she wasn't on board with murder. What could he tell her to quiet some of the questions hiding behind her gaze and buy him time to do this one job?

“Ryder…” he started, still not sure what he was going to say.

She seemed half-asleep as she mumbled, “Mmm?”

“I…” _Shit, what do I say? I have to say something!_ Suspicion had been growing in her since she'd come back to him, he could see it plainly, and if he wasn't careful she'd fly away again. Losing her now, even if she continued to send the data gleaned from Kelly Group, would be unacceptable. 

With a languid movement she turned to peer into his face, a little frown creasing hers at whatever she saw. The hand she rubbed along his cheek as she asked what was up only made him more anxious to say the right thing, especially given his realization of the depth of his feelings for her. He closed his eyes, leaning into it and looking for strength. Reyes had no experience with this kind of thing, and it wasn't the kind of distraction he'd been looking for this evening.

“I...like having you here. I like this. I just...wanted you to know.” It wasn't the whole truth, but it was a truth he could acknowledge and share. Aside from that, it was more than he'd ever offered anyone. Was it enough?

Ryder slid her hand back to cup his head and bring him in for a kiss, but as she let him go he read the doubt she was trying to hide in her eyes.

 _Shit_. 

***

Despite his concerns about Ryder, Reyes fell asleep quickly and slept the night through, holding her close. There was nothing he could do about her for the moment, so he took solace in the feel of her pressed against his front and the scent of her hair. 

The next morning dawned bright, a slice of sun spearing through the gap in the blackout curtains to rest on Ryder's face and set her tawny brown skin and blue hair afire with golden highlights. He watched her sleep a few minutes, hoping it wouldn't be the last time, before easing out of bed and into a black bathrobe.

He needed to leave soon to make the meeting with Sloane, but Ryder looked too peaceful to disturb. _Maybe smelling some breakfast will wake her_ , he thought. 

The intentional noise he made clattering in the kitchen might have played into her appearance downstairs shortly thereafter as well, from her grumpy expression. A plate of eggs and toast with avocado brightened it though; the woman loved her avocado. Even so, she seemed to catch his wordless urging for her to leave because she ate quickly and saw herself out. 

Reyes was relieved as he dashed upstairs to get ready, pulling his work clothes and military boots out from a covered alcove in the closet. The looser-fitting attire - jeans, black t-shirt, heavy tan jacket - would give him more freedom of movement should he need to run, and would hide his gun.

From the small safe tucked in the back of a dresser drawer, Reyes pulled out the gun in question, some ammo, and a silencer. After double checking everything and brushing his teeth, he headed out. 

The feeling of being followed hung over him the entire walk to the meeting point. He had good instincts and he'd learned to trust them, so even though he couldn't see his tail he knew someone was there. They were pretty good, too, keeping up despite his evasive moves. After a while he let it go. _Urrego will sort them out, or I will_. Witnesses could be eliminated and he needed to focus on Sloane.

The stink of the river rose before Reyes caught sight of the dilapidated warehouse. He was early, enough so that he should have beaten Sloane here. As he approached he slowed his pace, using the reflective surfaces of what few windows were still intact to check behind him for the follower. Nothing, although the sound of an argument from the corner shop across the way gave him pause. 

Pulling out his phone, he rang Urrego. “Be on the lookout for interlopers. Something's not right,” he ordered the Colombian in Spanish. When he had a confirmation, he ended the call and slipped inside.

The interior was just as he remembered it from years ago. Dirtier and darker, with even fewer lights working when he flipped the breaker, but it was perfect for a murder. When Aquila and his men marched in a few minutes later, Reyes ordered the men on a patrol of the entrances and Aquila to hide himself in the room in case Sloane wasn't alone. As everyone took their places he found a spot to hide in the shadow of a few abandoned containers and settled in to wait.

Surprisingly, Sloane herself was early. The woman usually enjoyed making people wait, and he'd expected her to arrive a good half hour after the agreed meeting time. Even more unexpected was Zia accompanying her. If anyone was going to join Sloane on this outing, Reyes would have assumed Kaetus first and Keema second. Zia's poisoned whisperings must have gained her a special place in Sloane's entourage, which meant he'd probably arranged this just in time to keep Keema safe.

Silently, he sighed. As much as he disliked Zia, he hadn't particularly wanted to kill her. He'd thought it might be necessary given her illogical obsession and direct meddling in his business, but he hadn't been out for her blood. Still, she was here now, and he couldn't have witnesses. Especially not emotionally unbalanced ones who would take advantage of Sloane's police connections to have him hunted down.

Sloane’s bored, haughty voice cut through Reyes’ musings. “Where the fuck is this asshole?” 

_Showtime_. Within his mind, deeply buried, Anubis lay in wait. When Reyes had decided to go legitimate he'd done a considerable amount of work to first leash, then restrain, then finally lock away the part of him that was a merciless contract killer. 

Closing his eyes, he felt it creep back into him on a long exhale, chilling his emotions and sharpening his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to show Anubis to Ryder last night, but he needed to be the hitman now. He only hoped he'd be able to switch back before he saw her again. It had been difficult before.

When he opened his eyes, he could feel the shift in himself. His voice, when he spoke, was cold, calm, and confident. Perfect.

“You look like you're waiting for someone.”

Zia's reaction when he stepped out of cover was priceless, surprise evident in her widened eyes. He'd always had a vicious sense of humour as Anubis and couldn't help taunting her when he stopped in front of them. “Zia, still making bad decisions?”

Her face twisted in hatred and she snarled, “Fuck you, Reyes.” But he wasn't Reyes just now, he was Anubis, and he was amused at her unimaginative yet revealing word choice. “Don't you wish,” he said softly, not having to try very hard to make the words cut.

Sloane broke in before Zia could do more than bare her teeth. _Good, let the adults speak_ , he thought boredly. 

“We’re here for the CEO of Collective, not some third-rate consultant,” his rival announced, sounding as bored as he was with Zia's theatrics. Zia stood quivering with rage, her face almost as red as her hair.

It amused Anubis that neither of them had cottoned on to the situation. The CEO of Collective Industries was standing in front of them with a gun at the small of his back, waiting just a minute more to finish this job. “Surprise,” he offered, keeping his face straight at the marked contrast between Sloane’s flicker of interest and Zia’s open-mouthed shock. 

Ignoring her companion's discomposure, Sloane went straight to business. “You said you wanted to settle things. How?” Anubis appreciated people who were forthright. It meant the work got done quicker. So. Straight to the point.

“If this were the frontier, I’d offer a duel,” he quipped, shrugging as much to loosen his shoulders as indicate resignation. “Since it’s not…”

He saw Sloane register his movement and start to react, but he was too fast. The gun was in his grip and then it was firing, all in a smooth, well-practiced uncoiling that he didn't even have to think about. The woman dropped, dead before she hit the floor from a shot to the chest. As he turned to Zia he heard another shot, Aquila taking her out from his position behind them.

It never particularly bothered Anubis to kill, but he generally preferred not having to eliminate people he'd fucked. It meant he'd messed up somewhere, and he didn't like the reminder, nor to resolve personal problems with such extreme measures. Still, the issue of Zia was now permanently sorted without his having to pull the trigger.

“Bang,” he said, satisfied. The job was done, two conflicts resolved, Keema safer, and the immediate threats to his control of London removed. Not a bad day of work. Aquila approached, kneeling to check both bodies for a pulse before nodding a confirmation.

Anubis started giving orders for a cleanup, pulling his phone out to check in with Urrego. He was in the midst of receiving a report about the backup security team being pulled away to deal with Kaetus - something about the big man following Sloane to the meeting and being caught at the outer perimeter - when a metallic screech ripped through the room. The sound was immediately followed by a resounding clang and an all-too-human yelp from the adjoining room.

They had a witness.

Part of Anubis was infuriated by his team's failure to secure the warehouse, while the other part settled into the cold focus required for a hunt. Aquila was already on his mobile, barking orders.

“Two of my blokes are covering the west exit,” Aquila confirmed, already turning away. “I'm joining James on the east.”

“I'll take the south. And, Aquila.” He waited until his man paused and met his eyes. “We catch the witness, or we don't leave. Understood?” he asked in a hard voice. At Aquila’s nod, Anubis turned away and started sprinting to approach the rear exit from the building's exterior. 

He reached it just in time. Aquila's men had herded their prey straight to him, and he opened the door as their interloper approached at a run. A smaller body crashed into him and he got an impression of blue in the dark corridor as he took a glancing strike to his ribs.

Ignoring the pain, Anubis leapt forward and made a grab. Catching a slim waist, he quickly clapped a had over a mouth opening to scream. His prey struggled and kicked, making outraged, feminine-sounding noises before trying to break his nose with a backwards headbutt.

“ _Hijo de puta_ ,” he snarled, struggling to hold onto the wildcat. “I knew I was being followed.” 

The faintest whiff of amber and orange flower met his nostrils as James asked if he had her, clicking a torch on. 

_Her_.

 _Oh, fuck_.

He barely heard Aquila asking if that wasn't the hacker, freezing in shock before he released her.

It couldn't be. Ryder had left and gotten on the Tube…hadn't she?

Apparently not. A roaring started in his ears as Anubis watched Ryder catch herself against the wall and turn around. James turned the light on her face, and it was unmistakably the last person he'd expected or wanted to see here.

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, he swore. Explaining himself was already going to be difficult as it was. Now she'd seen him as a hitman, gunning down a rival and an ex in cold blood.

“I didn’t...see anything,” Ryder panted, eyes too wide as she glanced between him and his men. The lie wasn't the least bit convincing, and the similar words of all the now-dead witnesses who had come before her echoed in his mind. 

Cramming his rising panic into a small corner of his head, he pulled Anubis even more to the fore. A smile slid across his face unbidden, and fear made her swallow as she froze in place. She'd always been able to read him better than most, and she clearly recognized the threat.

Gently, he pointed out that she wouldn't have said that, let alone run, if it was true. He watched her flick her gaze at Aquila and back to him, watched rage replace fear. As she launched forward, swearing, to shove at him, Anubis remembered her struggles the first time he'd tied her up. Remembered wondering if her bedroom defiance would translate to the same in real life if her back was against the wall.

It was. His little bird was a kestrel, and she had talons. 

“Fuck you!” she screamed at him, calling him a liar. “Guess you got everything you wanted!”

 _Not quite, if you fly away again_ , he thought, a hint of sadness breaking through the cool distance of Anubis. Kian’s words rang in his head like funeral bells as he signalled Aquila and James back and backed away from her.

_You haven't told her who you are or what you do._

_Falling back on your old tricks, hey?_

_It will all go tits up with a bang._

The bartender's prediction was playing out a little too literally for comfort.

Reason, he needed to reason with Ryder. She was logical and unusually open-minded. Maybe he could still salvage this.

“What I want is peace,” he began, trying to sound soothing. “Sloane was ready to bring war to London. We don’t have the infrastructure to survive that.” Ah. There was something else to this; it wasn't just the murders that had her angry. “And I never lied. I just didn’t tell you everything.”

She wasn't having it. “Lie of omission.”

Anubis wished her stubbornness hadn't decided to flare up in this particular moment. His men had to be wondering why he didn't just kill her and get it over with. _Just do it. Zia is dead and it's for the best. One more and you can go home_ , an emotionless whisper coaxed. He scrabbled for control, for focus. The lying seemed to be her hangup, so he'd address that first. He didn't want to kill her, not the first person who really seemed to understand and complement him.

“So I should tell a vigilante hacker whose day job is working for the government all of my dirty little secrets?” he asked neutrally. Questions tended to be more effective than statements with Ryder, and now was no exception. Her body language relaxed, then closed as she went from offensive to defensive. “I thought we had something,” she said to her boots. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

 _Aquila doesn't need to hear all this_ , he thought with a mixture of anxiety for her words and annoyance at their audience. She jumped when he waved his people further back, giving them a sharp look to stay put. 

True to her nature, she tried to fly while he wasn't looking. _Not this time,_ pajarillo. Snatching for her, he caught an arm, tugged her close, got a solid grip on both wrists, and pinned her against the wall. They would finish this conversation here and now. 

Again she tried to fight him. Anubis was distantly whispering for her death, but Reyes definitely didn't want to hurt her and the nearness of her body was bringing him back to himself. “Don't,” he said sternly, not wanting to be forced into harming her. 

Her turquoise eyes searched his face in the dim light as she questioned him. “I won't just sit here and let you kill me,” she said in a low voice. 

She still thought he'd do that? If he was going to, it would be done already. “I don't want to kill you,” he assured her. _I could never do that_. “You're too valuable. And…” Shit, this was getting into the feelings he'd wanted to avoid telling her about.

Ryder didn't let him off the hook. “And what?”

All Reyes could do was stare at her. _How do I tell her?_ He couldn't avoid it now, and he looked off down the corridor to see what his men were doing. They'd secured the end of the hall, studiously ignoring what was happening. “I...liked the way you looked at me,” he admitted slowly. At the root of it, that was why. She'd seen _him_ , not a murdering hitman, or a wealthy CEO, or anything at all other than him, and she'd looked at him like he was the best man in the world. _That_ was why he'd fallen in love with her.

He felt her eyes on him as he leaned forward and rested his head against the wall, feeling truly lost. “I didn't want that to change,” he breathed, realizing that Kian had been right once again. It wasn't about timing, or details, or anything except for the fact that she might view him differently if she knew everything.

Holding her here against her will wouldn't fix the fact that she now did know everything, or at least everything that he'd put off telling her. Releasing her, he stepped back. If she hit his business or came after him, he'd take it as penance. She was the only one for him, and he'd fucked it up royally.

Ryder's face flickered through too many emotions to read before she finally whispered, “I can't do this. You're not the man I thought you were.”

The words hit him like a punch to the gut, but he knew he deserved them. “I wanted to be,” he said sadly, finding honesty too late. She dropped her eyes again and asked what would happen now.

“I get to work,” he replied, striving for a neutral tone but hearing a hint of bitterness. He'd hoped she would come round. “London won’t heal itself.”

The speed with which she launched launched from the wall and at him was startling enough that Anubis returned to the fore, and Reyes struggled to stay in place rather than reflexively addressing the threat. 

Ryder was livid. “You’re gonna stand there and tell me you murdered two women for the sake of London? Are you fucking kidding me?”

He considered her, hands itching to take her under control but forcing himself to use his words as he pointed out they were both working for the good of London.

She started to retort, then froze. Guilt stole over her features and her mouth snapped shut. _What are you thinking_? Guilt turned to horror, then to a twisted grimace suggestive of nausea before she demanded to go home in a strangled whisper.

Anubis warred with Reyes. Reyes won, and he moved out of her way. He'd swear it was herself she was upset with, and he wasn't willing to give up yet. _Let her fly, and see if she comes back one more time_.

Her sad, quiet assurance that she wouldn't talk did nothing to assuage his anxiety, but he didn't stop her. Trust and faith were the only things that could save this situation now, and he waved Aquila off when the man shouted questioningly at this unexpected turn of events.

“Go, _pajarillo_ ,” he said with a nod. She didn't look back, just ran.

Aquila's footsteps provided a counterpoint to hers, fading quickly with the speed of her escape. His director said nothing, but Reyes could feel him looming. “I'm not finished with her, yet,” Reyes said, turning to go and trying to figure out his next move.

“I bloody well hope not, or that's all of us in prison,” Aquila growled. 

_Trust and faith_ , Reyes reminded himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never a fan of "The Charlatan" as a name, so forgive me for swapping it with Anubis.
> 
> Two chapters left...possibly four depending on what happens with Kaetus. Any thoughts, questions, concrit? I love the comments that have been coming so far and I'm grateful to folks who take the time to leave them :)
> 
> Apologies for any typos here, this chapter was entirely written on my phone while traveling by plane, train, and automobile.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder comes to terms with what happened with Reyes and conceives of a plan to take the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut and a hint of Dark!Reyes at the end.

Ryder couldn't stop shaking, and it had nothing to do with the rumbling Tube carriage. _I should be dead_. The thought sank claws into her and hung on the entire journey back to Stratford. _I should be dead. Why did he let me go?_

Was Reyes that sure that she wouldn't talk or come after him? Or, more frighteningly, did he simply not care?

No. Neither seemed right. He'd looked so miserable at the end, face downcast and hands in his pockets. Ryder felt like she'd gotten pretty good at reading him, and while he was a fantastic actor his eyes always gave him away. Alec Ryder had been like that, hiding his feelings even from his wife and children, but her mother's illness had taught Laz to see the emotion in the depths of her father’s cold grey gaze.

Her father had been an SAS soldier, not a hitman, but there were similarities. Enough that - scary as it was - Ryder was inclined to believe what Reyes had said. 

_I liked the way you looked at me. I didn't want that to change._

Then there were his other words.

_Isn’t that what we’re both working towards? The good of the city we love?_

Had that been an invitation? He wasn't wrong…but when had she lost sight of the fact that in aiding him she was tacitly signing off on his actions and methods? 

The more Ryder thought about it though, the more she realized it wasn't his methods that bothered her. People like Sloane, who would corrupt the police, destroy communities, and set thugs on her journalist brother to have him beaten nearly to death, didn't want to play by society's rules. Laz wasn't the idealist that Scott was; while her employment at the Initiative focused on working toward solutions, she'd begun to see where more drastic courses of action were needed. It took someone like Reyes, also outside the law but working toward a greater good, to remove the kind of chaotic threat that Sloane had represented. 

In fact, if she set aside her guilt long enough to admit it, she was relieved that Sloane was gone. Scott wouldn't approve, but Laz preferred that to the risk that Sloane would simply have had him killed outright the next time he investigated.

No, what really bothered her were Reyes’ manipulations. 

It would seem that her previous worries were confirmed, that she'd been led every step of the way, coaxed and guided toward his objectives. It left a sour taste in her mouth, and would have even had she not been scarred by her emotionally manipulative ex. Xavier had been significantly older than she, the age gap even greater than that between her and Reyes, and he'd twisted her up until she'd lived to please him. Gaslighting, blame, self-pity, financial leverage, isolation, all were tools in Xavier’s arsenal. By the time Laz had realized that it was emotional abuse she was engaged to a man fifteen years her senior after a two-year courtship that had Scott hollering at her on a regular basis.

Reyes hadn't done any of that, but having nearly lost herself to a man once made her extra wary of being taken in again. Whatever his intentions, he had manipulated her, and Ryder’s stomach tied up in knots thinking about it.

But here she was, in love with another conniving bastard. How could someone so careful of her boundaries in the relationship side of things be so Machiavellian in everything else? She didn't believe that he'd been faking the personal side of it; he was too consistent, his actions those of someone who believed in the importance of consent. 

Was he really just that single-minded when it came to achieving his business objectives? If so, it looked like he'd trolled himself, developing feelings for her when he’d intended to keep her at a distance.

Ryder could sympathize. She was in the same boat.

The train finally arrived at Stratford and she slowly headed home, still turning the questions over in her mind. By the time she walked through her front door, she was resolved on her course of action: it was time to do some serious digging into Reyes Vidal. Bastard or not, he got things done and she grudgingly had to admit she respected that. She also couldn't deny her feelings for him. But if she was going to stand on an equal level with Reyes, she needed some serious leverage.

***

She took the next three weeks as holiday. Tann was pissed about the late notice, but she pointed out that she hadn't taken time off in almost a year and that tired people made mistakes. He acceded with bad grace, grumbling about work ethic, and Ryder put the phone down on him.

Two of those three weeks were spent improving SAM and trying to uncover information about Reyes’ past. Bit by bit, she pieced together scraps of information from the dark web. Job boards for illegal work, former handlers, satisfied clients, news reports, CCTV coverage, immigration documents - with SAM's help she assembled a picture of what Reyes had done since arriving in London a decade ago, and did so faster than humanly possible. 

After what she'd already seen, the biggest shock was that Reyes Vidal appeared to be his real name. He'd been exceedingly careful not to meet anyone in person, used a codename, and covered his tracks well, but not well enough to hide from a determined hacker with an advanced AI to assist her in assembling, connecting, and analysing the evidence.

Information about Reyes wasn't the only thing she gathered. Whoever had handled the data she'd provided on Collective's side hadn't scrubbed it properly, because her worm had successfully infected their systems, planting a rootkit in several key directories. One wrong move and she could hamstring the entire company, emptying their bank accounts, exposing sensitive information, shutting down administrative systems, and locking employees out.

Finally, she thought she had enough on both him and Collective Industries to have a solid negotiating position, and set up failsafes in the event she’d miscalculated. With a painful little bit of biohacking, she implanted a subdermal biometrics transmitter into her bicep and connected it to SAM’s server. If it didn't receive a data pulse every twelve hours a countdown would begin, at the end of which a command taking over Collective's computers would be executed and her files on Reyes disseminated to every major newspaper in Europe. In that event, SAM was instructed to engage in whatever action it deemed most chaotic to the company based on a few new algorithms.

Exhausted but content, Ryder crashed for some much-needed sleep before beginning step two of her plan: setting herself up as an independent consultant.

***

The next morning dawned with a call from the hospital. Scott was awake and asking for her. Shock held her mute for long moments while the administrator on the other end repeated, “Hello? Ms Ryder?” 

Her brother had been comatose for months, and it had become the new normal. The entirety of her relationship with Reyes had been conducted while Scott slept, Sloane was dead, and she was...what? An accomplice, at the least. What would she tell her twin?

More importantly, how would she keep Scott safe if her plan didn't go as intended?

Ryder promised the hospital admin that she'd be there as soon as she could and ended the call. _I need to speak to Reyes_ , she decided. So far he’d only tried contacting her once, emailing her Pathfinder alias to say he'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all. She hadn't replied and he'd given her space, much as he had after she pulled away while deciding on the data processing contract. 

A growing pressure to get in touch had been building but she’d avoided it, wanting to be in a stronger position and needing the time to figure things out. Or, more accurately, how she felt about the fact that she was actually okay with Sloane’s murder, because it meant Scott was both avenged and safe. Not only that, but also how she felt about being in love with Reyes.

They'd been good together. A good team on jobs, good in bed, good out at dinner or doing normal couple things. She could talk to him, had confided in him, and while that may have been part of his plan all along, she missed the ease of it all. Missed him. Reluctantly, she had to admit he'd had a point - why would he tell her things that could get him arrested or killed if she decided to act on the information, when he barely knew her? 

It was her ego that had been hurt more than anything, and now that she'd distanced herself from the situation and taken time to think, she found herself understanding him. It still stung, but it was forgivable...as long as he didn't try it again. And for that, she needed to command his attention and professional respect in a way he couldn't ignore.

Chewing her lip nervously, Ryder dialed him. _Confidence, you need confidence. No, arrogance_ , she thought as it rang.

“Ryder.” The smoothness of Reyes’ voice sent a jolt from her stomach to her loins with a strength that made her breath catch.

“Hello, Anubis,” she replied in a low voice, hoping that she and SAM had put the pieces together correctly. There was a long silence punctuated by the sound of a slamming door. “Where did you hear that name?” he hissed, warning in his tone. 

_So SAM was right. He's a hitman with a slew of kills under his belt_. Ryder swallowed and pressed on. “It's amazing what a skilled hacker-AI team can uncover.” _I'm dangerous in my own way, lover_.

Reyes didn't reply, so Ryder pressed on. “Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be friends?”

“Yes,” he said immediately. More silence.

“Just friends?” Ryder asked recklessly.

A pause, then, “What are you offering?” His voice was low and controlled, but she thought she heard a note of something fragile in it. 

_I need to make an impression_ , Ryder decided. An idea formed, but it would need more thought. “I'll be in touch. See you around, Reyes. Don't forget about the favour you owe me.” A wicked grin spread across her face as she ended the call.

He was going to be so surprised when she hacked her way into his office to discuss that favour.

***

Scott had fallen asleep again by the time she made it to the hospital, which gave Laz some time to catch up on the news she'd ignored while cracking the mystery of Reyes. Updates in the ongoing investigations into corruption, racketeering, and citywide distribution of Oblivion at Kelly Group were splashed across the front page of every news publication and scrolling in the ticker at the bottom of the TV screens. Nobody seemed to know what had happened to Sloane Kelly or her recent associate, London Dockmaster Zia Cordier, although foul play was suspected.

Keema was featured strongly in the reports as a level-headed influence. “We were shocked by the allegations against our founder and dismayed to have uncovered widespread corruption in an internal investigation,” she announced in one newscast. In another, she stated, “We are carefully considering the acquisition offer by Collective Industries, but any action must await extensive internal restructuring."

The woman's poise was admirable, and the reporters praised her steady leadership, openness, and willingness to cooperate with independent investigators. _The financial data I gave Collective provided them exactly what they needed to make a targeted offer. Well played, Reyes. You'll be the king of London in no time...especially if you let me help._

Ryder may have entered the game naively, but she could see now where the real power lay in the city. If she wanted to improve circumstances for her fellow Londoners whilst keeping her brother safe, she needed to strike a deal with a certain hitman-turned-CEO.

The flutter in her stomach as she thought about making up with him didn't do anything to dissuade her, either. He'd probably try to dominate her to make a point, holding her down and pinching her nipples…

“Whatcha thinking about, sis?”

Scott's rusty voice broke into her fantasies and Laz coloured, a blush spreading over her cheeks. “Erm…nothing,” she stammered. “How are you feeling? It’s good to see you awake.”

Her younger twin smiled around the breathing tube in his nose. “Alive, which fortunately hurts less than it did the last time I remember. How do I look?”

Laz leaned back, humouring him. He'd always been the vain one. His dark skin was greyish, his hazel eyes sunken into his face, and he was too thin. It would be weeks yet before he could leave. “Your 'fro is super untidy,” she said, bouncing a hand in the cloud of mahogany-coloured hair, knowing he'd hate it. Sure enough, he scowled, tilting his head away. “Just be glad I didn't cut it while you were sleeping,” she grinned, teasing, and he rolled his eyes. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while. “You're alright though? Staying out of trouble?” Scott asked. It was just like him to see if _she_ was staying out of trouble when he was the one laying in a hospital bed.

“Sure,” Laz replied evasively. “And hey, Sloane Kelly is - gone.”

As predicted, Scott’s obsession with the investigation that had resulted in his coma distracted him enough that he didn't catch her evasion and near slip. “Saw that on the news when I woke up. I should be working on that story. This is huge, sis! I need -”

“To relax and get better,” Laz said sternly. Her brother scowled, and they bickered back and forth until a nurse entered and announced the end of visiting hours. “I'll come back tomorrow, okay?” Laz offered.

Frowning, Scott asked hoarsely, “Don't you have to work?”

With a shrug Laz replied, “You chose a good week to wake up. I'm on holiday.”

Scott's eyes narrowed. “But not traveling? Lazuli, what have you been up to?”

“Nothing! A personal project,” she amended when his raised eyebrows indicated disbelief. “Trying to go freelance, you know? Consulting pays more.”

Her twin gave her a weighing look as the nurse cleared her throat pointedly. After a moment Scott pursed his lips and nodded. “I'm glad to hear it. You have real talent when you care to use it.”

That was her cue to go. They’d had countless arguments about Laz’ reluctance to apply herself and her brother's perception that she was irresponsible and naive. _Not anymore_ , she thought as she gave him a hug and left. Now, she had a little too much knowledge where it might have been better had she remained ignorant.

***

Planning the raid on Reyes’ office wasn't easy but with SAM improving exponentially each day, and the worm Ryder had infected Collective’s computers with, it was possible. 

Access in the building was controlled by a combination of access cards with an employee photo and six-digit personal ID numbers. Certain areas required fingerprints as well. It required her to buy and try out some interesting new toys, but within a few days she had a hidden folder in the employee information directory linked to an ID card, printed based on the template she'd found in Collective's databases. A few lines of code added a PIN and top-level clearance to all areas of the building. 

Finding an outfit was almost as difficult as the hacking had been. Reyes and that grouchy guy she'd handed the data drive off to - Aquila? - had both been dressed in what Mara would probably call business casual, which was _not_ how her usual biker chic look could ever be described. A trip to the Stratford Westfield shopping centre yielded a black pencil skirt, lacey blue blouse, black bolero jacket, and low-heeled black boots that rose to her knees and skimmed over sheer black tights. Hopefully, it would strike the right balance between professional and sexy; Laz didn't want to involve Mara in this by asking. 

A check of Reyes’ schedule for the next day showed him at the office and in meetings most of the morning, but there was an hour's gap she could use to slip into his office. Perfect, assuming the office wasn't locked with a physical key and the man actually returned to it after the first two meetings of the day.

Either way, she'd make it work. She had to.

***

Ryder’s heart hammered in her chest as she stood across the street from Heron Tower the next morning. In all her planning about getting _into_ the building, she’d forgotten to account for measures to keep people _out_. The dark, upside-down domes of cameras hovered in several places, and discreet yet burly security personnel staffed the entries. She could probably blag her way past the human staff but it would take a machine to trick machines. Fortunately, she’d brought a small laptop with her in the sort of oversized handbag she’d seen professional women carrying.

Ducking into a coffee shop, she ordered a cup of tea to have an excuse to sit and set up, connecting with SAM over a VPN to reduce the risk of being traced. _I really need to set up some kind of speech process and an earpiece, or something_ , she thought grumpily as she tapped out the commands. SAM would put the cameras on loop, following her progress through the building using the biometric chip to lessen the amount of time they’d be disrupted.

That done, she tucked everything away, finished her cuppa, and strode with what she hoped was a confident manner toward the building. Her brisk pace didn’t prevent the guard from halting her. “A moment please, miss,” the large man said in a thick Cockney accent, holding out an arm. “I don’t fink I’ve seen you before.” 

Ryder gave a small smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping she looked shy and non-threatening. “I’m new. Cybersecurity,” she said, keeping it short. 

“You weren’t on the roster of new hires for the week, miss…” 

“Shepard,” Ryder said, holding up her fake badge. “Lapis Shepard, independent consultant. Sorry, I just know I’m supposed to meet Reyes Vidal for a meeting at ten.”

The guard looked up sharply from scanning her badge with a handheld device when she said Reyes’ name and fingered his two-way radio. _Shit, that link with SAM would have been really bloody useful if he tries calling Reyes_. Fortunately, namedropping worked. “Go on in. You know where you’re going, yeah?” 

Smiling a little more widely, Ryder bobbed her head in a nod. “Yes, thanks. Twentieth floor, southwest corner office.”

With a grunt, the man handed back her badge and waved her in. Ryder tried to hide her shaking, glad that the building plans she’d found were correct. She felt the security officer’s eyes on her as she approached the turnstile and held her card to the reader. It took a moment but beeped her through. _Two obstacles down_.

The lift was easy as well, just another beep of the ID badge. Entering the first part of the twentieth floor required the badge and her PIN. Another employee, a short, round man, was exiting as she pulled the door open. “Are you lost?” he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I haven’t seen you on this floor before.” 

“Oh, no. I’m new. Meeting with my boss in a few minutes.”

The man, one Oliver Pratt from his badge, glanced at her ID card, then at her face. “Who’s your boss?” 

_Fucking suspicious lot. Jesus, Reyes_. She hadn’t considered that the employees would be an extra layer of security all on their own. “Reyes Vidal,” she replied neutrally, staring right back. Oliver’s eyebrows lifted. “Ah. Sorry. Don’t want to keep him waiting.” He stepped aside and held the second door for Ryder. “Thanks!” she said brightly as she passed. 

Keeping her head down, she walked at a quick clip through the space. This must be some kind of executive floor, because a large, airy, open-plan layout was edged with small offices. Thick, frosted glass provided privacy for each office and a large picture window at the end of the space allowed natural light. Plants at regular intervals broke up the monotony of the space. It was pleasant enough, for an office. Nicer than her closet at the Andromeda Initiative, anyway. 

It was also deserted, and she half-ran to the end of the space, struggling a bit with the carpet in her heeled boots. Finding Reyes’ office was easy - the plate with his name was right at eye-level - and she pressed her finger to the reader, glancing nervously toward the main door. “Come on, come on…” she whispered, suspecting that any door with a fingerprint reader was probably not one that random employees should have access to, especially when it was a private office. 

The door beeped a cheerful acceptance and a magnetic lock clicked open. “I am fucking amazing,” she breathed, elated but already exhausted by the adrenaline and nerves. Collapsing into the plush leather chair behind a well-ordered wooden desk, Ryder spun it around to look out the window. London sprawled before her, and she picked out major landmarks and admired the gentle curve of the Thames as it meandered through the cityscape. _Nice view. Must be good to be king_. 

She was amusing herself with chair spins and trying to order her thoughts when she heard the muted chatter of voices outside. Her stomach clenched as she realised one of them was Reyes, and she slowed the chair as the door beeped its welcome and opened. 

It was Reyes, and his expression was the same he’d worn as Anubis a few weeks ago: blank, hard, cold. Ryder froze for a moment and the chair completed one last revolution. _Arrogance, Ryder. Show him you play on his level._

“Reyes,” she purred, standing to lean against the desk on one hip with arms crossed. He turned and spoke sharply to someone outside. “Get out of here. Don’t disturb me for anything.” He didn’t quite slam the door, but it was shut hard and she recognized the sound from their last call. 

They stood looking at each other for long moments, Ryder’s nerves fraying faster with each passing second. Just as she was about to break and speak first, Reyes shuddered and scrubbed a hand over his face. He looked more like himself as he asked, “How the ever-loving fuck did you get in here, Ryder, and what do you want?”

“You owe me a favour,” she blurted out.

He cocked his head at her, eyes roving hungrily over her form as he took in her outfit. “That answers the second question.”

Ryder shrugged, seizing her courage and stepping within arms’ length of him, hoping that he’d meant what he’d said about not wanting to hurt her. “I’m a hacker. Your people are better than Sloane’s, and more suspicious, but they’re not as good as SAM and me.” 

Slowly, as if wary of spooking her, he reached out and plucked at the ID card clipped to her jacket. “You made this?” 

Ryder nodded, unable to speak. His nearness created an intoxicating blend of lust and fear, especially as she realized that he remained an effective block between her and the only way out. That was another thing she hadn’t considered. This move might impress him, but it also put her in his hands. _Shitting hell, Ryder. Too clever for your own good. Better hope he meant what he said about not wanting to hurt you._. 

“And you set yourself up with a PIN, a fingerprint ID, and the highest level of clearance. Messed with the cameras?” he guessed. She nodded. “Talked your way past at least two people and made it into one of the most secure rooms in this building. Impressive.” His golden eyes rose to hers as he dropped the badge, pausing to take in her breasts, neck, and lips before stepping into her space. Ryder held her ground, looking up at him, barely able to stop herself from either stepping back or kissing him. Fear, apparently, was no barrier to arousal for her - at least not when it came to Reyes. 

His lips quirked in half a smile when she didn’t back up. “The favour?” he asked. 

“A job,” Ryder said in a low voice. “On my terms. I still work at least part-time at the Initiative, but I get a full partnership stake in Collective. We’re equals, and I’m my own boss. You can make requests, but I do what I think is necessary for the company, and Kelly Group as well since it looks like you’re not far from acquiring them. And my brother is kept safe.”

Reyes studied her. “Aquila won’t like that,” he replied after a moment. 

“Aquila isn’t my problem,” Ryder snapped. “You owe me. I’m collecting, and I’ve even proven my worth before making my demands.”

Nodding, Reyes looked at her lips again. “You have a deal, _pajarillo_. A full partnership stake with associated benefits and options. Full independence, so long as you act for the benefit of the company. An equal say. Your brother will have our protection.” He smirked cynically. “You can set your own hours and salary since I imagine you have access to those systems anyway.” 

“Deal,” Ryder replied. They shook on it, hands slipping between them. Reyes tucked his hands behind his back when released, making her grin saucily. Success made her bold. “You want to touch me, don’t you,” she breathed, tilting her head up so that their lips were nearly touching. 

“Yes,” he growled, shoulders bunching under his black dress shirt. 

Reckless mischievousness shot through her, and she leaned forward ever so slightly to whisper into his ear, her breasts just barely brushing against his chest. “I imagine you also want to punish me for catching you in the act the other week, breaking into your office, and demanding a portion of your company.”

His chest heaved as he took a deep breath and his voice was even hoarser than before as he replied, “Don’t tease me if it’s not going to happen, Ryder. You have your deal and I'll honour it. I still want you, but I’ll never force myself on you. As much as I fucked up in not telling you everything, I tried to respect your wishes otherwise.”

“So you did,” Ryder admitted, before sharply nipping his earlobe. With a snarled oath Reyes’ arms flashed around and caught her, one arm trapping her waist against him and the other fisted in her hair. She inhaled in delighted surprise, panting as he pulled her head back. 

“You’re playing very dangerous games today, _pajarillo_. Is this really what you want?” he growled. Ryder met his eyes, seeing only lust and no danger, no hint of Anubis in them. “Yes,” she said, the word ending in a low moan as he lowered his head to kiss her. His tongue delved into her as he backed her up against the desk, and the hand around her waist slipped up the front of her shirt and under her bra to pinch a nipple. 

Gasping, Ryder arched back. Reyes released her hair to snake a hand up her skirt, rubbing along the apex of her thighs, and she widened her stance to give him greater access. “I want you. Now,” Reyes said huskily. 

With a wiggle, Ryder hiked the skirt up over her hips, then hopped to sit on the edge of the desk in the open space away from the monitor. “Then maybe you should have me,” she said with a grin. “Although you do have a meeting at eleven, from what your calendar said.”

Reyes glanced at his watch. “That’s not for a while and either way, they’ll wait.” Snatching at a pair of scissors from the cup on the desk, he ordered her to hold still before snipping the crotch out of the tights. Setting the scissors aside, he tugged enough to rip a hole, then pushed her thong aside and plunged into her with a finger. Ryder barely caught her groan, slapping a hand over her mouth and biting the palm. 

“Good girl,” Reyes purred, unzipping his designer jeans and stroking himself twice before guiding his cock into her. He did it slowly enough that she didn’t scream, only panted as he stretched her. It had been weeks without him, and she had neglected herself in her search for information. 

His hands at her hips held her still as he thrust in and out, slower than either of them probably would have preferred but hitting the bundle of nerves inside her with every stroke. Combined with his lips on her neck and one of his hands shifting to rub her clit with a thumb, she felt her orgasm rise quickly. She rested her hands behind her on the desk to give more leverage to push back against him, tipping her head back in ecstasy. 

When her orgasm crested, Ryder sank her teeth into her wrist to keep from crying out. As the waves of pleasure stopped rolling over her, she pushed against him and slid herself forward. Reyes backed up enough to allow her to kneel in front of him and take his length into her mouth. There wouldn’t be any mess this way. 

He threaded the fingers of both hands through her hair and thrust into her throat. She swallowed around him, flicking the head of his cock with her tongue when he pulled out again. Before long he grunted and the hot spurts of his release jetted out, more bitter than usual but still pleasantly familiar. _He probably hit the whiskey hard the last few weeks_ , she realised as she swallowed the last. If that was the case, it suggested he’d been struggling as much as she had to make sense of what was between them. 

Hopefully, all was settled now. 

Reyes caught her chin as she rose and kissed her solidly before shifting his grip to her throat. Ryder felt an erotic thrill as he said, “I’m still going to punish you later.”

Licking her lips, she replied, “As long as you make me scream.” 

His pupils dilated. “You’ll scream,” he promised. “And beg. I’ll use you until I’ve broken you. You’re your own boss at Collective, but the next time we’re in the bedroom...” he trailed off, eyes glittering with anticipation. 

Ryder pushed forward against the hand at her throat to press her lips to his, and he released her when she pulled away. 

“Challenge accepted,” she said in a low voice as she straightened her tights, settled her skirt, picked up her bag, and headed for the door. “But Reyes…” Turning back, she caught his gaze rising from her ass to her face. “Don’t ever underestimate me again. I’ve got you, and this company, by the balls. Never forget it.” 

When he sobered and nodded solemnly, Ryder saw herself out. 

_That went better than expected_ , she thought. _Who knew makeup sex could be so productive?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, friends? That should have answered most of the open questions, I think. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience whilst I've been traveling! Only one chapter left, maybe two if y'all want to see Reyes' promise fulfilled.


	15. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes struggles to deal with Ryder's decision and is surprised by what she does next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and a bit of dark!Reyes.

Reyes felt and ignored Aquila's hard glare at his back as he returned to the main room to oversee the disposal of Sloane and Zia. There would be an inquiry of two high-profile people, and he wanted to ensure it wouldn't lead back to him. Sloppy hitmen didn't grow old, and at 30, Reyes had survived longer than many of those he'd known back in the day. Getting out of the game had helped, but being smart was more of it. 

Ryder’s presence and the broken walkway turned out to have been a godsend in a way. Rather than having to wait until nightfall to take the corpses to the river, he had his men shift some of the concrete flooring shattered by the metal catwalk’s fall and use the rusty shovels still on-site to dig shallow graves. The bodies were dumped in, and acid, stored here by Reyes years ago to cover up another hit, poured into the gunshot wounds. There would be no hiding that they’d been murdered if they were ever discovered, but the ballistics evidence would be thoroughly destroyed. 

The dirt was piled back on, concrete shifted back, and the main crime scene destroyed by hacking at the bloodstains on the floor with the shovels and mixing the dust with more acid. The gun he’d dump in the Thames later after wiping his prints from it. This whole area would be underwater at high tide, so the river would gradually eat away at whatever the acid didn’t finish. It wasn’t a perfect crime by any means, but it would be confusing enough that he was confident of not being caught.

The hours of work kept his mind off of Ryder for a short time, but as he slipped away from the warehouse afterward his thoughts returned to her. Aquila’s glowering disapproval had been unceasing, but Reyes preferred it to killing her. Anubis, still not quite leashed in the back of his mind, panted in barely-controlled anxiety at the thought of an unaddressed loose end. 

Agitated, Reyes strolled along the river, walking through Hammersmith and over the river to Putney as night fell. He hadn’t intended to go so far but he needed to think and Putney, with its many boat ramps down to the muddy riverbank, was as good a place as any to ditch the gun without being obvious about throwing something off a bridge.

Fearful as she’d been, Ryder’s fierce refusal to give up had impressed him. Suspecting that kind of strength in someone tied up in the bedroom was different to see it under the circumstances she’d found herself in. She had steel in her spine and fire in her spirit, the sort he now realised could never be tamed or fully moulded. He’d made a mistake thinking he could manage her. 

_I did what I had to do_ , he thought, scowling. _I didn’t get this far by telling everyone my secrets_. Ryder’s righteous streak had made her relentless against Sloane and ROKAR, so even if he hadn’t been afraid of changing the way she looked at him, telling her who he really was would have been an unthinkable risk. 

Kian’s words floated through his mind again. _At this rate it will_ never _be the right time._ He snorted as he pulled the gun from the small of his back with a hand wrapped in his t-shirt and skipped it into the river’s welcoming dark waters. 

Rising, he started heading back up to the road. If there ever had been a right time, it was well and truly gone now. 

He didn’t want to face Kian, but facing the empty flat in Regent’s Park or the one where the sheets smelled like her in Chiswick would be worse. Flagging a black cab, he directed the driver to Tartarus. 

Kian took one look at him as he strode to the bar, forcing a purposeful mood, and sighed. “You fucked it up, didn’t you,” the bartender said over the din of throbbing music and drunk voices, thumping an entire bottle of whiskey on the bar. 

“It went perfectly,” Reyes lied, pretending his friend meant the job. 

The evasion earned him a dark look. “Don’t play silly buggers with me. You lost her.”

_One of these days, I’ll figure out how he does that_. Reyes took a swig straight from the bottle before answering. “Let’s just say your prediction about things going tits up with a bang was a little too close to the mark.” He took another gulp, fully intending to stop thinking about Ryder’s angry turquoise eyes by drowning them out. He'd been trying and failing to outrun them all afternoon.

Kian snatched the bottle. “Stop that, or do it upstairs if you're going to insist on having a pity party here. Jesus, Reyes, you're bad enough when you're acting a cunt, but this is just bad for business.”

Scowling, Reyes snatched the bottle back and stood. He didn't know why he’d thought Kian might be more sympathetic; the man hated having his advice ignored, doubly so when he was proven right. “I need to update Keema anyway,” he growled.

“Just make sure to do it before you get completely wankered,” the bartender replied glibly before turning to serve another customer.

Bar patrons scattered as he stalked up the stairs and slammed the door to the private room behind him in a rare show of temper. How could he have mishandled Ryder so badly? 

_Because I let her get to me_. Her enthusiasm and innocent joy in her work drew him like a lodestone. It was refreshing to be around her and easy to forget that he was in a fight for the city. And in forgetting that, he'd forgotten that she was meant to be a tool, to be used and discarded when her purpose was fulfilled. But he'd meant what he said; the way she’d looked at him and her easy acceptance of the man she'd thought he was filled a space in him that had long been closed off. To see anger and betrayal instead of admiration had hit him as a physical pain.

He'd genuinely hoped that their good work together would help her see past his actions. The fact that she hadn't sent a worm of doubt eating through him. He'd come to London to be someone, the kind of person others could look to for solutions and strength. Had he missed the mark? Gone too far?

No. He was who he was, and he'd do what he thought was necessary to achieve his aims for the greater good.

Reyes just wished Ryder had seen that, too...but he supposed he would have taken it as well as she had to be used in the way he'd used her.

_Shit_. This was getting him nowhere, and he had work to do. He took another pull from the whiskey bottle as he dialed the anonymous switchboard that would redirect to Keema. 

“It's done,” he told her without preamble. “Wait a few days, then make your move.”

“And Zia?”

“No longer your problem,” Reyes confirmed.

Keema sounded suspicious as she said, “I'd have thought you'd be in a better mood.” He didn't reply; his mood was his business right now. “Any chance of more data from your girlfriend?” Keema prodded when the silence had stretched to an awkward length.

_Fuck, the data contract_. “Not likely,” he responded, considering the whiskey bottle. 

“Why - oh, bloody hell, Reyes. First Zia, now this hacker, and she's actually dangerous and not just crazy. Fuck.” Keema paused and Reyes could see her looking skyward and counting to ten in his mind's eye. “Let me know the plan for damage control when you've got it.” She ended the call.

_First Ryder, then Kian, now Keema_. He sighed. It looked like a day for disappointment, bad decisions, and hard reckonings.

***

The next morning was announced with a solid thumping at the door to the private room, to match the thundering hangover in Reyes’ head. He'd passed out in his clothes with the lights on at some point, sprawled on his back on the couch with the mostly-finished bottle still at his fingertips on the floor.

“Whaaaat?” he complained at the door when there was a pause in the banging. The snick of an ill-fitting key preceded Kian’s entry. “So you're not dead. That's good, at least,” his friend said.

Reyes frowned at the man from under the arm covering his eyes. “I thought I had the only key,” he grumbled, wishing the room would stop spinning. Whatever the time was, he was fairly certain he was still drunk.

With a bark of laughter, Kian said, “Do ye think I don't have a master key for every room in my own bar?” The clink of items being set on the metal table accompanied the mouthwatering scent of bacon and potatoes. Reyes sat up slowly, intrigued, and studied the assortment with one eye squeezed shut to avoid seeing two of everything. 

“Take this first,” the bartender said, indicating a bottle of milk of magnesia. “So you don't throw everything else up. Then the milk thistle. Then you can have the bacon toast. Then the ibuprofen.” He ripped open two packets of dehydration salts and poured them into a carafe of water. “Drink all of this, or you'll be sorrier than you already are.”

“I know how to deal with a hangover,” Reyes grumped as he reached for the first bottle, uncomfortable with this undeserved attention.

“Maybe I just don't want to be cleaning up vomit later, you ungrateful twat,” Kian snapped. Wincing, Reyes apologised and thanked him. With a grunt accepting it, his friend dropped onto the couch beside him hard enough to jar Reyes’ headache up a notch. _I deserved that_.

They sat in silence while Reyes took the medicine and started eating the bacon toast. Kian snagged one of the breakfast potatoes and said around the mouthful, “Talk to me. You haven't gone on a bender this bad in years.”

Reyes chewed thoughtfully. He wasn't keen on having this discussion but he'd chosen to come to Tartarus instead of drinking at home, so there wasn't a way around it. “You were right,” he admitted with annoyance once he'd swallowed. “I should have told her.”

“How'd she find out, then?”

Sighing, Reyes took another bite. “I got sloppy. Invited her over the night before, didn't check that she'd actually gone home. She must have been at the bus stop instead of going to the Tube like she usually does, seen me in my work clothes, and followed me.” He'd given the day a great deal of thought, or he had before getting too drunk to think of much at all. “Saw everything.”

Kian whistled. “Sometimes I hate being right. I liked her.” His eyes narrowed. “You didn't kill her, did you?”

“ _Dios_ , Kian, no. I'm not…that person anymore.”

“You are sometimes. But I'm glad her death isn't why you were trying to drown yourself in whiskey last night.” After a weighing look, Kian asked, “So it's that Keema's right about you being emotionally stunted, and you can't deal with the fact that you love your little blue-haired lass?”

Reyes glared at him. “I don't know why I told you she said that.”

“You were almost as drunk as you were last night, from the state of that bottle. Don't dodge the question.”

Huffing, Reyes downed a healthy swallow of water. The pounding headache had lessened and the dizziness was abating but he still wasn't in the mood for this. “Fine. I love her,” he snapped. 

Kian grinned at the admission. “So, send her a message. See if she'll still be friends or something. You're a charming fucker, you can win her back.”

With a slow shake of his head, Reyes replied, “No. Patience is the only thing that will work. This one has to come back on her own. I'll send one email, but just so she knows I'm open to it.” Pushing himself at her and insisting on her attention would make him an entitled creep in the best of situations, which this was not. He loved her, but he needed to give her space to forgive him - if she was inclined to at all after everything that had happened. The thought that she might not depressed him but he shoved the feeling aside, not wanting to deal with it.

“Why all this?” Reyes asked, indicating the table. Kian allowed the subject change this time. “I told you, I'll always care about you. Even when you're a stubborn ass who won't listen to good advice from a bartender.”

Clapping him on the shoulder, Kian rose and turned to go. “She'll come back,” he announced over his shoulder. “Give it time.”

Reyes nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Given the scarily prophetic nature of the man's last statement on the matter, he found himself hoping that this wasn't just the sort of thing a person said to make their friend feel better.

***

The next three weeks were full of activity. Kaetus was transferred to a secure location while they figured out what to do with him; Reyes thought he could be useful but the rest of his leadership team thought he was too dangerous. Still, he was the boss, so Sloane's second lived, for the moment. 

Keema made her move at Kelly Group, setting plans in motion that would result in the discovery of some irregular financial records and the requisite investigation. Reyes mentally thanked Ryder once again for starting with the financial data; it was proving useful in more ways than one. No further data came, but he wasn't surprised.

He waited a week to send an email to her Pathfinder address, letting her know that he wanted to be friends. Reyes cringed as he wrote it, feeling pathetic and desperate but not knowing what else to do. He wanted to make things right, so a little humility was in order, but it was still the first and only time he'd gone sniffing after someone like a cur looking for scraps. It stung his pride and made him check his email more frequently than usual, which put him in a foul mood.

Crux had been instructed to do what she could to improve cybersecurity while keeping an eye out for more hack attempts and repulsing them immediately if discovered. 

Nothing happened. 

Reyes knew Ryder was up to something, she wouldn't be able to help herself. The pattern had been set: Sloane attacked her brother, so Ryder took her down. Reyes had used her and taken advantage of their relationship, so some sort of revenge would be forthcoming. 

He knew that Ryder wasn't a petty or vengeful person so much as one with an unerring and uncompromising sense of fairness and balance, and she was too impatient to leave retribution up to karma. She would strike, and computers would be her tool of choice. He just didn't know what she would do, and it made tension crawl along under his skin.

The anxiety made it harder to keep Anubis in his mental box, and feeling hunted had Reyes slipping into old, paranoid habits. He didn't sleep in the same place two nights running, started keeping a gun in his desk again, didn't go anywhere he hadn't already scouted. Ryder wasn't his enemy, so he didn't take any action to hunt her down, but she hadn't responded to his message about being friends, either. It left them in an unsettling limbo that he wasn’t sure how to deal with, and reminding himself that trust and faith were the keys to resolving the situation did nothing for him. 

It was worst at night, especially when he tortured himself by sleeping at the Chiswick flat. Unusually for him, he hadn't changed the sheets on the bed, unwilling to give up the residual scent of her. Whiskey was his comfort those nights, too much of it, so in addition to feeling apprehensive and paranoid, he usually had a pounding headache in the morning. 

He was a mess, and he knew it, but every day that passed without something from Ryder, some clue as to how she might react, only strung him tighter. Everyone except Keema and Kian went in fear of him for a fortnight; those two snapped and snarled right back, but left little impression on Anubis. On the upside, the company was running more efficiently than it had in years as he turned his focus to projects that had been neglected or stalled. 

Reyes was finally starting to settle and wrangle Anubis into a semblance of order when Ryder broke her long silence.

He'd been in the middle of a conversation with one of the shipping managers when his phone rang, buzzing in his pocket. Nobody had dared to call him in over a week, so he fished it out, assuming it meant an emergency. Surprise washed over him when he saw the ID and he nodded to the shipping manager to indicate he needed to take the call. She nodded back and started walking away.

“Ryder,” he answered, hoping his voice sounded steady as his pulse raced.

If he'd been surprised before, her next words made his heart skip in shock. “Hello, Anubis,” she purred. Reyes felt the blood drain from his face as he took the few steps to his office in a rush and shut the door firmly. “Where did you hear that name?” As if summoned by her call, his dark side roared forward.

She hinted at a response, suggesting that she’d hacked together the information with help from her AI. More than ever, Anubis wished he had either taken Ryder in hand or dealt with her definitively. She was dangerous, and he’d thoroughly underestimated her. 

Her next words were steel sheathed in velvet. “Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be friends?” 

That was an easy question. “Yes,” he replied, not elaborating. If he could have a second chance to make her an ally, he’d never lie to her again, even by omission. 

“Just friends?” she asked sharply, and he felt his breath catch. _What game is she playing?_ He asked what she was offering, fighting for control of his voice. If he could have her as his lover as well as his ally...

“I'll be in touch. See you around, Reyes. Don't forget about the favour you owe me.” The call ended, and he stood staring at his phone. _I’m an idiot_ , he cursed himself. He’d seen her potential but hadn’t anticipated how quickly she would go from naive initiate to credible threat. And on top of that, he owed her a favour.

It seemed he’d finally met his equal. 

***

Days passed without anything further from Ryder. Reyes knew she’d be in touch again because she clearly intended to claim her favour, but no more calls or emails were forthcoming. 

Then there was her odd statement: “See you around.” What had she meant by that? He slept at Tartarus two nights running, telling himself it was strategy and not cowardice, not wanting a repeat of the encounter with Zia outside his flat. The third night he slept in the Regent’s Park flat, hoping that the security measures installed there could deter her, whatever she was planning.

Nothing happened. 

Keema called him out in their video conference catch-up the next morning. “Reyes, I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you and that hacker, but this has got to stop. Make a plan, take control of the situation, and move the fuck on. You’ve got everyone on eggshells and it’s starting to affect business, especially with this acquisition offer in play. Lord save me but this is why I _hate_ when you insist on mixing business and pleasure.”

Glaring, Anubis snapped, “I have it under control. I -”

“You don’t,” Keema interrupted just as sharply, “because you have that dead look in your eyes that says you’re - someone else.” They stared at each other for long seconds. Keema had known him _before_ , so she recognized the signs, but was wise enough not to speak the name aloud. Breaking eye contact, she sighed and slumped in her chair. “I’m worried about you, is all. You know you’re like family to me, after the way you took me in,” she said quietly. “I’ve seen you when a deal goes off or a job goes wrong, and you’ve never been this bad before. Kian agrees.”

“So you’re both ganging up on me. Lovely,” Anubis snarled. 

Keema scoffed and rolled her dark eyes, unaffected by the accusation. “Don’t be a child. We care about you. You’re allowed to let people care about you. You’re also allowed to care about other people,” she said pointedly. “I imagine that’s why this hacker is still alive and you’re running.”

_I’m not running_ , he insisted in his head as he glared at her some more. “Fine. I’ll deal with Ryder. Can we talk about the acquisition now, _Director_?” He emphasized her title, reminding her that he was the boss.

Glancing at her watch, Keema said, “No. We’ve overrun, and I have another meeting to get to. That is, if you’re still going to put me in charge of Kelly Group once this is all over.”

Sighing, Anubis waved a hand. “Fine. We’ll talk later. Keep me posted.” Keema nodded and ended the call. 

_If you have to tell people you’re the boss, you’re not the boss_ , he admonished himself. If he was so off-kilter that he was playing such obvious power games with someone who needed no warning, then the situation was well out of hand. 

_Right. I’ll make a plan_. It would be a relief to have it all decided, one way or another. 

***

Aquila caught him in the corridor on the way back to his office. They nodded at Oliver, going the opposite direction, and passed through to the executive suite. The shipping director was asking about something important, but Anubis lost concentration at the repeated flicker of movement inside his office as they approached. He held up a fisted hand in the signal for _stop_ , which Aquila obeyed immediately, eyes darting for the threat. 

How in hell had someone gotten into his office? Aside from building security and the standing requirement for all employees to challenge strangers, his office had a fingerprint lock and his was the only print it granted access to. 

The flickering inside the room reminded him of the flicker of computer monitors behind a spinning chair, and there was only one person who had both the skill and the lack of self-preservation to break in and then do chair spins. 

Ryder.

The flickering slowed as he approached the door, signaling Aquila to wait. Pressing his left index finger to the door, he pushed it open, hoping that Ryder hadn’t found the gun in the drawer but half expecting to see it pointed at him. 

It wasn’t, and she looked as surprised to see him as he was to see her. The chair rotated one last time before she eased out of it. She wasn’t a tall woman, but the black pencil skirt and heeled boots she was wearing over black tights made her legs look longer. “Reyes,” she greeted him in a low, husky voice as she leaned against his desk. Crossing her arms over a lacy blue shirt that gave delicious hints of her cleavage under a black jacket, she arched an eyebrow at him. 

Keeping Ryder in his peripheral vision he leaned back out into the common area. “Get out of here. Don’t disturb me for anything,” he ordered Aquila sharply. Whatever happened, he wanted to deal with quietly. The man frowned but obeyed, walking quickly back in the direction of his own office. 

Anubis shut the door firmly and stayed in front of it. The only other exit from this room was the overhead vent, and even if she knew about it she wouldn’t be able to reach it before he reached her. Clever enough to break in, too inexperienced to ensure she had a way out. She was trapped, and the hunter in him was baying for a resolution after two and a half weeks of being the hunted. Catch her, pin her down and…

_No_. Shuddering, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and scrubbed his face. _Get ahold of yourself_. When he felt less like he was going to do something rash and physical, he asked, “How the ever-loving fuck did you get in here, Ryder, and what do you want?”

Her face blanked. _She didn’t have a plan beyond breaking in?_ he mused, unsure if that made her more dangerous for her confidence, or less for her impulsiveness. “You owe me a favour,” she said, shifting to stand with a hip cocked. Her curves in that skirt were enticing and he couldn’t help following them with his eyes as he replied, “That answers the second question.”

With a shrug she stepped forward, putting herself in his reach, and his pulse ratcheted up a notch. Even after all the uncertainty and paranoia she’d inspired in him over the last few weeks, his body was still drawn to hers. Focusing on her words was more difficult than it should be, which was disconcerting. “I’m a hacker,” she said, pointing out the obvious. “Your people are better than Sloane’s, and more suspicious, but they’re not as good as SAM and me.”

_The AI_. He’d forgotten her pet AI, or more accurately, discounted it after she’d said it was still a work in progress. Apparently, work was progressing faster than he’d thought. She was impressive enough on her own, but if this SAM made it possible to break into his offices...he’d be unstoppable if she was in his employ. 

Carefully, so that she knew he wasn’t attacking her, he fingered the ID badge clipped to her lapel and asked if she’d made it. It was a perfect replica, down to the reflective holograms with the Collective Industries logo; even he wouldn’t have spotted the difference between her forgery and a real badge. She nodded, shivering as she glanced over his shoulder at the door. _Just clocked that, did you?_ Despite her obvious fear, she didn’t make a move to run and he’d swear desire was holding her there as much as anything else. 

The badge wasn’t all she’d had to do, he realized, bringing himself back to the matter at hand. “And you set yourself up with a PIN, a fingerprint ID, and the highest level of clearance. Messed with the cameras?”

Her nod was quick and her eyes didn’t leave his face. She was trembling a little but trying to hide it. A thought dawned on him when he noticed it. _She’s been as uncertain as I have, if not moreso, yet here she is_.

He shook it off, needing to get to the bottom of this before anything else. _Focus_. There would have been a guard and, likely, Oliver for her to pass. “Talked your way past at least two people and made it into one of the most secure rooms in this building. Impressive.”

Ryder said nothing to acknowledge his praise. Dropping the badge, he allowed himself to drink in the sight of her. Keema might not think much of his mixing business and pleasure, but she wasn’t here. Ryder was and after so much tension, he wanted her. Now.

When he stepped closer, testing her, Reyes noted the trembling turn into a full-blown shudder. Still she held her ground, gaze on his lips, and he felt himself smile as he prompted, “The favour?” He was a man of his word, and by now he was curious as to what kind of favour would lead her to break into his fucking office.

The response couldn’t have surprised him more. She demanded a job, on her own terms, and Reyes felt his eyebrows lift as she spelled them out. “I still work at least part-time at the Initiative, but I get a full partnership stake in Collective. We’re equals, and I’m my own boss. You can make requests, but I do what I think is necessary for the company, and Kelly Group as well since it looks like you’re not far from acquiring them.” _Is that all?_ he thought sarcastically. “And my brother is kept safe,” she added. 

This would cause trouble. While he held the controlling stake in the company, Aquila, Keema, and Crux all held lesser stakes. Cutting someone else in would lessen their influence further, or force him to lessen his. They would all have to accept less.

“Aquila won’t like that,” he said finally. Crux had been dealing enough with the cybersecurity to know she was out of her depths and would probably welcome Ryder’s expertise. Keema would be getting a controlling stake in Kelly Group once they were brought on, and become a CEO in her own right. Aquila though...he was still disgruntled over the handling of Ryder at the warehouse, all the more for Reyes’ snappish behaviour in the weeks since. That one would require careful management.

“Aquila isn’t my problem,” Ryder insisted harshly. “You owe me. I’m collecting, and I’ve even proven my worth before making my demands.”

Reyes nodded. It was a fair point, and her skills would fill a gap in his organization. He could talk Aquila around, and Keema’s imminent promotion made it a good time to reallocate stakes. Not to mention the fact that the deal would mean he hadn’t completely botched his attempt to get her to join Collective, even if it wasn’t in the way he’d planned. _Probably for the best, actually_. It would have made things messy if he’d been her boss _and_ her lover. 

“You have a deal, _pajarillo_ ,” he agreed. The nickname slipped out unintentionally, but she didn’t react. He agreed to all of her terms and told her to set her own salary. Whatever she paid herself, it would be more than worth it. 

Ryder’s voice was breathy as she accepted the deal and offered her hand. He shook it once, then forced his hands behind him as the feel of this small part of her sparked the fire in him to flare higher. 

She saw it, she always did. “You want to touch me, don’t you,” she teased in a breathy voice, tilting her lips to his. Teasing was not permission, so he clenched his hands behind his back and refrained from kissing her as he admitted he did. 

They were so close that he fancied he could feel the wicked grin slide across her lips. She leaned closer, straining his control over himself as she whispered into his ear, “I imagine you also want to punish me for catching you in the act the other week, breaking into your office, and demanding a portion of your company.”

_This. Fucking. Woman_. As soon as the words twined round his brain, Reyes wanted it more than anything, the image of white silk ropes against her tawny skin roaring from his head and straight down to his cock. Taking a long, slow breath, he growled, “Don’t tease me if it’s not going to happen, Ryder. You have your deal and I'll honour it. I still want you, but I’ll never force myself on you. As much as I fucked up in not telling you everything, I tried to respect your wishes otherwise.” There was a fine line between the way he liked to play and unconscionable physical trespass, and he would do everything he could to avoid crossing it. 

Her admission that he had indeed respected her boundaries was lost in the sharp pain of her teeth on his earlobe. It was one of the spots that always triggered a sexual reaction, and she knew it.

“ _Joder!_ ” he snarled in Spanish, control snapping as he trapped her in his arms. One wrapped around her waist, pressing her against his now-firm erection, the other caught her by the hair and bared her throat. _Fuck_. He shouldn’t have done that, but she was sliding her arms around him rather than protesting. Still...he needed explicit permission to go further, especially after she’d flown away for so long. “You’re playing very dangerous games today, _pajarillo_. Is this really what you want?”

Ryder studied him as he held her captured but restrained himself from more. The word, “Yes,” had barely made it out of her mouth before he released himself, devouring her mouth, forcing her back against the desk. He was having her, right here, right now, and the rest of the office be damned. 

With her trapped against the desk, he freed her waist and used that hand to skim along the smooth skin under her blouse, under her bra, and to her nipple, pinching it mercilessly. Ryder arched back with a gasp of pained pleasure, and he sent his other hand under her skirt to rub roughly along her sex. She was already wet, and when she stepped wider to allow him to touch her more freely he couldn’t hold back any longer. “I want you. Now,” Reyes demanded. 

She acceded immediately, wriggling slightly to pull the tight skirt upwards and sitting on the edge of the desk. “Then maybe you should have me,” she invited. “Although you do have a meeting at eleven, from what your calendar said.”

_Shit_. He checked his watch, relieved to find he had a good forty minutes. “That’s not for a while and either way, they’ll wait.” The more pressing need was getting through those tights. Taking the scissors from the cup on his desk - he didn’t think he’d ever used them before now, which amused him - he said, “Hold still.” She obeyed, allowing him to snip a neat hole in the fabric that he tugged into a ragged gap after tossing the scissors back in the general direction of the cup. 

_Those are new_ , he thought at the brief glimpse of lacy blue panties in the instant before he nudged them aside to get a finger into her. Wet heat made his cock throb as she threw her head back. _Oh, yes. This is what I want_. “Good girl,” he said as she muffled her own groan with her hand. He didn’t particularly care if anyone heard them, but it would be more convenient if they didn’t. 

Reyes kept the finger in her, moving it slowly as he undid his jeans with the other hand and stroked himself in preparation. He was already hard; he just wanted to give his aching cock a moment before sheathing it in her. She was tight, and panted with the effort not to cry out when he did. 

As much as he wanted to pound her to within an inch of her life, he forced himself to take it slow and focus on precision, aiming for her g-spot with each thrust. There would be time enough later for punishing thrusts when he had her bound and begging. For now, he was content to show her that he’d missed her in a more tactical manner. 

The idea of her begging for him pushed him too close to the edge, so he shoved the image aside and used his thumb to stimulate her clit. Ryder leaned back, and the vision of her in ecstasy with London spread out behind her seemed an excellent summary for how the morning had unexpectedly played out. 

He had the city, and he had the woman. He had everything. 

A tightening around his cock signaled Ryder’s orgasm and she bit her own wrist as she shuddered, mewling cries trapped in her throat. She’d barely finished before she pushed him back and slipped off the desk to kneel in front of him. 

Pulling him into her mouth, she gave him yet another memory to cherish as he looked out over the city, fingers buried in her hair as he fucked her throat. Her skilled tongue swirled and shifted along his length, but it was the squeezing sensation on the tip of his cock as she swallowed on the inward thrusts that did it for him. 

The pain of her nails digging into his ass as he held her nose to his belly spiced the incredible relief of release. When the last spasm had passed over him Reyes freed her, enjoying the slightly ruined look of her on her knees in the moment it took her to swallow, cough, and recover. 

As she stood, he caught her chin and kissed her, tasting himself but enjoying the press of her lips anyway. _We’re not finished, pajarillo_. Ryder shivered, pupils dilating and lips parting, when he let go of her chin and grasped her throat instead. “I’m still going to punish you later,” he warned her. This was just a welcome home, getting reacquainted with one another, an admission of missing the other’s absence. 

He could see understanding in her eyes as she licked her lips. “As long as you make me scream,” she threw back defiantly, the words echoing the challenge she’d made him after their night on his roof terrace. Adrenaline shot through him as more ideas for how to achieve that presented themselves, one in particular standing out. 

“You’ll scream, and beg.” He knew just how he was going to do it now. He’d have to get a new toy, but it would be worth it. “I’ll use you until I’ve broken you. You’re your own boss at Collective, but the next time we’re in the bedroom...” Reyes left the threat hanging in the air, wondering what she’d do with it. 

Her reaction was everything he could have hoped for. Fighting the hand on her throat, she pushed until she could kiss him. He released her only when she pulled away, already aroused again. 

“Challenge accepted,” she purred as she set her clothing to rights and started to leave. His gaze stuck on the way her hips swayed in that skirt, the businesslike attire so different from her usual biker leather but equally as attractive. 

“But Reyes,” she said turning back. He flicked his attention up to her face, noting the unexpected hardness in her eyes. “Don’t ever underestimate me again. I’ve got you, and this company, by the balls. Never forget it.”

The reminder hit him like a dash of cold water, and he nodded an acknowledgment. With a last, long look, Ryder made her exit. 

She might allow him to be the master in the bedroom, but she truly did have him by the balls in more ways than one. Still, the idea of having an equal partner both aroused and comforted him, rather than drawing resentment or fear. It would also make it that much more fun to dominate her the next time he had her in private. 

Dropping into the chair behind his desk, Reyes spent the time before his next meeting researching and purchasing his new toy. _This is going to be good_ , he thought. There was no time to rub one out before the meeting started, but it was the first thing he did when he got to his private room in Tartarus that afternoon. His little bird had returned, and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left...what toy do you think Reyes has purchased? ;)
> 
> Thanks everyone for your patience and kind comments while I got life sorted out!


	16. Trust (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes decides he needs to win Ryder back properly, and then carries out his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...heavy smut, dark!Reyes, and even a bit of fluff in this last chapter.

As much as he wanted to get to Ryder’s punishment, Reyes decided he needed to be patient. It wasn’t just awaiting the arrival of his purchase; he needed to rebuild Ryder’s trust first. He owed her that much. 

He decided to woo her again, starting from the beginning. That weekend he invited her to his Regent’s Park flat, forcing himself to let her into the parts of his life he’d kept secret. She was understandably thrown off balance by the luxurious new setting and mused on his choice of a strip club and bar as a workspace. 

“Tartarus is a little shabby for a multi-millionaire, don’t you think?” she teased, looking around admiringly.

“Come on, Ryder,” he purred, taking her leather jacket. “You know I prefer to rule from the shadows.” 

Her laugh set his heart to skipping. “You are a shady bastard.” 

So. Not quite over his usage of her just yet. “But a handsome one, right?” he flirted with a wink, automatically going for disarmingly charming. Ryder’s smirk as her eyes darted to his half-open shirt said she’d permit it, and he felt a little more confident. After a few more pointed comments about his people at Collective, which he deflected with a self-deprecating statement that they weren’t all thieves and murderers - like him - she allowed him to lead her deeper into the flat.

When he commented lightly that they weren’t going to engage in games just yet her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she settled once he explained that he was going to let her get to know him properly first. 

That look came back to her eyes when he said that, the one that might be love, mingled with a release of tension in her shoulders he thought she probably hadn’t been aware of. It didn’t feel right to jump straight back into bondage games with so much hanging between them, as much as he wanted to simply tie her up and have her, and he was glad that she was willing to follow his lead. 

Of course, his motives weren’t entirely altruistic; he intended to keep her this time, and was willing to do what it took to win her back completely. She was too valuable to lose again, and Anubis wouldn’t calm fully until he was certain she was well in hand.

She hovered as he finished preparing the stuffed crabs and salad he’d started earlier, unwilling to sit whilst he worked and apparently fascinated by the idea that he could cook. They enjoyed their dinner, talking about the upcoming acquisition of Kelly Group and Ryder’s ideas for a series of refugee centres around the country for those fleeing the effects of climate change, struggling to adjust to an overfull London with too many people and too few opportunities. 

Reyes found himself warming to the idea, and not just because it would be a good PR move for Collective to sponsor one. It gave him a chance to be someone. Someone...good. Or better, at least. Prodromos would be the name of the first, and while she insisted on going via the Initiative for that one, she promised him he could help with one in future.

Once everything was settled, they moved to the living room. Reyes hoped it would inspire a certain mood; even if he wasn’t going to tie her down, he ached for more of her. 

He’d been startled to realize that it had only been three and a half months since they’d met; with everything that had happened, it felt like it had been much longer. Summer had turned into autumn, and this evening a gale was blowing harsh spits of rain against the windows. In a way, it only added to the atmosphere. They were warm inside, cuddled under a blanket in front of a low fire, drinking red wine instead of their customary whiskey. 

“I didn’t know you had a romantic streak,” Ryder said as he flicked on some jazz and topped up her glass of Malbec. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he admitted, replacing the bottle on the side table and slinging an arm around her shoulder to draw her close. The romantic streak was there, but it was probably the least of the things he’d hidden from her. _Probably time to come clean_ , he thought, nervousness spiking through him. 

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Since arriving in London, my survival has depended on secrets. I don’t want any more of those between us, Ryder.” He meant it. It would be difficult, but he’d seen the damage it could cause when he actually cared about the other person - perhaps especially when he tried not to.

She shifted to peer up at him and he met her turquoise gaze steadily, until she dropped her head onto his shoulder. “You’re the encrypted one,” she pointed out, a little sullenly. He couldn’t help but laugh. Trust a hacker to use a computer metaphor. 

“What?” she prompted, looking at him again. A small frown indented her brow, and he kissed it.

“I was about to say something cheesy.” 

Rolling her eyes, Ryder told him to say it. 

“Consider me hacked,” he smirked. 

She groaned. “I walked into that, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” he said with a pleased chuckle, sipping his wine and savouring the full, rich flavours of black fruit and sage. Ryder huffed a sigh, taking a deep swallow of her own wine and making an appreciative noise. “Just don’t make promises you can’t keep, Reyes,” she said lightly. “You will have secrets, it’s who you are. All I ask is that you don’t lie to me about the big stuff.”

Reyes mulled that over. It was more than fair, and probably more than he deserved, but ultimately more realistic than his initial proposal. “Thank you,” he replied, feeling his throat thicken with emotion. 

“For what?” She sounded genuinely confused as the hand not holding her wine glass rubbed his thigh soothingly under the light blanket. His cock stirred at the intimacy of her touch and he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the soothing familiarity of her scent. 

“For accepting me.” If he could be _someone_ even to just one person, maybe that would be enough. His lifestyle and choices up to now had prevented it, but she’d broken in and taken up residence in his heart. 

Wordlessly, Ryder tilted her head up and kissed him. She broke away after a moment, setting her nearly-finished wine glass aside, and Reyes followed suit. She climbed onto his lap, deepening the kiss, and he was reminded of their first night out in the club. Then, he had dipped a hand inside her shirt to pinch a nipple. Now, he could simply take it off of her.

As he rolled the garment up and over her head, Reyes noted a small scar he didn't remember on her left bicep. It looked fairly fresh, but he couldn’t imagine how she’d have managed to scratch herself so deeply in such an awkward location. “What's this?” he asked, fingering it curiously. 

Her eyes were savagely challenging as she met his gaze. “You didn’t think I’d break into your office without insurance, did you?” she asked with a wry grin. Reyes blinked, then frowned, running his thumb over the small mark. 

“A microchip?” he guessed after a few seconds, pressing against it to discover the shape while she squirmed slightly. 

“Keyed to SAM, with a failsafe in case anything...permanent...happened to me,” she confirmed. 

She may not have had a physical exit, then, but she'd had a way out. If Reyes had suspected he’d underestimated Ryder upon discovering her in his office, he was sure of it now. They stared at each other expressionlessly, each taking the measure of the other. _She’s too dangerous_ , Anubis snarled, and Reyes could feel himself edging into the cold practicality of his alter-ego. Ryder smiled darkly, eyes glittering with feral mirth, and in that moment they reached a perfect understanding. 

Reyes would never truly have the upper hand with her. He could accept it, and she would accept him. Or he could try to control her, and be destroyed. 

The thought unexpectedly aroused him. With a swift movement, he threw the blanket aside, and flipped her sideways and onto her back against the couch cushions, tugging her hair to bare her throat. She gasped, crying out in surprise and clutching at his shoulders. The faintest hint of fear tinged her expression, but lust was there, too - just as it had been the day he let her go. The heady mixture brought him to full arousal.

“Well played, _pajarillo_.” He heard the chill in his own voice, saw the flicker in her eyes and the goosebumps racing down her arms as she realized she was dealing with Anubis now. It was new for both of them, this brutal honesty of who he could be. 

Still, he held himself back. Some lines would not be crossed. 

At least, not until she whispered, “Fuck me.”

Then he was only too happy to oblige, releasing her hair to devote both hands to undoing first his jeans, then her skintight leather trousers. Folding her legs up against her, he let her heels fall over his shoulders and yanked the trousers over her ass just enough to bare her pussy, then slicked a finger along her opening. She was as wet as ever, ready for him, and he didn’t hesitate to drive into her without any further foreplay. 

Sharp nails gouged his shoulder blades through his shirt as she writhed under him. Her nipping teeth drew blood from his lower lip, making him snarl and thrust harder, trying to master her in the only arena he could. The folds of leather pinched at him, adding to the sensations of her nails and teeth. 

Contorted as she was, restricted by her own trousers, she couldn’t fight him very effectively. It didn’t stop her from trying, and dominating her like this was so arousing that it took every ounce of control for him to bring her to climax first. 

Ryder screamed when she came, nosing into the opening of his half-unbuttoned shirt and biting the top of his chest. Anubis returned the favour, marking her neck solidly. _You are mine, and I’m yours_ , he thought as his balls clenched and he spilled his seed into her. 

She sprawled beneath him on the couch afterward, one leg hanging off, playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. Reyes rested on her breast, listening to her heart beat in her chest with one ear and the pleasant crackling of the fire with the other. He sighed contentedly as Anubis melted away for the first time in weeks.

“Better?” Ryder asked. He nodded against her bare skin, caressing a nipple to make her shiver. “Yeah. Me too,” she murmured.

***

Reyes took her on dates every night of the next week. Simple things, like a walk in the park, a late night at the British Museum, or out dancing, and more extravagant evenings, like dinner in an expensive restaurant overlooking the city. By the time his purchase arrived they’d resumed their old rhythms and Ryder’s laugh flowed freely at his quips and witticisms. 

He answered more questions about himself and his past than he ever had, with anyone, and as strange as it felt to tell the truth, there was a certain relief in opening up. Some of what he said made her frown consideringly, or moved her to tears, or made her look a little sick. After one revelation about a hit that had included torture she stood and walked away for a few minutes, disturbed, but then came back and kissed him, thanking him for his honesty. Reyes had waited those minutes in fear that his admission was unacceptable, that she was going to leave him, and relief strangled him when she returned. 

Her return set him to shaking as the import of his confession and the extent of her assent crashed down on him. She soothed him by straddling his lap, hands running up and down his arms as her forehead rested against his. He clung to her, humbled by her acceptance of who he’d been and his continuing efforts to be a better man.

That was the day he realized he would do anything for the woman. 

***

The evening after his delivery arrived, Reyes took Ryder out to dinner and asked if she still wanted to be punished, watching her carefully for any sign of reluctance. “I thought you’d never ask,” she replied breathily, setting her fork down to glance around the restaurant as her cheeks flushed and the pulse in her throat quickened. Anubis hovered at the edges as he told her to get a good night’s rest and come to the Regent’s Park flat the next day.

They slept separately that evening at his insistence. He needed time to set everything up, and he wanted her wound tight in anticipation. 

The next day was a Friday. Ryder had started working part-time at the Initiative to accommodate both her work at Collective and taking care of her slowly-recovering brother. She took Fridays off, so was able to arrive at his place in the late afternoon. Reyes was there, ready and waiting. Her eyes were wide and when he embraced her for a kiss he felt the fine trembling running through her. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, not wanting to push this on her. She licked her lips, a quick flash of pink. “Excited. You’ve been planning something, I know it.” Smirking, he turned and led her upstairs to the master bedroom. “I'm always planning something,” he teased.

“Shady bastard,” she muttered behind him, affection rather than bite in the words.

As they entered he stepped aside, letting her take in the device he’d set up and the toys laid out on the bed. Her breath caught. 

“You know what it is?” he asked lightly, although he could feel Anubis pushing against the box he’d trapped his other side into. He was better at these games as Anubis, more precise in approaching the line of pain and pleasure, but didn’t know how Ryder would take it. Anubis hadn't made an appearance since the first night she'd come over, and this was an entirely different situation requiring the utmost level of trust.

“A sybian,” she whispered, stepping forward to stroke the smooth saddle of the device, fingering the slightly raised bit that would go just deep enough inside her to tease and the nubs that would massage her clit. Turning to the bed, she considered everything he’d laid out there: silk ropes, blindfold, ball gag, collar, flogger, nipple clamps, vibrating wand. “Jesus, Reyes.”

“Still want to do this?” he asked neutrally. 

She looked him in the eye. “Yes, on one condition.” 

“Name it.” 

With a serious look, she approached, pressing herself against him as she peered up at him. “Let Anubis out.” 

Reyes blinked in surprise. “Why?”

She studied him. “Keeping pieces of yourself partitioned away isn’t always healthy. It...could be good to try finding a balance. If you were going to hurt me, really hurt me, it would have happened at the warehouse. I trust you. I even reprogrammed the chip.” 

He didn’t answer, considering what she’d said and honoured by her trust, but still thinking this too good to be true. 

“What’s something you do or know well in both situations?” she asked. 

“Bodies,” he answered immediately, remembering his epiphany of the night he’d realised he loved her and shuddering as he saw the logic behind her request. Pain and pleasure were two sides of the same coin, and Ryder enjoyed the blending of both from him on certain occasions. She nodded knowingly, her gaze sharp on his face. 

“You won’t hurt me, at least not more than I want, and you might find a way to balance yourself rather than fighting yourself,” she said confidently before stepping back, giving him space to think. 

It was what he’d wanted, so why was it so hard to accept? 

_Because you’ve been running from what you are for more than half a decade_. The thought whispered through his mind, and he shuddered. He was tired of running, tired of having Anubis break free whenever he was under too much stress, tired of wrestling control back. He thought of the three weeks between the hit on Sloane and Ryder’s return, all the whiskey he’d drunk trying to deaden himself, the hell he’d put his employees and friends through. If he could find a safe outlet, a consenting outlet...why shouldn’t he take advantage of it?

“Okay,” he said huskily, excited in spite of himself. Ryder cocked her head, waiting as he closed his eyes, easing his grip and just letting himself... _be_. He knew Ryder could see the shift or sense it somehow because she started stripping, tossing her clothes carelessly against the wall.

Once naked, she took a rope from the bed and offered it to him. He demanded her safeword and non-verbal signal before accepting it and binding her wrists together, thrilling at the slight shake in her hands. She trusted him, but she had an idea of how demanding he could be and what she’d gotten herself into with her request. 

Anubis tugged her to him for a kiss before bodily forcing her backward to the sybian. He’d installed a hook in the ceiling and he expertly tossed the rope to loop over it. “Down,” he ordered, and Ryder sank to sit astride the device, arms rising as he stepped to the wall, threaded the end of the rope through an embedded ring, and tied it off with a quick-release slipknot.

Coming around in front of her, he admired the clean lengths of her limbs stretched overhead and brushed the scar on her left bicep before kneeling. “Up two fingers,” he prompted, providing his own for reference, and she rose slightly, hovering. With the other two ropes, he bound her ankle to thigh on each side. If she sat fully on the sybian, her arms would be stretched. If she tried to rise to escape the inevitable vibrations, it would pinch her thighs. 

Ryder was already panting. “Still okay?” he asked, and she nodded. “Yes. Get on with it,” she snapped, made ill-tempered by his leisurely pace. He smirked. “Can you give your non-verbal?” She demonstrated, twisting her wrists to clap sharply three times. 

“Good,” he purred, picking up the gag and arching an eyebrow in question. “Yes,” she consented, and he fixed it in place. They’d be playing for awhile if Anubis was in charge, and the sound of her begging would tempt him too much, too soon. She nodded agreement to the collar, then to the nipple clamps, which he looped through the collar. If she threw her head back too far, she’d punish herself.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he’d done, and he felt a satisfied grin stretch his lips. “I’m not playing around, Ryder,” he said coolly. “You’ve already shown an admirable level of resistance to anything less than this, and I told you I’d break you.” She shivered, and he marveled at the sight of goosebumps racing over her bare skin. 

The blindfold was the last part for now, and she nodded again when he held it up. _Excellent_ , he thought, tying it into place and stepping back to admire his handiwork. Seeing her like this was even better than he’d imagined, the white ropes contrasting beautifully with skin a few shades darker than his, and the blood rushed to his cock. “One last thing, _pajarillo_. You’re stubborn and proud, but there’s no place for it now. I need to be able to trust that you’ll stop if it gets to be too much. Promise me that, or we don’t play. One clap for no, two for yes.” She clapped twice, and he grinned. “Good. Let’s begin.” 

Anticipation was part of the game, and he waited a full thirty seconds while she shivered before flicking the button on the sybian’s remote to the lowest setting. Ryder jumped, or tried to; the way she was bound only allowed a jerk. After a few seconds, he clicked to the next highest setting, and again, up to the highest at irregular intervals, testing her reaction to each before switching it off amidst muzzled howls. She quivered, panting and whimpering, head hanging, but made no move to tap out.

 _The middle setting_ , he decided, activating it. She jerked upwards in surprise, trying to rise before settling onto it and moaning with pleasure. Reyes kept an eye on her as he removed his clothes, setting them aside more neatly than she had hers and sitting in the chair he’d brought up to watch. 

For nearly fifteen minutes he allowed himself to enjoy the sight of her writhing in pleasure, unable to escape. Aroused, he stroked himself with slow, deliberate movements, until the pitch of her cries suggested she was going to come. Standing, he switched the sybian off and loosened her gag. “God _damn_ it!” was all she had time to shout before his cock took the gag’s place. 

With hollowed cheeks she accepted him, working her throat to accommodate his thrusts. One hand he fisted in her hair as a distraction. The other switched the sybian back on. 

Her surprised cry vibrated along his length and the next ones added a delicious stimulation to an already good blowjob. He groaned as he came, not knowing if he was Reyes or Anubis in that moment and for once, not caring. 

Switching the device off, he replaced the gag as soon as she’d finished coughing and settled onto a stool behind her. “Had enough?” he taunted as he nipped the nape of her neck, chuckling at the outraged-sounding noises that were her reply. _Nowhere near broken. Good_. 

He got up long enough to grab the flogger, tracing the ends of it over her shoulder and down her spine. She shivered but didn’t tap out. When he flicked it against her back she jumped, startled but not pained. The next time it landed harder, on the roundness of her ass, and she grunted. Gradually he laid into it harder, until he got a muffled scream, then kept going as he switched the sybian on again, this time at a four. 

Startlement made her throw her head back, which jerked the nipple clamps and elicited another cry. She bore it another five minutes before her clenched fists opened, and he switched the machine off and stepped away before she could tap out. Circling her, Reyes watched as she twitched and shuddered, panting with nostrils flared. _Almost there_. He tugged the gag out again. “Okay?” he asked neutrally. 

“Yes,” she gasped after she’d caught her breath. “Reyes, please -” 

Tossing the gag to the bed, he fucked her mouth again, leaving the sybian off. It wouldn’t do to overstimulate her, and the little nubs on her seat would continue rubbing her clit even with the device turned off. This time he used the collar to hold her close while he thrust his hips, looping a few fingers through the chain of the clamps as well to give random tugs that amplified her moans around his cock. 

It was definitely Anubis who came this time, roused by how close he was to breaking her.

When he’d finished, he stepped to the wall and pulled the end of the rope. The slipknot released and Ryder pitched forward with a startled shout that melted into a groan as muscles relaxed. He gave her a minute, then unbuckled the collar. She sat up slowly, and he undid the nipple clamps as well before lifting her onto the bed on her hands and knees. 

She fought him only a little as he tugged her wrists toward the head of the bed and secured them, forcing her into a wide kneeling stance before securing her ankles. The resulting position left her intimate parts elevated and vulnerable, and she whimpered. 

“Reyes…” she started.

“I told you,” he said pitilessly with a spank on her ass that made her yelp. “You’d scream and beg before I was finished. I’m pretty sure there was screaming already, so I just need to hear the begging.” Her frustrated growl turned into a moan as he took up the vibrating wand and applied it to her clit, finally giving her a hint of penetration with a single finger and crooking it inside her. 

“Oh, god, please!” she sobbed. He smirked as the pleas escalated, continuing until she slumped and panted, gasps for breath interspersed with wordless moans. _Got her_. She’d been hovering on the edge of an orgasm for a good twenty minutes while he fingered her, doing just enough to keep her there and not enough to push her over. 

Setting aside the wand, he carefully undid the ropes binding each leg and allowed her to straighten them, taking a moment to massage above and below each joint. Ryder shuddered in relief, then started begging in broken-sounding sobs for him to fuck her. _Mine_ , he thought, enjoying her cries as he bit his way up her left leg and licked her clit. 

The earlier stimulation had made her sensitive but she was exhausted, her strangled scream hoarse as his tongue caressed her. _Probably enough punishment for today_ , he thought as he rose, lined up his cock, and rubbed it along her dripping wet entrance. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked.

“Yes! Please, Reyes…” she panted. 

“What, no fight left?” he teased. Her snarl as she found some last reserve of strength and bucked against her restraints aroused him further, and he wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing as he plunged into her from behind. Over and over he thrust into her, allowing just enough air through his tightened fingers for her to gasp his name. The slickness of sweat between their bodies and the wetness between her legs lubricated his movement against her, and the scent of amber and orange flower filled his nostrils as her body heat rose. He lost himself in her for a few minutes, savouring the physical sensations with every one of his senses, until her body tensed with a coming orgasm.

The clock on the nightstand said it had been an hour and a half since they’d started, and she’d been allowed to the edge of climax and no further for most of that time. Anubis allowed it this time, satisfied that she was his, and wave after wave rolled over her as she gasped and cried out. He held himself back until he was sure she’d finished, then gave three final pumps as he came as well, marking her shoulder with a roar. 

Ryder stilled when they were both finished, the only movement coming from the heaving rise and fall of her back as she sucked in air. Reyes quickly freed her ankles, then her wrists, rubbing them to ensure circulation was flowing before starting his usual post-bondage massage. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. She nodded, following with a groaned, “Yes.”

“What do you need?” he asked as his hands moved over her. 

“Water,” she demanded, followed by, “You.” 

The first he’d anticipated, the second surprised him. Moving to the head of the bed to rest against the headboard, he tugged her up to rest between his legs and against his chest. She sagged against him as he reached for the glass of water he’d left waiting on the nightstand, gently tipping her head back to drink. She sucked it down greedily, grasping his wrist to stop him pulling it away when he said, “Easy, _amor_.” 

_Amor? Did I just call her that? Out loud?_

She made no sign that she’d noticed. When the glass was finished Ryder released her grip and shifted against him. He poured another glass of water from the carafe on the nightstand and offered it to her, drinking a few swallows himself when she refused it. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and flipped the edge of the duvet over them to keep her warm. She turned her face into his neck and kissed him, the blue of her hair set afire by the rays of the setting sun pouring through a crack in the curtains. “Hell of a punishment,” she observed hoarsely. “Guess I’ll be good for a little while. Maybe not break into your office anytime soon.” 

Reyes grunted a laugh, relieved that she was making jokes. “I did warn you,” he said. 

“Mmm. You did,” she agreed. They laid like that in silence for awhile, both of them recovering. “How do _you_ feel?” she asked quietly. 

He didn’t answer immediately, poking around in his head. Anubis was strangely quiescent and the last of the coiled tension that had been pulling his shoulders up to his ears was gone. “Good,” he replied, surprised. “Free.” Thinking back, he’d felt nearly the same way when they’d fucked by the fireplace.

Her smile tickled against his neck. “Anubis?” 

“Sated, for now,” Reyes responded slowly. “You might be onto something.” 

Ryder snorted. “I can’t do this often, but I’m here for you if he gets...unmanageable.” 

Reyes had nothing to say, overwhelmed by the sense of deep understanding. “I don’t deserve you,” he murmured. After using her and hiding the truth from her, she forgave him and offered him this?

“Shut up,” Ryder ordered sleepily. “You take care of me, I take care of you. That’s how a relationship works.” 

Smiling, he asked, “Are we officially in a relationship now?”

“You’re the one who called me _amor_ ,” she pointed out. “My Spanish isn’t great, but I know that word.” 

He froze, arms tightening around her. This would change things, acknowledging his feelings. It made her his weakness even as she supported him and became a source of strength. It made him responsible for her, meant that he was her man, and she was his woman. 

“I meant it,” he finally said in a low voice. It would be worth it. 

Ryder nodded once more before her breathing deepened into sleep, but Reyes lay awake as evening slid into night, planning the expansion of his empire with this incredible woman at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. I was unsure about how well an AU Reyder fic would go over, but was pleasantly surprised and spurred on by the response. Thank you for giving me the encouragement to keep writing! It has been a longer journey than I expected, but worth every letter of every word and a fantastic challenge to map the ME:A world to a semi-futuristic London, which I still consider my adopted home.
> 
> As you may have seen, I'm planning to take a break from long fics to work on some writing classes. A couple of one-shots will be forthcoming, but a sequel is still just a vague few ideas at this point (oooh, the Archon and Ryder's temporary death...bring on Anubis).
> 
> [Tumblr](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com) will have the most up-to-date info on what I'm working on, although there might be a brief hiatus. Feel free to message me if there's something you hope to see.


End file.
